


Quince días contigo

by manisseta



Series: This time tomorrow [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Road Trips, amistad, reencuentros, todos los sentimientos, ust en potencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta





	1. De Nueva York a Palo Alto

**Quince días antes**

 

En lo que a epifanías se refiere, la de Eduardo es bastante ajetreada. Durante los días que la siguen, todo se mueve a trompicones. 

Por supuesto, darle el anuncio a sus padres es el obstáculo más difícil, pero afortunadamente es el primero en saltar. Carol se ofrece a acompañarle porque sabe cómo es el padre de Eduardo y porque es una mujer fantástica, tanto cuando Eduardo quería casarse con ella como cuando no. Pero Eduardo no acepta el favor, y se enfrenta al enfado de su padre y la consternación de su madre solo, como siente que debe ser. Para qué sirven las epifanías si uno sigue cayendo en los mismos vicios. 

Las preguntas de su padre son incómodas, legítimas; las que un padre preocupado por su hijo tiene que hacer cuando éste anuncia, a tres semanas de la boda, que no se casa. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te casas porque no estás enamorado? ¿Levas cuatro años con ella y no estás enamorado? ¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio, entonces, Eduardo? ¿No has cambiado en todo este tiempo, hijo mío? ¿No has crecido ni un poco? ¿A caso sigues siendo el niñato ciego de emociones que se dejó engañar por su mejor amigo?

Son preguntas razonables. La de por qué Eduardo se había declarado a Carol sobre todo. Eduardo no pensaba que algún día Carol pudiese perdonarle; Carol había respondido que lo haría él día que Eduardo la perdonase a ella por haber dicho que sí. 

Lo que Eduardo ha tardado demasiado en ver es que por mucha razón que su padre lleve, eso no excluye que él también la tenga. A pesar de todo. 

—No, pai, no. No sigo siendo el niñato, eh, ciego de emociones que se dejó engañar por su mejor amigo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin serlo. Y ése, _ése_ es el problema. 

Su padre no lo entiende, y a Eduardo le da exactamente igual. 

&&&

Carol y él desmontan sus planes de boda y vida en común en pocos días. Cancelan listas de boda, tarta, banquetes y bandas, devuelven regalos, discuten con sus familiares y con los del otro, y por último se llevan a su planificadora de boda, Rosie, a comer a un restaurante caro para que se le pase el disgusto. La noche en que decidieron que no se casaban, Carol insistió en que él debía quedarse con el apartamento que Eduardo les había comprado en Park Avenue, y Eduardo se negó en rotundo, pero eso había sido antes de la epifanía, cuando Eduardo aún pensaba que se había enamorado de aquella casa pensando en Carol y él. Mientras la pobre Rosie trata de ahogar la pena con un brownie de chocolate con avellanas, Eduardo le da noticia a Carol.

—Me quedo con el piso. 

Carol deja de mirar cómo Rosie se llena la cara de chocolate al limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos, y al girarse hacia Eduardo, sonríe.

—¿Has tenido una revelación?

—Algo así. 

&&&

En el trabajo todo el mundo ve de lo más normal que Eduardo se pida unos días de vacaciones, porque con lo buen muchacho que es Eduardo y con lo maja que era su chica, que le traía galletas de avena a la oficina, el trauma tiene las bases para ser monumental. Ya cuando los compañeros montan una mini—fiesta de despedida en la cafetería, con tequila en lugar de cava y la tarta de aspecto más anti—nupcial del mundo, Eduardo nota que lo miran raro, porque claramente nadie entiende de dónde viene ese buen humor y ese afecto con el que Eduardo se despide de cada uno de ellos. Marty se lo lleva del codo a un rincón un par de veces, y le murmura en tono paternal que no tiene porque estar fingiendo, que aunque se conozcan poco, todos le aprecian y están de su parte. Sandra le va siguiendo pañuelo en mano, lista para actuar en el momento en que Eduardo se derrumbe y empiece a deshacerse en lágrimas, y Peter no deja de insistir en que moje la tarta en el alcohol, que así le entrará mejor. 

Eduardo lo hace, se come tres trozos de tarta de chocolate amarados de tequila, e incluso termina llorando un poco en el pañuelo de Sandra. La tercera vez que Marty se lo lleva al rincón a aleccionarle, Eduardo le abraza con todas sus fuerzas y decide que ha llegado el momento de poner las cosas en su sitio. Es un poco paradójico que después de esta resolución lo primero que haga sea subirse a una de las mesas a decir unas palabras, botella en mano y sin equilibro en los pies. Sus compañeros lo miran con distintos niveles de diversión y preocupación en la cara, pero aún así guardan silencio, expectantes. 

Eduardo carraspea y levanta la botella. 

—Compañeros. Quiero decir dos cosas. Sólo dos. La primera, la primera es que aumentar el déficit público en tiempos de crisis me parece una medida acertada. Yo sé que va contra todo lo que esta empresa representa, pero lo tenía que decir. Así que, ¡viva Obama! —más de uno y más de dos le miran boquiabiertos y un murmullo inquieto recorre la sala, pero como se trata de la plantilla de una agencia de inversiones de alto riesgo, Eduardo lo encuentra de lo más normal, así que sigue hablando—. Y la segunda, la segunda cosa que os quería decir... es que... sólo hay algo peor a obligarse a hacer cosas y es... obligarse a _no_ hacer cosas. Es una completa estupidez. Porque... a ver. Matizo, _matizo_. Está bien obligarse a no beber si hay que conducir luego... o, o, no comer pan si eres celíaco... pero una cosa es ser celíaco y otra es ser imbécil. Porque... obligarte a no leer correos, ni cartas, obligarte, obligarte a no responder cuando te llama, y a pasar de todo, y no responder ni siquiera cuando te envía las condolencias porque se ha muerto tu abuelo... Es que eso fue hasta de mala educación y, y, y ahora... me tengo que ir a California. Porque vamos, sí, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer... Es una epifanía. 

El silencio en la cafetería es tal que hasta se oye con claridad el sonido de una impresora lejana silbando porque se ha terminado la tinta en alguno de los despachos interiores. Eduardo chasquea la lengua con amargura y da otro trago a la botella antes de finiquitar el discurso. 

—En conclusión. No... No perdáis el contacto con los amigos de la universidad porque luego os arrepentiréis. Mucho. Eh... gracias por venir. Sois unos capitalistas sin escrúpulos, pero sois gente estupenda —y salta de la mesa al suelo, sin romperse la crisma en el proceso porque Marty y Greta lo atrapan antes de que el resbalón termine en tragedia. Leonard, de reprografía, se pone a aplaudir con entusiasmo y el resto de los presentes lo siguen unos instantes dubitativos después. La parte sensata no empachada de tarta y tequila que aún le queda a Eduardo decide que ya vale por hoy, y ya vale en general, y lanza vaso y plato dentro de la papelera. 

Hace una última ronda de abrazos fugaces y antes de marcharse, coge a Sandra por la muñeca y se la lleva a su despacho.

—Necesito que reserves un billete en el primer vuelo que salga a San Francisco. Bueno, no, el primer vuelo no, no quiero hacer colas con resaca. Dame... dame quince horas. Resérvame un billete en el primer vuelo que salga a San Francisco dentro de quince horas. 

Sandra le hace el gesto militar, pero un segundo después abandona la posición formal para dar un salto, feliz, y aferrarse a las mangas de Eduardo.

—¿Es un antigua novia?—pregunta con los ojos que le hacen chiribitas—. ¿Vas a buscarla a San Francisco? ¿Vas a decirle que todavía la quieres? 

—No es un antigua novia —replica Eduardo secamente—. Venga, haz lo que te he dicho, por favor. Mientras yo voy a hacer una llamada. 

&&&

Chris no acaba de entender por qué Eduardo le está llamando un miércoles a las siete de la tarde notablemente borracho para pedirle que le dicte la dirección de Mark. Su última conversación había sido sobre Eduardo no casándose y a Chris, que no se le escapa ni una, todo esto le suena a crisis existencial. 

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Es bueno, ¿no? Estoy en un punto clave en mi vida, tengo que empezar a reflexionar sobre mis errores pasados para no repetirlos en un futuro. 

—¿Estás borracho?

—Chris, ya te he dicho que sí. 

—Wardo, de verdad, si me hubieras llamado con un porcentaje de alcohol en sangre bastante más inferior al actual, te daría la dirección de Mark sin pensarlo. De hecho, no me lo termino de creer... Es... bueno, genial. Creo. Pero. ¿Para qué quieres su dirección, y no el teléfono o su correo electrónico?

—Chris, soy accionista de facebook, tengo el teléfono de Mark y también su correo.

—¿Los personales? —replica Chris en tono demasiado sabiondo para los ánimos ebrios de Eduardo.

—No, los personales, no. Por eso quiero su dirección. Para ponerme en contacto con él a través de ella y luego, poco a poco, pues... ya me dará los otros. 

Chris hace un _¡aja!_ , que suena hasta feliz, convencido y satisfecho con la teoría, y a pesar del pedal que lleva encima, Eduardo se siente fatal por mentirle así. No obstante, no puede decirle la verdad y tener que oír a la voz de la razón echándole en cara lo absurdo del plan. 

—Me parece todo muy bien, pero... Wardo, escúchame. Ahora mismo Mark no está en condiciones de lidiar con dramas ajenos.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Eduardo, extrañado—. ¿Qué le pasa, se le ha muerto alguien? —añade, alarmado, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—No, Wardo, no se le ha muerto nadie, están todos bien, de verdad —Eduardo se deja caer de nuevo sobre las sillas, el sentimiento de culpabilidad abriéndose paso en su estómago cual navajazo preciso y cruel. 

—Envió una corona de flores a Florida, cuando murió mi abuelo —dice. Chris tarda unos segundos en responder.

—Sí, lo sé —dice con voz cuidadosamente neutra. 

—Y una carta con una piedra dentro. Lo sé por el peso en el sobre, porque nunca la llegué a abrir. Ni tampoco a contestar, eso, ni la nota de pésame —Eduardo se pasa la mano por la cara y suspira. En su vida ha tenido momentos de sentirse tan humillado que le han llevado a las lágrimas (el más intenso de ellos, gracias a Mark), pero aún así le parece que la vergüenza que está sintiendo ahora, borracho de tequila barata en el despacho de un trabajo que hace bien pero no le inspira, diciendo en voz alta lo que se calló para con su madre, con sus amigos, con Carol, es mucho más sentida. Es el lastre de la mala conciencia, del no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Eduardo se ha malacostumbrado a tener demasiado en cuenta lo que piensan los demás de él, y a olvidar que también solía tener expectativas para consigo mismo. 

Hace demasiado tiempo que no es así. 

—También lo sé —dice Chris, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Y en cierto modo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y, te lo juro, Wardo, me alegra mucho que quieras hablar con Mark y todo eso pero... Necesito saber que eres consciente de que Mark ahora mismo no puede pasar por otro... ajetreo emocional. Puede que sea un poco injusto de cara a ti, pero también es mi amigo y quiero que esté bien.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa? —insiste Eduardo. 

—Si vas a ponerte en contacto con él, que te lo cuente él mismo. Wardo, voy a darte la dirección, pero prométeme que irás con cuidado con Mark. 

—Te lo prometo. Yo también quiero que esté bien. Quiero que estemos bien los dos —Eduardo puede intuir la sonrisa de Chris al otro lado del teléfono, y es algo reconfortante. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. 

—Se alegrará de saber de ti, Wardo, estoy seguro. Venga, apunta. 

&&&

El jueves por la mañana, Eduardo tiene una resaca terrible, un vuelo reservado para el día siguiente a las diez de la mañana, y una dirección garabateada en un post-it. Eduardo se pasa buena parte del día bebiendo zumo y agua, se dedica a pegar el post-it por diferentes partes de su ex-futuro-hogar-de-casado, ahora en trámites de convertirse en su apartamento-de-soltero-hasta-nuevo-aviso. En el salón se apelotonan cajas llenas de ropa de verano aparcada por el frío; otras tantas, vacías, esperan a que se pase la garantía de los electrodomésticos que contenían, y otras pocas pero muy ocupadas contienen sus libros acumulados por épocas: los de la educación superior, los de la universidad, todos los que han ido llegando después. En la caja de los libros más recientes está el último que empezó a leerse, el punto de libro separa del resto de páginas sólo unas pocas primeras. _Kafka en la orilla_. Se lo había comprado Carol unos meses atrás, y Eduardo lo había empezado dos semanas antes de que decidieran no casarse. 

Eduardo pega el post-it con la dirección de Mark en la tapa del libro y lo observa sin pensar nada en especial hasta que las tripas le crujen de hambre y se da cuenta de lo rápido que pasa y lo poco que cunde la vida contemplativa. Son las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera ha empezado a hacer las maletas. Pone un litro de agua a hervir, y después de echar dentro el contenido de dos sobres de fideos orientales, coge el teléfono y llama a Carol. 

—Mañana me voy a California —anuncia justo después de saludarla—. Creo que alguien más aparte de mi secretaria debería saberlo, ya sabes, por si el avión se estrella en un valle de Nebraska y hay que decírselo a mis padres. 

—¿Te vas a California? —repite Carol sorprendida.—. ¿De vacaciones?

—Algo así. He adelantado los días que había pedido para la luna de miel. Necesito un respiro. 

—Sí, lo sé —dice Carol—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? ¿Y a dónde, en concreto?

—Voy a Palo Alto y no sé por cuánto tiempo. Probablemente no mucho. Depende de cómo me salga la jugada. 

—¿La jugada? — pregunta Carol extrañada. Eduardo suspira.

—Voy a buscar a Mark. A Mark Zuckerberg —aclara, y durante unos instantes, del otro lado del auricular sólo le llega silencio. En la cacerola, burbujas espesas están haciendo bailar a los fideos, y Eduardo remueve el mejunje con una cuchara de madera, nervioso—. ¿Carol? ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí —responde ella rápidamente—. Sí, sigo aquí. Sólo que... si me llegas a decir que te vas a buscar al Mago de Oz, me hubiera sorprendido menos. 

Eduardo suelta una risotada triste.

—Créeme, ni yo mismo termino de entender este... pronto que me ha dado. Pero, no sé. Siento... Siento... siento que es algo que tengo que hacer, ¿sabes? Quiero hacerlo, pero además es como si algo me dijera que si lo sigo posponiendo, ya no habrá manera de solucionarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche? ¿Sobre todas las cosas que he ido... ignorando o dejando de lado?

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo —responde ella con serenidad.

—Pues ésta es una de ellas —Eduardo deja la cuchara de lado y se deja caer sobre una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, aún embalada con papel de burbujas que estallan bajo su peso—. Además... tengo ganas de verle, Carol. A pesar de todo. ¿No es extraño?

Carol vuelve a callar unos instantes, y Eduardo prácticamente puede verla, los pies en alto en su escritorio, la melena cobriza recogida en un moño no especialmente elegante pero _perfecto para leer informes sobre la incidencia de los nuevos sistemas de regadío en las islas del Pacífico, así que calla, don perfecto_ , y las gafas azules como siempre a punto de resbalarse de su nariz, el ceño fruncido en confusión no ayudando para nada a mantenerlas en su sitio. 

—Nunca me lo habías dicho —dice al final, y Eduardo se estremece al notarla algo dolida. 

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Carol. 

Carol suspira y Eduardo vuelve a levantarse para remover la sopa, también sin decir nada. Cuando vuelve a hablar, Carol suena divertida: 

—Te oigo cocinando. Te estás haciendo esos fideos asquerosos, ¿verdad?

—¡Mmmm! Mi plato favorito del mundo. 

—Señor, cuando nos conocimos en Singapur... No comías otra cosa. 

—Ni probablemente vuelva a hacerlo —Eduardo no añade _ahora que tú no estás aquí_ , pero no hace falta. Carol suspira de nuevo, y dice su nombre, _Eduardo_ , suave y con el mismo afecto reconfortante de siempre. Había sido fácil, querer a Carol, había sido fácil creerse que la quería _tanto_. Los dos tienen eso en común, el afecto los domina con facilidad. No es algo malo, pero en este caso había conseguido engañarles a ambos. 

—Hazte una ensalada de vez en cuando, que no te cuesta nada —dice Carol en tono de reproche—. Y llámame cuando llegues, y también cuando vayas a volver, ¿vale? ¿A qué hora te vas?

—A las diez. Luego te envío por correo el número de vuelo, el hotel y todo. 

—Está bien —dice Carol—. Ve con cuidado. Y buena suerte con Mark. 

—Gracias, Carol.

Cuando se despiden definitivamente, Eduardo tiene que morderse la lengua para no pronunciar el habitual _te quiero_. Aún lo siente, lo sentirá siempre por Carol, pero aunque las líneas lleven poco tiempo trazadas, ahí están, circulares y cerradas entorno a las palabras que ya no les pertenecen. 

Poco después, el dolor de cabeza atenuado y el estómago repleto de fideos, Eduardo coge una bolsa y la llena de ropa cómoda para el viaje, y luego otra más pequeña para poner la documentación, los billetes y los dos o tres trastos de pantalla táctil de rigor. Cuando lo tiene todo listo, mueve dos cajas de libros de encima de una que lleva sellada bastante tiempo, antes de esta casa, antes de la anterior, antes de Carol, y de Singapur. Eduardo corta la cinta adhesiva, que se deshace en polvo al paso del cuchillo. Tiene que rebuscar un poco entre los libros apilados al fondo para dar con el que quiere, pero finalmente lo atrapa entre sus manos, una copia de tapa dura de una edición de los setenta de _A sangre fría_. Eduardo abre el libro y lee la dedicatoria escrita en la primera página.

_Eduardo,  
no te compres nunca un rancho en Kansas.  
Mark. _

Eduardo sonríe. Guarda el post-it con la dirección de Mark entre las páginas de Capote y mete el libro en la mochila. Después coge _Kakfa en la orilla_ , se tumba sobre su sofá también a penas recién estrenado, y se pasa la noche leyendo hasta que las líneas de sol empiezan a despuntar en el cielo y a colarse furtivamente por la ventana, iluminando las palabras de papel.

**viernes (i)**

Eduardo llega a Palo Alto en taxi a las once de la mañana, hora local, pero no sale de la habitación del hotel hasta las tres de la tarde. El reloj da una vuelta con él por Palo Alto, y cuando son las cuatro por fin ha reunido el valor suficiente como para plantarse delante de la casa de Mark y muy lentamente, acercar el dedo al timbre... para en el último momento apartarlo y pensárselo un poco más. Se diría que tendría que haberle asustado más el paso de coger un avión de Nueva York a Palo Alto, pero Eduardo está comprobando cuán temible es la inmediatez. El marzo que ha dejado en Nueva York es de lo más fríos que recuerda, y aunque la calle de Mark está bañada por el sol, no se puede decir que haga calor. Aún así las las manos le sudan y sus pulmones parecen no estar recibiendo bien el aire. Siente un agobio parecido al que recuerda de los exámenes mal estudiados, ese miedo a meter la pata de forma estrepitosa mezclado con la mala conciencia por haberse saltado deliberadamente los capítulos más pesados.

Eduardo no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado en el último año de vida de Mark, y sólo tiene una vaga idea de lo que han podido ser los cuatro anteriores. Sabe cosas en negativo, como que Mark no está casado, Mark no ha tenido hijos ni enfermedad grave conocida, gracias a su conversación con Chris ha quedado claro que nadie próximo a él ha muerto, y que a pesar de Twitter, Facebook no ha entrado en decadencia. Eduardo sabe de Mark lo que sabe de sus recién estrenados vecinos, o puede que menos, porque cinco minutos de viaje en ascensor dan para saber que Alicia y Jon están esperando a su primer hijo y les quedan dos meses y aún no saben qué nombre ponerle, o que Oliver amasa su pan en casa y que tiene un restaurante en Chelsea al que Eduardo tiene que ir un día de estos. 

De Mark no sabe nada de eso. No sabe si amasa su pan, si come siquiera pan, o aún piensa que los crackers hacen el mismo papel. No sabe si ha regulado sus hábitos alimenticios a favor de las proteínas o de los hidratos de carbono, o si sigue con su dinámica habitual de aguantar el hambre hasta que su estómago empieza a devorarse a sí mismo y entonces ponerse hasta los topes de comida china o magdalenas, según el momento. No sabe si es cliente habitual de un restaurante en Palo Alto en el que lo reciben con una sonrisa y le tutean mientras le recomiendan el plato del día, o si vive con alguien que cocina a cambio de que Mark friegue los platos. No sabe si en su casa hay tres, cuatro, cinco o más habitaciones. No sabe si Mark pasa por delante de ellas sin pensar nada en especial, o si a veces se detiene en la más iluminada, se apoya en el marco de la puerta y imagina la habitación pintada de otro color, con otras cortinas y otro tipo de cama. No sabe si al hacerlo, Mark ve a su-persona-que-le-cocina meciendo suavemente a un bebé en sus brazos, igual que le pasaba a Eduardo cuando pensaba que tenía las cosas claras, y tanto esta casa como aquella chica eran las definitivas. No sabe si los planes de futuro de Mark han sido remotamente parecidos a los que Eduardo creía tener, si los ha tenido en algún momento, si le han salido bien o mal. 

Eduardo está delante de la puerta al jardín de una casa que sabe que es la de Mark porque la dirección que tiene apuntada en un papel así se lo indica, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo es la persona que vive en ella. No sería tan grave si lo de ignorarse activamente hubiera sido algo bilateral, pero por esa razón Eduardo está aquí, esperando que un acto de valentía sin sentido cubran por años de silencio cobarde. 

Eduardo toma aire y llama al timbre. En la calle desierta a las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes, cómo no, resuena como si fuera la campana que anunciará al mundo la llegada del día del juicio final. Eduardo se encoge un poco y mira furtivamente de una lado a otro, medio temiendo que Chris y Dustin salgan de detrás de una farola al más puro estilo Picapiedra y se lo lleven de allí antes de que Mark tenga que, ¿cómo había dicho Chris? _Lidiar con dramas ajenos_.

Eduardo se está preguntando cómo de ajeno Mark le puede considerar, cuando la voz de éste llega de pronto a través del portero automático, sobresaltándolo. 

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

Eduardo tiene la boca completamente seca. 

—Eh, sí. Hola, ¿Mark? Soy, soy Eduardo. Saverin. Eduardo Saverin —Eduardo se hace callar antes de redondear la frase diciendo ¿ _sabes, ése al que traicionaste y luego te demandó_? Pero Mark parece haberse quedado sin palabras aún sin ese dato. Es un poco estresante, oír a Mark respirar a través del interfono, la calle tan callada que parece que también esté escuchando. Eduardo espera, intentando con toda la voluntad que su estómago se comporte y no le haga vomitar allí mismo. 

Y entonces. La puerta se abre. Eduardo tarda unos segundos más de lo necesario en darse cuenta, ya que su cerebro no relaciona el pitido seguido de un _clack_ con la posibilidad de que la cerradura en la puerta de Mark se haya abierto. Con un mano temblorosa, empuja la cancela y entra en el jardín. Hay un camino empedrado que serpentea hasta la puerta de la casa y Eduardo lo recorre poco a poco. El césped luce bien cuidado, cortado recientemente y sin malas hierbas, y en la parte derecha hay una explanada delante del garaje, con líneas amarillas que indican que en los ratos libres de aparcamiento, hace las de pista de baloncesto. En la parte izquierda, un roble imponente cubre con su sombra el camino de piedra y buena parte del césped, y a los pies del árbol, Eduardo atisba unas sandalias olvidadas que reconoce al instante. Su corazón parece que se equivoca de ritmo, y los pies se le paran. 

Una voz le llama desde arriba. 

—¿Eduardo?

Eduardo levanta la vista, sobresaltado. Allá arriba, mirándole con ojos como platos desde un balcón recubierto por las hojas de una enredadera frondosa, está Mark. Eduardo está tan pasmado al verle, por fin, que no se percata de las decisiones que su cuerpo está tomando por él y sin más le saluda con la mano, casi podría decirse con entusiasmo. 

—Eh, ¡hola!

Mark le mira incrédulo desde las alturas. Por un instante parece que vaya a devolverle el gesto, pero un segundo después se lo piensa mejor, y rápidamente desaparece dentro de la casa. Eduardo parpadea y sigue avanzando hacia delante, ya que no ve qué otra cosa puede hacer. Al poner los pies sobre el felpudo, espera unos instantes antes de llamar y, efectivamente, antes de tener la oportunidad de llamar a la puerta con el picaporte, ésta se abre y un Mark alucinado aparece detrás. 

—Eh —saluda Eduardo. 

Mark parpadea.

—Eh —repite sin apenas voz. Se retira del rellano, medio escondiéndose detrás de la puerta y Eduardo se lo toma como una señal para pasar; así que lo hace, casi de un salto, medio temiendo que Mark cambie de opinión y le haga quedarse fuera. Pero Mark sólo sigue mirándole fijamente, la expresión totalmente indescifrable, y Eduardo por algún motivo no puede dejar de sonreír. Tímidamente, con los labios algo tirantes porque se nota los nervios revolucionados por todo el cuerpo, pero no puede no hacerlo. Es la primera vez que ve a Mark en cinco años, y así de fácil vuelve a su cabeza el rostro que había ido volviéndose borroso con el tiempo, el cuerpo que ya no sabía situar en el espacio. 

Mark tiene el pelo más largo de lo que Eduardo recuerde haber visto nunca y definitivamente le ha abandonado esa expresión de niño que no sabe qué hacer de su persona respecto a los demás. Eduardo recuerda las líneas al verlas en su cara, y entonces se percata de las que no había visto antes. Lo nuevo y lo viejo, y además hay como una tercera capa, lo reciente, como la barba de dos o tres días y unas ojeras muy marcadas que Eduardo intuye que tienen que ver con el motivo por el cuál Mark no puede lidiar ahora mismo con dramas ajenos. Aquí tiene a Mark Zuckerberg con veintisiete años, que no ha dejado de existir todo este tiempo, y que hasta este preciso instante no ha compartido con Eduardo nada de esa vida. 

Porque Eduardo no le ha dejado, claro. 

—Hola, Mark —saluda Eduardo, con más serenidad. Mark parpadea pesadamente, como si despertara de una conmoción.

—Eduardo —dice Mark y si no estuviera tan tenso, Eduardo reiría, porque escuchar la voz de Mark pronunciando su nombre después de tanto tiempo suena a broma—. Hola. 

—Hola.

—Hola —repite Mark, la expresión cada vez más despierta y más confusa—. Eduardo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Eduardo suspira, aliviado. Al menos la respuesta a esta pregunta sí la tiene.

—He venido a verte.

—Oh. 

—Sí.

—¿Has venido a verme?

—Mmm... Sí. Es que, verás... —Eduardo da un paso adelante y Mark da un paso hacia atrás, así que Eduardo mete las manos en los bolsillos y decide actuar como si tuviera los pies pegados en el suelo por lo menos hasta que la conversación se vuelva más fluida— Sé que... Bueno, obviamente esta es una situación... un poco... inesperada—Mark no dice nada, así que Eduardo sigue hablando—. No... He venido aquí, en plan... Sin ningún tipo de planes... ni ideas... mmm... he venido un poco porque, porque... —Eduardo traga saliva, las palabras de repente tan difíciles de pronunciar como si formaran parte de una lengua ininteligible para él. Mark sigue observándole fijamente, sin pestañear. Eduardo se pregunta si él estará entendiendo algo, porque Eduardo ahora mismo está bastante perdido— Bueno... He venido porque... Mmm... He venido … porque... 

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Mark suavemente, y como si la mente de Eduardo estuviera esperando la pregunta, inmediatamente se hace con la respuesta. 

—Porque tenía que venir —responde Eduardo. Mark guarda de nuevo silencio, inmóvil, y Eduardo empieza a darse cuenta de lo idiota e insostenible que era esta idea desde el primer momento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿ _Es que no has crecido ni un poco, Eduardo_?— Mira, mejor me voy —farfulla nerviosamente—. No, o sea, perdona, no tendría que...

—¿Quieres un té? — pregunta de pronto Mark.

—¿Qué? Eh, no. No, no, mejor me voy, de verdad. 

—Eduardo, tómate un té. 

—Vale. 

Mark pasa por su lado como una ráfaga de viento inestable en dirección a lo que Eduardo supone que es la cocina. Eduardo tarda un segundo en girar sobre sus pies y seguirle. 

Atraviesan un salón pintado de azul oscuro, un tono un tanto apagado pero que queda bien con los muebles de madera oscura, y las dos estanterías repletas de libros. Las paredes están vacías salvo por un póster enmarcado de _Ciudadano Kane_ al fondo junto a la ventana, y las cortinas de panel oriental filtran la luz suavemente, dándole un aspecto plácido y acogedor a la habitación. Mark abre una puerta corredora para entrar en la cocina, pintada de un azul más claro y con la mesa llena de ropa limpia plegada y esperando a que la pongan en su sitio. Mark la recoge rápidamente de la mesa, murmurando algo parecido a una disculpa por el desorden, y cuando la tiene toda atrapada en sus brazos, invita a Eduardo a sentarse con un gesto de cabeza y desaparece unos momentos de la estancia. Eduardo se quita la jaqueta y se sienta en una de las sillas, respirando profundamente. Pasea la mirada por la cocina, fijándose inevitablemente en los bordes quemados de las cortinas de la ventana cercana a los fogones, el conjunto de botellas de distintos tipos de vinagre alineados por altura como si fueran un set de muñecas rusas, en las fotografías enganchadas a la nevera con imanes de Facebook.

Eduardo se acerca para observarlas mejor. Hay tres, y al localizar a Sean Parker en la que se está sobre la puerta del congelador, Eduardo la omite automáticamente y se fija en las otras dos. En la más grande, Eduardo reconoce a Randi, la hermana mayor de Mark. Sonriente y en bañador, dentro de una piscina, sujeta una criatura de poco más de un año en los brazos, que sonríe a la cámara y alarga uno de sus brazos rechonchos con manguitos, como tratando de alcanzar al fotógrafo. La otra, más pequeña, muestra a la que parece ser la misma niña, un año o dos más mayor, con una corona hecha de papel maché dorado rodeándole una cabecita desbordante de rizos. La cría esta vez ignora a quién hace la foto, y se dedica a observar con curiosidad como Chris, Dustin y Mark montan un castillo de piezas Lego con expresiones muy concentradas. 

Eduardo sigue sonriéndole a la foto cuando Mark vuelve. Antes de entrar en la cocina, se queda unos momentos observándolo desde fuera, como tratando de procesar lo que está ocurriendo delante de sus ojos. Negando con la cabeza, entra en la cocina y va directo a abrir uno de los armarios superiores, de donde saca un par de tazas. Eduardo vuelve a sentarse en la silla y espera en silencio mientras Mark llena la tetera y la pone al fuego. Es entonces cuando se gira hacia Eduardo. 

—¿Has venido a verme? ¿A mí? —pregunta. 

—Sí.

—No... ¿no tienes ningún otro plan en esta cosa? ¿Alguna conferencia o lo que sea?

Eduardo niega con la cabeza. 

—El único motivo por el cual estoy en Palo Alto eres tú, Mark, te lo puedo asegurar —asevera Eduardo, por primera vez sintiéndose en calma—. He venido a verte, Mark, sólo eso. 

Mark suspira y se gira hacia la tetera. El agua tarda un minuto más en ponerse a hervir y echar humo por el pitorro, y mientras eso pasa ninguno de los dos dice nada. Mark le sirve poco después una taza de té rojo humeante, y Eduardo le da las gracias. Mark se sienta con él en la mesa y el único sonido que se escucha durante un rato es el de sus bufidos para enfriar el té y el de los primeros sorbos cautos. 

En un momento dado, Mark aparta de delante suyo la taza, como si le estorbara, y mira a Eduardo muy seriamente. 

—Tenemos un problema, entonces. 

—¿Cuál?

Mark ladea la cabeza, titubeante. 

—Bueno. Que yo me voy de aquí. Ya. Cuando termine de prepararme. 

Eduardo baja su taza y también la deja sobre la mesa. 

—Te vas —dice—.Dónde? Si puedo preguntar.

—A Nueva York.

—Oh —a Eduardo se le escapa una risa incrédula—. Qué casualidad, yo vengo de allí.

—Voy a Dobbs Ferry —aclara Mark—. Voy a pasar unos días con la familia. Mmm... no... —Mark baja la cabeza hasta que lo único que Eduardo puede ver es esa mata de pelo que se ha saltado las tres últimas citas en la peluquería—. No estoy muy bien —murmura, y hay un deje desasosegado en el tono de su voz que hace que a Eduardo se le encoja el estómago. 

Pero Eduardo decide no preguntar. No todavía. 

—Y te vas ahora. 

—Iba a preparar unos bocadillos y a irme —explica Mark, levantando la mirada y asintiendo con la cabeza. Eduardo imita el gesto, antes de percatarse de una cosa. 

—¿Unos bocadillos?

—Eh, sí. Me voy en coche. 

—¿Te vas en coche? ¿A Nueva York?

—Sí. Me apetece... ir a pasar unos días con mis padres y mis hermanas, pero también quiero tener un poco de tiempo previo para armarme de paciencia —Mark pone los ojos en blanco, como temiendo la que le espera—. Así que... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Eduardo parpadea.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí.

—¿En coche?

—Sí.

—¿Contigo?

Mark se encoge de hombros, como si no entendiera a qué viene tanta pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres, quedarte en mi casa? No es que no me fíe, Eduardo, pero lo veo poco viable. 

Eduardo vuelve a reír, incrédulo, porque ni él mismo que es el que ha provocado toda esta situación imaginaba los niveles de surrealismo a los que la cosa está llegando. 

—Pero, Mark, ¿ _tú_ quieres que vaya contigo?

—Eduardo, _yo_ estoy flipando — replica Mark, el tono en alza por momentos.— No das señales de vida durante cinco años y de pronto te tengo aquí, en mi casa, diez minutos antes de que me vaya de viaje por carreteras secundarias, como si, como si... ¿ _Cómo no se te ocurre llamar antes_?

—Mmm... —Eduardo se encoge de hombros, porque la verdad es que Mark ahí le ha pillado—. Yo... pensaba que esto sería un... gesto...

—¿Un _gesto_? Llamar hubiese sido un gesto, esto es el equivalente a todo el abecedario para sordos. 

—Mark —espeta Eduardo, cortante—. Vamos a tratar de tranquilizarnos, ¿vale? Sé que la situación es rara de cojones, pero... Pero tiene que ser así. Tienes toda la razón, he estado cinco años sin... intentar ponerme en contacto contigo y... bueno, ignorando las veces que tú lo has hecho —Mark le lanza una mirada orgullosa de soslayo y se cruza de brazos, hundiéndose en la silla—. Y por eso estoy aquí, porque... Imagina que tienes que beberte un vaso de leche que está... _ardiendo_ , y como no hay manera de tragarte eso, lo metes en el congelador para que se refresque y a ver si frío consigues que te entre, pero... lo que pasa es que lo vas dejando, y dejando, y al final cuando por fin te decides a sacarlo, la leche se ha helado completamente y tienes que ponerte a picarla con un cuchillo para que empiece a deshacerse. Pues... Eso estoy haciendo, aquí. Por eso he venido. A romper el hielo. Porque... si la alternativa era esperar a que se derritiera, bueno...—Eduardo toma aire y se encoge de nuevo de hombros— No veo por qué esperar tanto. 

Mark se muerde el labio, pero no hace ningún comentario. Eduardo, también sin nada más que añadir, retoma la taza y bebe el té a pequeños sorbos, ya que no se le ocurre qué otra cosa hacer mientras Mark permanece hundido en un silencio testarudo. 

—¿Y si te digo que sí, que vengas? —pregunta éste, por fin, casi con timidez. 

Eduardo ladea la cabeza antes de contestar, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Mark. Ahora mismo... Yo tampoco estoy bien. He venido aquí porque tenía que hacerlo, y he venido dispuesto a encontrarme cualquier cosa, y a aceptarla. Si quieres que me vaya y, no sé, dentro de unos días cuando los dos estemos en Nueva York, nos veamos para tomar una copa, vale. Si quieres... Si quieres que vaya contigo en tu coche hasta allí... También va...

—No es sólo un viaje a Nueva York —le interrumpe Mark—. Es decir, no voy a ir directamente. Tenía la idea de ir haciendo paradas por el camino, alargarlo una semana o así... Quería pasarme por Washington a ver a Chris. 

—Sinceramente, no le veo ninguna objeción a ese plan —responde Eduardo serenamente—. Mark, ya te he explicado cómo... _por qué_ estoy aquí. Porque no me importa el rumbo que tomen las cosas a partir de ahora... siempre que en algún momento no muy lejano, si puede ser, podamos hablar los dos tranquilamente. Si tienes ganas de hacer ese viaje solo, dímelo y me voy. Si quieres que te acompañe... Voy contigo. De verdad —Eduardo asiente con la cabeza, convencido, más convencido de lo que ha estado de algo en meses—. Voy. 

Mark le mira boquiabierto y Eduardo vuelve a su té mientras espera a que se le pase. 

No es que Eduardo no vea lo absurdo de la situación. De hecho, lo lleva viendo desde que ha salido a las siete de la mañana de su casa para ir al aeropuerto, y también lo veía mientras se lo estaba contando a Carol, y por su puesto cuando Sandra le había puesto un billete de sólo ida a San Francisco en las manos. Lo que Eduardo también ve, y puede que sea ahí donde a Mark le falla la percepción, es que ante lo excepcional, mientras no se vuelva imposible, lo mejor es no amedrentarse, y tratar de seguir hacia delante.

Eduardo ha venido a buscar a Mark a Palo Alto listo para aceptar las consecuencias, las esperadas, las intuidas y las que ni en un millón de años se imaginaría que podrían pasar. Mark Zuckerberg conduciendo de costa a costa del país le suena a un reality de la MTV idea de Sean Parker, no algo que a Mark se le ocurriera hacer por voluntad propia. Pero obviamente Mark se encuentra bastante lejos del punto del camino en el que Eduardo le había visto la última vez que se dignó a mirar y, sinceramente, la curiosidad le carcome. 

Pero quizás Mark, que en cinco años ha escrito los correos, las cartas y las postales que Eduardo se ha obligado a ignorar, comprende mejor lo que Eduardo está tratando de hacer de lo que su expresión consternada deja entrever. 

Eduardo apenas se ha terminado el último sorbo de té, cuando Mark cierra la boca y se levanta de la silla con determinación. Se dirige de nuevo a los armarios y de uno de ellos saca una bolsa de pan de molde y la coloca encima de la repisa. Mientras desenreda el cierre de plástico, se gira hacia Eduardo.   
—Supongo que te sigue gustado el pollo. 

&&&

A pesar de esta actitud zen que con la que parece llevar el asunto (que no sabe de dónde ha sacado, probablemente de Carol), Eduardo tiene también su momento de desconcierto profundo cuando llevan dos horas en la carretera, pasando uno detrás de otro carteles con nombres de ciudades que a Eduardo le suenan vagamente de oírlas ocasionalmente en las noticias, y con Mark al volante sin abrir la boca desde que al inicio del trayecto anuncia que la primera parada será el Lago Tahoe. 

Eduardo no ha estado nunca, e inevitablemente se entusiasma con la idea. Incluso se le escapa un _¡qué guay!_ que pretende sonar animado; Mark le mira con las cejas levantadas y sin decir nada más, arranca el coche. Eduardo se pasa el cinturón, mira hacia adelante y pacta consigo mismo tener la boca cerrada un rato. 

No obstante, el sol ha empezado a ponerse en un horizonte que se antoja inalcanzable, y Eduardo está comenzando a ponerse nervioso otra vez. Sabe que Mark también lo está. Ya en la universidad, quedaba claro que los dos tenían formas de enfrentarse a los nervios muy distintas. Mark era, y obviamente es, capaz de estar tan callado que llega a provocar dudas sobre si alguna vez recuperará el habla. A Eduardo, en cambio, la elocuencia y el volumen de su voz le van aumentando en proporción a los nervios. En época de exámenes, Mark se refugiaba en su habitación o en los laboratorios de informática. Eduardo era de los que iba a la cafetería a repasar los apuntes a gritos con el resto de alumnos al borde del colapso. 

Ahora, en cambio, los dos están encerrados en el mismo coche, y la situación a Eduardo se le hace insostenible. 

Mira a Mark de reojo un buen rato, hasta que empieza a marearse y gira la cabeza, y vuelve a mirar a Mark otro rato, esta vez con plena cobertura, sin reparos. Mark no parece darse cuenta, y si lo hace no se inmuta, sólo sigue conduciendo tranquilo. Hasta que un bache en la carretera los hace saltar en sus asientos, y del sobresalto a Eduardo se le olvida por unos instantes la inspección. Cuando vuelve a mirar, lo hace justo a tiempo para ver a Mark esquivando sus ojos y volviendo a fijar su visión en la carretera. 

Eduardo carraspea. Mark le dirige una mirada furtiva, pero no dice nada. Eduardo decide que ya le han dado bastante cancha a los nervios de Mark para que se tranquilicen. Ahora toca calmar un poco los suyos. 

—¿Es tu sobrina? — pregunta abruptamente— ¿La niña que he visto en unas fotos de la nevera? — añade justo después. 

Mark asiente con la cabeza brevemente. 

—Sí. Es la hija de Randi —dice con la voz algo ronca— .Se llama Hannah. 

—Hannah —repite Eduardo—. Es una cría muy guapa. 

—Sí, se parece a Randi. También es muy lista —de pronto, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa divertida—. Está... está también pasándolo un poco mal. En tres semanas le van a dar una hermanita, y no lo lleva muy bien. 

—¿Está celosa?

—Bastante. En enero, después de año nuevo, mi madre vino unos días con ella a Palo Alto para que no presenciara el momento en que convertían una de las habitaciones de invitados en el cuarto del bebé. Claro que el disgusto se lo llevó igual, cuando volvió y descubrió que habían pintado de color salmón la habitación del tío Mark. Tuve que pasarme una hora hablando con ella por skype para convencerla de que iría a visitarla de todas maneras aunque tuviera que dormir en la cama de la bohardilla. 

—Parece que tiene a tío Mark en un pedestal —comenta Eduardo con una sonrisa. Mark se encoge de hombros, sin darle más importancia, pero aún con la oscuridad creciente, Eduardo puede ver que sigue sonriendo—. Pero qué cosas, Mark, quién hubiera dicho que terminarían gustándote los niños. 

—Yo no he dicho que me gusten los niños —replica Mark con firmeza. Tras unos segundos de pausa, añade—, me gusta _Hannah_. Y puede que Julia ahora cuando nazca, pero ya veremos. 

—¿Vas con Hannah a todas, todas, eh?

—Totalmente. Tú no sabes cómo Randi tiene la bohardilla de trastos. 

Eduardo ríe y siente algo cálido en el pecho, que le hace estar mejor en este coche en el que lleva tres horas con alguien desconocido en tantos aspectos. Le hace creer incluso por un instante esta especie de armonía no es sólo pasajera, y que toda la tensión que tenían que soportar ya la han superado. 

Obviamente, no puede estar más equivocado. 

—Eduardo. 

—Dime —responde Eduardo inmediatamente, girándose hacia él. 

Mark sigue con los ojos fijos en la carretera mientras hablar, las manos aferradas al volante. 

—Eso... eso que has dicho antes sobre el hielo... En realidad, ¿no significa que me hayas perdonado, verdad? —Mark se gira unos instantes para encontrar su mirada en la penumbra y Eduardo traga saliva— Lo que pasa es que... lo has dejado tan de lado que... No sabes si te merece la pena, no te acuerdas, no... No tienes a qué agarrarte para decidirte... Es así, ¿verdad?

Eduardo se nota el color subir a las mejillas, y todo el peso del mundo caerle sobre los hombros. 

—Algo así, sí —dice con a penas un hilo de voz. 

—Lo que puede significar —continua Mark, el tono completamente neutro, drenado de nervios o emoción— que cuando vuelvas a acordarte, cuando vuelvas a sentir todo lo que has olvidado... Puede ser que veas que no estás listo para perdonarme. O... o que no quieras —y son en estas últimas palabras que a Mark le tiembla una pizca la voz. 

Y para todas las ganas de conversación que Eduardo tenía hace tan sólo unos minutos, se encuentra ahora sin poder articular palabra. Mark tampoco añade nada a su silencio y vuelven a la misma situación que ya les dura más de doscientos kilómetros, y cuya distancia final no se puede tan siquiera intuir. 

Ya en la facultad, Eduardo se había percatado que sí tenían una cosa en común en momentos de crisis, Mark y él, y era que cuando el agobio era demasiado intenso, e incluso amenazaba con provocar bloqueos o hacer saltar lágrimas, los dos salían en busca de la fuente de aire puro más cercana, abriendo ventanas, escapando por puertas traseras, acelerando el paso por la calle para sentir el aire golpeando la cara, y dejarse espabilar. Eduardo a penas ha empezado a sentir esa necesidad urgente, cuando Mark alarga el brazo hacia los botones de mando y las ventanillas a ambos lados descienden a la vez. Los dos vuelven a mirarse una última vez, y Mark asiente con la cabeza antes de dedicar su atención plenamente a la carretera. 

Eduardo apoya la cabeza sobre la puerta y cierra los ojos cuando el viento helado empieza a sonsacarle lágrimas.


	2. Del lago Tahoe a Tejas

**sábado (i)**

—No pueden encender alguna hoguera, barbacoa o fuego ritual durante su estancia en el Parque Nacional del Lago Tahoe.

—Ajá.

 

—¿Están interesados en disfrutar de alguna de las embarcaciones que recorren el Lago Tahoe, acompañado de personal experto en la fauna y flora del Lago Tahoe?

  
—No.

  
—¿Están interesados en participar en las actividades de esquí acuático que organiza el personal del Parque Nacional del Lago Tahoe?

  
Esta vez Mark sólo se digna a negar con la cabeza, pero añade:

  
—Sólo estamos interesados en hacer una de las rutas de senderismo, como ya le hemos dicho al principio.

  
La muchacha de detrás del mostrador se encoge de hombros, dejando patente que le da absolutamente igual los planes que tengan y lo más o menos que impliquen al Lago Tahoe en sí, y con un a serie de golpecitos irritantes a bolígrafo, les indica los formularios que tiene a su izquierda en los que se puede leer “Visita por libre”. Eduardo y Mark completan cada uno el suyo, y cuando van a firmarlos la chica les recuerda que por el hecho de hacerlo se están comprometiendo a que se les coma un oso y a no denunciar a la organización del parque en caso de que vuelvan antes de las siete de la tarde. Eduardo y Mark levantan la cabeza al mismo tiempo y la miran fijamente, pero la joven ni se inmuta.

  
—¿No notas como las generaciones van de capa caída? —comenta Mark un rato después en el aparcamiento, mientras se abrocha la mochila alrededor de la cintura—. Del noventa hacia abajo, todos son una panda de zopencos.

  
—Sí —afirma Eduardo, apretando con fuerza los cordones de sus botas—. Toda la culpa la tiene la tele, y Facebook.

  
Mark le dirige un gruñido indignado y Eduardo le dedica una sonrisa burlona mientras termina de atarse los cordones.

  
—Tendríamos que comprar crema de protección solar, o terminaremos con la cara hecha unos zorros —comenta Eduardo—. No me he fijado, ¿has visto si tenían en la cabaña? —pregunta. A modo de respuesta, Mark abre uno de los bolsillos de su mochila de viaje y saca un bote de crema de protección solar del cincuenta y una gorra, y pone ambas cosas al alcance de Eduardo.

  
—Oh.

  
—Sí, es que yo me preparo los viajes —comenta Mark en tono casual, pero cuando Eduardo le mira con las cejas levantadas, esta vez es él quién le devuelve una sonrisa desafiante mientras se ajusta su gorra.

  
Un par de horas antes, cuando los dos se habían encontrado en el pequeño salón del hostal donde se alojan a la hora del desayuno, Mark había mirado a Eduardo de los pies a la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con reprobación de cara a sus deportivas _de ciudad_ y sus vaqueros _cómodos pero no lo suficientemente flexibles_. Una hora y unos cien dólares después, Eduardo va vestido con unos pantalones de chándal largos para evitar que arbustos, zarzas y posibles piedras puntiagudas le hagan trizas las piernas a base de rasguños, pero que tienen una cremallera a la altura de la rodilla para quitarse la parte baja del pantalón en caso de calor insoportable. La camiseta de manga corta que lleva se compone de un tejido especial que permite a la piel respirar y que el sudor no sea visible, encima de la cual lleva una chaqueta impermeable, ligera pero preparada para protegerse del frío. Las botas de montaña pesan tanto que le da la sensación de que lo estiran de los cordones al suelo, y la mochila donde llevar bocadillos, fruta y barritas de cereales tiene dos pasadores: uno a la altura de la cintura y otro a la altura del pecho, para que Eduardo pueda olvidarse de que la lleva puesta.

  
Y el discurso sobre todos estos elementos indispensables para la excursión en la montaña no se lo hace un dependiente servicial, sino Mark mientras se los va pasando para que se los pruebe. Aparentemente ahora Mark no sólo tiene una sobrina y pliega la ropa después de hacer la colada, sino que también es un acérrimo del senderismo. En la tienda de deportes, Eduardo tiene un momento de inspiración y sugiere comprar un _palo de esos_ para caminar en montaña. Mark responde que no hace falta, que ya la deja él uno de los tres que lleva en el maletero.

  
Y cuando Mark, efectivamente, le pone un bastón azul en las manos, Eduardo se da cuenta por fin de que la cosa va en serio.

  
—¿No tienes repelente de mosquitos? —pregunta, nervioso.

  
—No, no me gusta echarme encima tanto potingue.

  
—Nos tendríamos que poner a los brazos por lo menos, nos van a hinchar.

  
—Nos arriesgaremos. Total, los mosquitos son la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Si un oso nos arranca un trozo de culo de un mordisco no nos vamos a poder ni quejar —Mark se encoge de hombros y cierra el maletero—. A la aventura, Eduardo —añade con una palmada al hombro de Eduardo un tanto demasiado fuerte. Mark empieza a andar decididamente hacia la entrada del parque, pero Eduardo no le sigue inmediatamente, sino que se queda en el sitio, observando con algo de aprehensión la vasta espesura de árboles que se extiende de manera imponente en la lejanía.

  
—Eduardo —lo llama Mark—. Venga, ven, no te hagas el remolón —y, aprovechando el paso de una familia que parece sacada de un anuncio de Decathlon por su lado, Mark añade en tono condescendiente—. Estos muchachos de ciudad, es que no se les puede sacar de casa —y las que parecen las hijas mayores miran a Eduardo con aires de superioridad por debajo de sus sombreros pesqueros.  
Eduardo resopla, y por fin se echa a andar.

  
&&&

  
Esa mañana en el Lago Tahoe, Eduardo descubre el significado de la palabra ironía en toda su plenitud: en la facultad, Eduardo se veía moralmente obligado a repetirle a Mark periódicamente que necesitaba levantar el culo de la silla del ordenador más a menudo, tener contacto con el mundo, con el aire, con el sol, estirar las piernas para que no se le atrofiaran.

  
Las piernas de Mark no están atrofiadas, sino que caminan y caminan, trepan, saltan, pisan, y esquivan todas las piedras con las que Eduardo parece destinado a tropezarse. Lo peor de todo es que las piernas de Mark _no paran_ , y el Mark entero tampoco parece inmutarse por el esfuerzo. Al menos en comparación con Eduardo, al que le están pasando tantas cosas malas que no es capaz de decidirse por cuál es la peor: por una parte están sus frecuentes viajes al suelo, de culo, de morros, y también se ha dado el caso de costado; por otra, el ritmo de sus pulsaciones se ha disparado hasta llegar al mismo nivel que el pitido de una bomba punto de estallar, y a sus pulmones no les da para tanto aire. Y además de todo eso, tres cuartos de hora intentando seguir el ritmo de Mark son suficientes para empezar a morirse de calor, pero si se quita la chaqueta hace frío, así que lo único que le queda es seguir adelante empaquetado en su propio sudor.

  
Y avanzar en silencio. Tropezarse, ahogarse, derretirse. Todo en silencio.

  
Eduardo da por sentado que una excursión montaña a través no es una actividad que implique mucha charla, él mismo no cuenta con la saliva requerida para ello, pero preferiría escuchar algo más de Mark que no fuera el sonido de sus pasos crujiendo hojas secas, cada vez a más distancia. Cuando llevan una hora de marcha, Mark para y espera pacientemente a que Eduardo llegue a su altura para sacar la botella de agua de su mochila y ofrecérsela.

  
—No bebas mucha —recomienda en tono amable, y esa es la conversación más animada que tienen hasta otra hora más tarde, cuando vuelven a detenerse y Mark tiene que esperar _mucho más_ pacientemente a que Eduardo le alcance. Vuelve a pasarle la botella, y mientras Eduardo bebe, anuncia que les quedan dos horas todavía para llegar a su destino.

  
Eduardo se atraganta un poco, y tose.

  
—¿Qué? —espeta con voz ahogada—. ¿Dos horas?

  
Mark sonríe ligeramente, una briza de diversión brillándole en los ojos.

  
—No es tanto. A partir de ahora el camino mejora muchísimo, hay un trozo que es prácticamente llano.

  
—Oh, qué bien.

  
—Venga, si te estoy llevando por una de las rutas más fáciles. Y fíjate que este año ya no hay ni siquiera nieve...

  
Eduardo ríe sin aire; de hecho, hace rato que se ha acostumbrado a funcionar casi sin él.

  
—¿Quieres... quieres decir... que ya has venido aquí otras veces? —dice con voz entrecortada.

  
—Sí... Desde hace unos cuatro años... Hemos venido dos o tres veces por año.

  
—¿Dos o...? ¿ _Al año_?

  
—Es que Dustin es un romántico. Le gusta venir en primavera y luego volver en invierno a llorar porque las flores se han muerto.

  
—Ay, señor —Eduardo se deja caer sobre el suelo sin pensarlo demasiado, y el daño no es tanto considerando el historial de la mañana. Mark lo observa desde arriba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

  
—De verdad, Eduardo, no te hacía yo tan debilucho.

  
—Comparado con un GI Joe, la verdad es que bastante.

  
—¿Es que no haces deporte? —pregunta Mark mientras se sienta a su lado.

  
—Hago pilates —replica Eduardo a desgana, medio esperando la burla correspondiente. Pero Mark asiente con la cabeza, como haciéndose cargo.

  
—Sí, yo también —y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Eduardo, señala la espalda con el pulgar, y añade— Tengo el cuello y los hombros destrozados de la mala postura con el ordenador. Era hacer pilates o pasarme el día chutado de paracetamol.

  
Eduardo ríe tristemente y al parecer da tanta pena, que Mark se compadece de él. Anuncia que pueden hacer un descanso de un cuarto de hora, y le da a Eduardo una barrita de cereales con miel. Saca otra para él y así pasan los siguientes diez minutos, masticándolas concienzudamente y, al menos en el caso de Eduardo, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para poder tragarlas. No hay más que silencio entre ellos, porque Mark parece resuelto a no a abrir la boca ni por equivocación, y Eduardo está demasiado hecho polvo para hacer el intento. Pero tampoco está mal, no ahora mismo, mientras están parados y Eduardo puede por fin apreciar la belleza que les rodea.  
Hace un día precioso, de esos últimos de invierno que ya le hacen guiños a la primavera. El cielo de un azul radiante sin nubes, y el aire frío y tan claro que parece barnizar el mundo con una capa extra de nitidez, pero que se deja templar al paso de algún que otro rayo de sol que se cuela decidido entre las copas de los árboles. Los troncos están recubiertos de musgo verde claro, entre las raíces que sobresalen del suelo, algunas florecillas empiezan a emerger tímidamente, y de vez en cuando alguna piña traicionera cae de las ramas, uniéndose a las que campan por el suelo. Todo huele a tierra mojada y vegetación fresca, y desde arriba llegan silbidos de las aves, y el aletear de sus alas al tomar el vuelo y hacer vibrar las hojas. Cerca de donde están, un ciervo detiene su trote suave y se para a mirarles.

  
Un ciervo bastante imponente, a decir verdad. Un ciervo que Eduardo acepta como parte del paisaje hasta que sus ojos examinan bien la cornamenta, poderosa y robusta, y tampoco pierden detalle de su cuerpo fornido y su mirada fija en _ellos_.

  
Eduardo mira al ciervo y el ciervo mira a Eduardo. Eduardo traga saliva.

  
—Mark — susurra con apenas voz.

  
—Qué.

  
Eduardo toma una bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

  
—Hay un ciervo ahí.

  
Mark parpadea sorprendido y levanta la cabeza con interés.

  
—Oh — hace al verle—. Hace tiempo que no me topaba con uno.

  
—¿Cómo que...? ¿Qué hacemos?

  
—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir y presentarte?

  
— _Nos está mirando_.

  
—Claro que nos está mirando. No va a lanzarse ahí a matar sin pensar una estrategia.

  
—No tiene gracia — farfulla Eduardo entre dientes.

  
—Eduardo, tú no le digas nada, y él no te dirá nada a ti —responde Mark resuelto.

  
—¿Es no es una leyenda urbana?

  
—Si a caso será una leyenda rural —replica Mark con calma—. Eduardo, probablemente el pobre bicho está más asustado que tú —pero entonces, el ciervo se mueve y Eduardo se aferra automáticamente al brazo de Mark, de manera tan fuerte que le hace cambiar de parecer—. No, la verdad es que tú estás más asustado que él.  
—Viene hacia _aquí_ —espeta Eduardo con el corazón acelerado.

  
—Sí, probablemente se ha dado cuenta de lo miedica que eres y ha decidido que no somos ninguna amenaza. Eh... _Au_. Eduardo, me estás cortando la circulación —se queja Mark con una voz que realmente denota cierto sufrimiento, pero Eduardo no le suelta hasta que el ciervo, efectivamente, pasa por delante de ellos con una tranquilidad que deja claro que no le inspiran ningún miedo, mirándoles de hecho con altivez, como si no pudiera creerse que por un momento hubiese dudado de su superioridad frente a aquellas dos cosas sentadas en el suelo con mochilas cargadas de barritas y bocadillos como única arma. Eduardo lo observa alejarse entre los árboles con cierto rencor, porque lo único que le faltaba en su vida ahora mismo era ser humillado por un ciervo.

  
No es hasta que Mark carraspea que se da cuenta que aún tiene su brazo aprisionado entre sus dedos. Lo suelta de golpe.

  
—Perdona —se disculpa en voz baja. Mark sacude la mano para revivirla, y Eduardo nota que el color le sube un poco a las mejillas. La suerte es que con el sofoco de la caminata, no puede notársele mucho.

  
—Venga —dice Mark poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Tenemos que continuar o se nos hará muy tarde para ir y volver.

  
—Mmm... vale —Eduardo se levanta con bastante menos gracia, apoyándose en su bastón como si fuera un señor mayor. Cuando está en pie, Eduardo mira a Mark con seriedad.

  
—Mark.

  
—Dime.

  
—¿Te importaría ir a mi ritmo? —Mark ladea la cabeza, lo mira con curiosidad.

  
—¿Tienes miedo de encontrarte con otro ciervo?

  
—Sí. Y el tema oso tampoco me hace mucha gracia.

  
Mark sonríe. Es una sonrisa como muy pura, breve pero divertida y brillante, y Eduardo se queda perplejo. No sabía que la cara de Mark pudiera hacer esas cosas.

 

&&&

 

Mark se muestra conforme con lo de calmar el paso, pero hace que Eduardo vaya delante, para así evitar que Mark se embale. La excursión se anima bastante a partir de ese momento, ya que Mark ahora puede ver en primera línea todos los tortazos que Eduardo se va metiendo por el camino, y aunque se contiene, muy educado, y evita reírse en su cara, Eduardo le ve mordiéndose en labio y le oye contener la risa cada dos por tres. Que es la frecuencia con la que Eduardo se tropieza con una raíz o pone un pie encima de una piedra con menos aguante de lo que parecía.

  
Las dos horas de camino que quedaban se convierten entonces en tres, que incluyen varios descansos de cinco minutos para que Eduardo pueda recuperar el aire y/o el equilibrio, y Mark le dé una lección de cómo distinguir entre una piedra sobre la que puede fiarse para apoyar su peso de una que no. Para cuando llegan a la cima de la montaña, Eduardo se nota paradójicamente menos cansado que al principio de la subida, y según Mark eso es porque su cuerpo ya se ha mentalizado de que esto es lo que hay ahora mismo.

  
—La primera vez que Dustin y yo hicimos senderismo, al día siguiente no nos podíamos ni mover —le cuenta a Eduardo, mientras toman asiento y empiezan a sacar de las mochilas bocadillos y fruta—. Tuvo que venir Chris a buscarnos porque ninguno de los dos podía conducir sin morirse del asco.

  
—¿Quieres decir que mañana me va a doler todo? —pregunta Eduardo, con expresión sombría.

  
—Para eso inventó Dios la aspirina, Eduardo —dice Mark, despreocupado, y si no fuera porque la vista desde el lugar donde se encuentran es de lo más espectacular que Eduardo ha visto en su vida, se sentiría algo estafado.

  
Pero lo cierto es que lo más a mano en un sitio así es sentirse orgulloso por aguantar el palizón con un mínimo (muy mínimo) de entereza, y poder contemplar el lago en toda su belleza, las aguas limpias y relucientes al sol del mediodía, rodeadas por una explosión de verde sobrecogedora. Eduardo lleva tanto tiempo sin salir de la ciudad que casi le parece un espejismo, un truco que alguien se ha sacado de la maga para hacer que este viaje le parezca todavía más irreal.

  
—¿Tenemos cámara de fotos? —pregunta ensimismado, sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

  
—No —responde Mark—. Normalmente, Dustin la trae y luego me pasa las fotos. A mí no se me da bien y él es bastante bueno.

  
—¿Siempre vienes con Dustin? —pregunta Eduardo.

  
—Él y yo somos los fijos —asiente Mark—. Alguna vez se apunta Chris, otras algún colega del trabajo. Dustin se ha traído a un par de chavalas...

  
—¿Y siempre venís aquí?

  
—No, no siempre. Aquí es como la excursión fija para inaugurar la estación. Dustin elige cada mes una ruta en un estado diferente y hacia allá nos vamos.

  
—Vaya —dice Eduardo impresionado—. Os lo tomáis en serio.

  
—Es relajante —responde Mark—. Haces ejercicio, respiras aire puro, te olvidas de los atascos un par de días... Una vez superas la fase de las agujetas, va todo genial.

  
Eduardo asiente con la cabeza, algo ausente. No sabe exactamente lo que es, pero de pronto siente algo de incomodidad, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Le viene una imagen de Dustin y Mark con gafas de sol y callos en las manos, caminando al ritmo épico de las películas por el Cañón del Colorado, y no concibe de qué manera podría él pasar a formar parte de un momento así.

  
Mark saca a Eduardo de sus pensamientos con un carraspeo. Eduardo le mira y Mark se mueve un poco sobre la piedra que le hace las de silla, inseguro.

  
—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, Eduardo —dice Mark, de repente muy solemne.

  
—¿Vas a preguntarme si tengo una cuenta de Twitter? —dice Eduardo con igual gravedad.

  
— _No_. Verás... La última vez que, eh... Le pregunté a Chris cómo te iba, me dijo que te ibas a casar en marzo. Y ahora estamos en marzo, y estás aquí —Mark mira a Eduardo y se encoge de hombros, como si no supiera qué más añadir para hacer la cuestión más clara. Pero no es algo necesario, porque Eduardo capta perfectamente la pregunta latente.

  
—Cancelamos la boda, mi chica y yo, hace un par de semanas —explica, y entonces se da cuenta de que la frase necesita un retoque—. Mi _ex_ —chica y yo —añade y Mark asiente con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

  
—Joder —murmura en tono solidario. Eduardo se encoge de hombros.

  
—Fue de mutuo acuerdo —dice en tono de no querer darle mayor importancia.

  
—¿Por eso no estás bien? —pregunta Mark y casi sin querer Eduardo deja escapar una carcajada triste.

  
—Mmm... No. En realidad, lo de no casarme es algo que hago para volver a estar bien —Mark arquea las cejas y Eduardo vuelve a encogerse de hombros, porque él también sabe lo extraño que todo suena—. Es complicado.

  
—Ya.

  
—Sí.

  
El ya habitual silencio entre los dos vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, y les dura todo el almuerzo. Eduardo imagina que inevitablemente deben avanzar así, a base de conversaciones intermitentes rompiendo silencios largos y pensativos. Mark y él llevan cinco años de pausa en la conversación, y es lógico que no logren quitársela de encima con facilidad. El no decir nada es por el miedo a decirlo y meter la pata, hacer un comentario socarrón que aún pueda ser interpretado más como ofensa que como broma, o que una pregunta interesada sea para el otro una entrometida.

  
Pero Mark se ha arriesgado, y Eduardo piensa que quizás es su turno de devolver la pelota. Carraspea para llamar la atención de Mark, y cuando éste lo mira, Eduardo pregunta:

  
—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

  
—¿Cómo?

  
—¿Qué te pasa? —repite Eduardo—. ¿Por qué no estás tú bien?

  
Mark baja la cabeza y da un mordisco con poca ambición a su bocadillo. Eduardo le espera sin decir nada. Pero cuando Mark habla, no es para golpear la pelota de vuelta, sino para cazarla con la mano y guardársela en el bolsillo.

  
—Prefiero no hablar de ello —responde, y vuelve a dar un mordisco nimio a su bocata. Eduardo cae por primera vez en el hecho de que, mientras él va por va por su segundo bocadillo, Mark no ha llegado ni a la mitad del primero. Se esfuerza por recordar el desayuno pero no tiene más imagen que la de Mark sorbiendo café, y la noche anterior no había querido tomar nada antes de ir a dormir, argumentando que el cansancio le había quitado el apetito.

  
Tiene ojeras, la mirada despistada de quien no termina de aunar mente y cuerpo en un mismo sitio, y aparentemente, pocas o ningunas ganas de comer.

  
Y de hablar con Eduardo, menos. Y así de repente, Eduardo se enfada.

  
—Deberías morder con más ganas, Mark —espeta bruscamente, y a Mark no se le escapa el cambio de tono. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Eduardo con las cejas en alto.

  
—¿Qué pasa?

  
—No pasa nada.

  
—Ese tono no es de que no pase nada.

  
—Prefiero no hablar de ello —replica Eduardo de forma tajante. Mark hace una mueca, una mueca que Eduardo identifica como dolida un momento más tarde de lo debido, pero antes de que pueda balbucear una disculpa, Mark tapa el resto de su bocadillo y se pone en pie con un movimiento ágil, para luego alejarse a buen paso anunciando sin mirar hacia atrás que va a buscar un riachuelo donde rellenar la cantimplora.

  
Eduardo lo observa marcharse con la mala conciencia repicándole en la cabeza. Debería tenerlo más que aprendido, esto: Mark no se abre tan fácilmente y es conveniente suponer que en esta situación hay un plus de timidez por cinco años de total perdida de vista de su interlocutor. Si Chris estuviera presente le habría propinado un cachete reprobador, y Eduardo sabe que se lo tendría merecido.

 

&&&

 

La vuelta mejora ostensiblemente, al menos en términos logísticos. Llevan menos peso en las mochilas, todas las cuestas subidas ahora bajan, y Eduardo sabe localizar con más gracia las superficies a las que puede confiarles su integridad física. Mark va de nuevo delante, y esta vez no es tan complicado seguirle el paso, pero Eduardo tiene la sensación de que acelera cuando se le aproxima demasiado. Las dos veces que paran a descansar, Mark le ofrece la cantimplora sin abrir la boca, y a la tercera, Eduardo decide zanjar la situación.

  
Cuando Mark le pone la cantimplora delante, Eduardo no la coge. Mark la agita con insistencia, y Eduardo suspira.

  
—Mark —empieza en tono razonable.

  
—¿No quieres agua? —pregunta él, indiferente.

  
—Mark —repite Eduardo, con calma—. Perdóname, ¿vale? Me he puesto un poco borde allá arriba, no debería haberlo hecho. Te pido disculpas.

  
Mark le esquiva la mirada y sin más le lanza la cantimplora, que Eduardo caza al vuelo. Gira sobre sus pies pero no retoma la marcha, sino que simplemente se dedica a pasear con desgana alrededor de Eduardo. Hasta que en un momento dado, vuelve a girarse hacia él muy decidido y con los ojos encendidos:

  
—No puedes ir asumiendo cosas, Eduardo. No puedes esperar llegar y, y que todo sea tan fácil, así sin más.

  
—Lo sé —se apresura a asegurar Eduardo—. Ha sido un error. Me has preguntado, te he contestado y sólo por eso he creído que...

  
—No es que no puedas preguntar —le interrumpe Mark—. Pero si tú hubieras respondido lo mismo que yo, yo no te habría insistido. La gente a veces no tiene ganas de hablar en un momento dado de un tema en concreto, y punto. No es que... Esta vez.. No es que... — Mark completa la incoherencia con un ademán igualmente vago, pero Eduardo lo entiende. _No es que sea yo_. No es que sea aquel Mark, que ignoraba olímpicamente los _estás bien, me lo quieres contar y qué ha pasado_ de Eduardo la noche en que Erica Albright le había dado calabazas. No es que Mark no quiera contárselo, si no que ahora mismo no puede.

  
Si cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho lo mismo, Eduardo hubiese callado y asentido con la cabeza, hubiese recordado amablemente su presencia para cuando el otro quisiera hablar, y de ninguna de las maneras se hubiese ofendido. Durante el curso de la demanda, con el año más intenso de su vida siendo destripado entre peritos y abogados delante de sus ojos, Eduardo había pensado bastante esto, se había preguntado si su principal error no había sido tratar a Mark justo al revés de como trataba al resto del mundo: aguantándole cosas que al resto no le aceptaría, no tolerando lo que a los demás les perdonaría sin pestañear.

  
_No puedes ir asumiendo cosas, Eduardo_

  
—Tienes razón —admite Eduardo—. Ha sido una estupidez, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Cuando quieras que lo hablemos, si quieres que lo hablemos, me lo dices y ya está. Yo... No tengo problema para hablar de lo mi boda, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que, mmm... ofrecerme algo a cambio. Esto no es El silencio de los corderos.

  
La tontería le hace gracia a Mark, que medio ríe mientras se friega los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Puede que esté aguantando el trote mucho mejor que Eduardo, pero sin duda está bastante más cansado. La tensión se ha desvanecido, por el momento, y Eduardo se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a Mark y golpearle el hombro ligeramente con el puño. Mark suspira, y mira a Eduardo con los ojos bien abiertos.

  
—Wardo — dice, como si fuera una declaración de intenciones y el estómago de Eduardo se remueve impaciente por ver cuáles son éstas.

  
—¿Qué?

  
Mark se encoge de hombros, y niega con la cabeza.

  
—No pasa nada si tienes una cuenta en Twitter — dice Mark en tono condescendiente, pero al instante advierte—. Eso sí, la ralla la pongo en Tumblr.

  
Un par de pájaros levantan el vuelo bruscamente cuando Eduardo los sobresalta con una carcajada. Mark le dirige una mirada de reprobación porque, _Wardo, respeta el hábitat_ , pero esa sonrisa excepcional de antes parece no serlo tanto, ya que vuelve a aparecerse en su cara, fugaz pero presente. Mark golpea suavemente las piernas de Eduardo con su bastón y le dice que vaya él delante lo que queda de camino.

 

 

 

**domingo (i) _  
_**

 

  
Eduardo abre los ojos al sonido de un vaso posándose sobre la mesilla de noche. Contempla las manos de Mark remover un líquido emblanquecido con una cuchara, y chasquea la lengua con disgusto.

  
—Espero que eso sea morfina.

  
—Es agua con azúcar y limón —responde Mark, mientras golpea la cucharilla contra el borde del vaso para escurrir las gotas—. Te ayudará a recuperar energías. Si te la bebes toda, dejo que te automediques a placer.

  
Eduardo gruñe y se incorpora poco a poco en la cama, haciendo muecas de dolor a cada segundo, porque no hay músculo en el cuerpo que no le duela. Tiene los muslos tirantes, los gemelos cargados, las rodillas y las palmas de las manos magulladas, y los brazos adoloridos por culpa de un tramo bastante espectacular a la vuelta, tan empinado y tan de piedra que Eduardo había visto claramente que no podría salvar con su sentido del equilibro, así que no le había quedado otra que ponerse a ras del suelo y trepar hacia abajo y al revés hasta pasado el peligro. Mark había estado riendo prácticamente todo el camino de vuelta.

  
—Ha sido como ver a Spider-man borracho.

  
—Calla —había replicado Eduardo, mientras trataba de sacarse varias astillas que se le habían clavado en la base de las palmas.

  
A pesar de todo, a Eduardo le sienta bien el mejunje de azúcar y limón, y añadidas un par de aspirinas se siente como nuevo. Ante este cambio, Mark sugiere, como quien no quiere la cosa, que después de comer podrían ir a hacer alguna otra excursión, _mucho más corta por supuesto_.

  
—Estás de coña —es la respuesta de Eduardo.

  
—Es muy corta y todo es llano, la podemos hacer en bici —insiste Mark.

  
—Pero, ¿tú crees que estoy en condiciones de sentarme encima de un sillín? —sisea Eduardo indignado. Mark mira el cojín que la señora del hostal les ha prestado para que Eduardo pueda sentarse encima de la silla, y asiente con la cabeza, resignado.

  
Al final terminan subidos a un barco repleto de turistas, para el que tienen que firmar un formulario asegurando que no demandarán a nadie si caen al agua y se ahogan. Intentan hacer algo de caso a la explicación del guía sobre las especies de algas y peces del lago, pero pronto Mark empieza a quejarse de lo incómodo que le hacen sentir las actividades turísticas, tan repletas de gente que no le quita el flash a la cámara _ni siquiera cuando el puto fresco se está cayendo a pedazos_ , y de alguna manera terminan en la popa del barco, de espaldas al resto del personal, haciendo una recopilación de todas las colas de museos, atracciones en parques temáticos y monumentos nacionales que se han tragado en su vida.

  
De ahí la conversación va derivando en los sitios en los que han estado, de pequeños obligados con sus padres, de adolescentes ansiosos con el instituto, de mayores desesperados por escapar de la rutina. La excursión termina y Eduardo sigue hablando de Singapur otra hora más, con Mark escuchándole atentamente, mientras van a comprar comida para llevar y buscan un lugar donde almorzar sentados cerca de la orilla.

  
Puede que sea porque no están hablando de nada espinoso, o porque Mark tiene cara y actitud de haber dormido mejor y está devorando con fruición su empanada de carne, pero el caso es que hablan horas y horas, tienen que pararse a beber agua para humedecerse la garganta y que la voz no se les apague, las pausas pocas y cortas, y varias veces provocadas por factores externos: un silbido de ave en la lejanía que les hace perder el hilo, una familia que se acerca a pedirles si pueden recomendarles un restaurante, un guarda del Lago que les recuerda en tono de reproche que recojan toda la basura que hagan y la echen a los contenedores.

  
Y a pesar de lo entretenido que está con la conversación, Eduardo se percata de las pocas de este tipo que había tenido en la universidad, tan continuada, tan llena de preguntas y respuestas, de ratos de monólogo seguidos con atención por el otro, de momentos de palabras atropelladas lanzadas de ambos lados intentando expresar la misma idea al mismo tiempo. Eduardo se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que escucha a Mark hablar durante media hora seguida de algo no relacionado con código informático o la situación de Facebook. Y esto pasa mientras Mark le cuenta la primera vez que Hannah le hizo una visita a Palo Alto, poco después de cumplir los tres años, lo impresionada que se quedó la niña al ver el Golden Gate en San Francisco, y las ganas que tiene Mark de que sea un poco más mayorcita para enseñarle a construir maquetas de puentes a base de folios enrollados en forma de tubo.

  
Para cuando el sol empieza su descenso hacia las montañas, y la tarde va volviéndose amoratada, Eduardo se encuentra así mismo hablando de nuevo de Carol. De cómo la conoció, del año que pasaron en Singapur, el que pasaron en Río, el siguiente separados, él en Nueva York y ella de nuevo en Singapur, y el cuarto y último que pasaron juntos, comprometidos para una boda que, sin saber ellos muy bien cómo, se les había metido por el medio.

  
—Era lo lógico, ¿sabes? Ella, bueno, es una mujer fantástica, siempre, siempre, nos hemos llevado bien... Supongo que yo tampoco soy un mal partido y ella pensaría más o menos lo mismo de mí... Así que un día fui, compré un anillo y me declaré. Como cuando al final de un informe, lo imprimes y lo encuadernas. Era el toque final, no importaba que no hubiera nada en especial dentro.

  
Mark le escucha sin perderse palabra, sin desviar la mirada, a veces a Eduardo le da la sensación que casi sin pestañear. Esto es algo que nunca, nunca tuvo con Mark en la facultad, toda su concentración localizada en él durante más de cinco minutos, sin meter baza, sin hacer caras raras para liarle, sólo escuchándole y respondiendo cuando se ve directamente interpelado.

  
Aún así, en esta ocasión Mark interviene, claramente contrariado, con el ceño fruncido.

  
—Pero... No entiendo por qué no os casáis. O sea, vale, no queréis, pero... No entiendo que no queráis, que no... _os_ queráis... Es decir. Esta chica... suena perfecta para ti, Wardo.

  
Eduardo se encoge de hombros, un soplo de aire irónico escapándose de su boca, porque en cierta manera era de esperar que Mark se pusiera de lado de la lógica aplastante de la cuestión.

  
—Pero eso no tiene porqué significar nada, Mark —responde con serenidad—. Es una de esas cosas que suenan tan tópicas pero que luego son verdad. No escoges de quién te enamoras. Puedes tener a la persona ideal en tus brazos y perder la cabeza por esa otra llena de defectos que no tienes. Que sea perfecto no signifique que esté bien. Bla, bla, bla —Eduardo sacude la cabeza y suspira, recordando con algo de indignación todas las veces que él mismo se había repetido _es la chica perfecta, es la chica perfecta_ , obligándose a ignorar que en estos caso lo que uno debe pensar es que es _la_ chica. Eduardo abre la boca para continuar hablando porque lo cierto es que tiene ganas de hacerlo, de esta manera, sin tapujos. Con alguien que no ha conocido a Carol, ni les ha visto juntos, ni tiene una visión tan sesgada de las cosas como para que no le quepa en la cabeza que Eduardo y Carol puedan _no_ estar enamorados. Eduardo piensa en relatar la discusión que tuvo con la tía de Carol, que se pasó cinco minutos de teléfono insultándolo en portugués, pero las palabras le mueren en la boca.

  
Mark tiene la cabeza gacha, y los labios fruncidos, como si estuviera haciendo todo un esfuerzo por mantener la expresión contenida, los músculos de la cara ordenados en sus habituales líneas neutras. Eduardo se inclina hacia él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

  
—Eh —dice Eduardo. Mark parpadea y le mira con ojos brillantes.

  
—Qué —responde con pocas ganas.

  
—¿Puedo preguntar? —murmura Eduardo con suavidad. Mark hace una mueca vaga, sacude un poco la cabeza como si quisiera espantar los pensamientos que les están estorbando.

  
—Puedes preguntar, pero... No me apetece responder.

  
Eduardo asiente con la cabeza y ejerce algo de presión sobre el hombro de Mark.

  
—Cuando quieras —responde. Mark agacha la cabeza de nuevo, pero sonríe.

 

 

 

**lunes (i)**

 

**  
**

El lunes por la mañana, Mark anuncia que su próxima parada es Nueva Orleans y que no tiene ninguna prisa por llegar. Lo dice en tono conciliador, como dándole a Eduardo una vía de escape en el caso de que la quiera utilizar. A pesar del día anterior, de cómo habían vuelto al hostal exhaustos de tanto hablar, un día inspirado no quita que las cosas sigan muy tentativas entre ellos, el peligro de derrumbe constante. Pero a Eduardo la inestabilidad ahora mismo no le asusta, y no tiene ninguna intención de salirse de la ruta, por el momento. Así que se ofrece a conducir él el primer tramo de camino, y pone rumbo a Louisiana.

  
Media hora después se dirigen hacia el sur de Nevada, y cuando Eduardo sugiere que podría pasarse por Las Vegas a echar unos dados, Mark le mira con incredulidad.

  
—Wardo, ¿qué te dije ayer de los lugares turísticos?

  
—Habló el orgulloso ciudadano de la bahía de San Francisco.

  
—Donde vivo yo no hay turistas —replica Mark tranquilamente—. Sólo gente extraña que de repente llama a tu puerta, pero nada más.

  
Eduardo le mira con las cejas levantadas, y Mark se encoge de hombros.

  
—Pero qué vas a hacer —añade en tono resignado, y Eduardo dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia la carretera, los labios curvándose en una sonrisa involuntaria.

  
A pesar de que no vayan con prisas, la idea es llegar a Arizona hoy y pasar la noche allí, donde sea. El _donde sea_ a Eduardo le suena un poco inconveniente, porque ya tiene una edad para ir en plan improvisado por el mundo (a pesar de lo que su situación actual pueda indicar). Pero si Mark se lo toma con esa calma, Eduardo se niega a ser, otra vez, el responsable del grupo, así que sigue conduciendo a las cuarenta millas por hora que la carretera más polvorienta que Mark podría haber escogido exige, y decide dejar las preocupaciones para la llegada.

  
El día transcurre lento, pero no pesado. Una hora después dejar atrás el Lago Tahoe, a Mark se le cierran los ojos y termina roncando suavemente con la cara pegada al cristal, para gran diversión de Eduardo. Sobre las diez y media tienen que parar para repostar, y justo después de detener el coche, Eduardo presiona el botón que baja la ventanilla de Mark. La ventanilla desciende y la cabeza de Mark cae hacia delante. Mark despierta con un salto que no lo pone en pie porque el coche no le da espacio para hacerlo, y Eduardo se desliza peligrosamente fuera del asiento de la risa.

  
—Muy gracioso —farfulla Mark malhumorado, mientras se limpia con el reverso de la mano la baba que le ha ido cayendo por la barbilla mientras dormía.

  
—Lo ha sido —asiente Eduardo alegremente—. Voy a poner gasolina y a comprar algo para comer. ¿Te apetece algo?

  
Mark niega con la cabeza perezosamente y de nuevo se hunde en su silla, bastante amodorrado todavía a pesar del susto. Eduardo sale del coche y después de poner gasolina, va a la tienda a pagar y a hacerse con chocolatinas y alguna cosa para leer. La mayoría de los libros que tienen en los estantes son ediciones de bolsillo de títulos que ni siquiera llegan a la categoría de aceptables para matar el tiempo; entre ellos encuentra una guía maltrecha de Lousiana por setenta y cinco centavos, y decide comprarla.

  
Mientras hace cola para pagar, mira a través del cristal y ve a Mark dentro del coche, con el móvil en la oreja y la expresión sombría. No le ve hablar en ningún momento, así que Eduardo intuye que está escuchando un mensaje del buzón de voz. Cuando éste parece terminar, Mark se aparta el teléfono del oído y Eduardo le ve apretando con firmeza uno de los botones. Acto seguido, lanza el móvil despreocupadamente al asiento trasero y se cruza de brazos, mirando con rencor a la guantera.  
La dependienta de la gasolinera llama la atención de Eduardo, que se gira hacia ella por inercia y le pone todo lo que se lleva en el mostrador, sin hacer mucho caso mientras la muchacha va repitiendo en voz alta el precio de cada producto.

  
*

  
Poco después del almuerzo, llegan a Arizona, y cuando más tarde les aparece por primera vez un cartel anunciando que les quedan cuatrocientas millas para llegar a Tucson, deciden pasar la noche allí. Es Mark quién conduce ahora y pone la radio para no dormirse, porque son las cuatro de la tarde y el sol invadiendo la carretera no invita a otra cosa que no sea a una siesta. Pillan una de esas emisoras locales cuya programación se compone en un noventa por cierto de música ochentera, y el otro diez por ciento son boletines parroquiales o de las autoridades del condado, y se entretienen burlándose el uno del otro cuando sin percatarse se ponen a canturrear alguna de las canciones.

  
Cada vez que abandonan un condado, al poco tiempo la radio empieza a tener interferencias, y la frecuencia se resintoniza. Cambian de una canción de Boney M a un programa de cocina compuesto por señoras mayores que más que explicar cómo hacer una torta de arándanos, discuten sobre cómo hacerla, para terminar la tarde con un señor concejal echando un discurso sobre por qué Obama es comunista y eso de ninguna de las maneras se puede tolerar.

  
—Se está muriendo de ganas de decir "y además es negro" —comenta Eduardo.

  
—Seguramente lo ha dicho al principio del programa, pero nos lo hemos perdido —replica Mark tranquilamente.

  
Cuando pierden al señor anti-Obama y anti-todo en general, empieza a sonar música clásica por los altavoces, y por ahí Mark si que no pasa. Apaga la radio y el resto del viaje transcurre con placidez absoluta, las ventanillas algo bajadas dejando que el aire apresurado se cuele en el coche, el paisaje desértico que les rodea perdiendo la aridez del naranja y el amarillo a medida que el sol va poniéndose, cubriéndose de sombras y adquiriendo cierto aire espectral que tiene a Eduardo ensimismado. Observa el cambiar de las tonalidades en el cielo y en la tierra fascinado, la mente completamente despejada y absorta en lo que le regalan los ojos. De vez en cuando tiene algún pensamiento extraño, divaga sobre cómo el tiempo tiene una forma muy elegante de deslizarse por el mundo, cada hora manipulando a su manera la textura del aire, cada minuto dando o quitando luz a los colores tanto de aquello artificial como de lo natural. Eduardo tarda un poco en ser plenamente consciente de que la imagen delante de sus ojos se ha vuelto completamente oscura; mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca y ve que son ya las siete de la tarde.

  
—Falta poco —dice de pronto la voz de Mark, despertándole del ensueño—. Pensaba que te habías dormido.

  
Eduardo sacude la cabeza, la apoya de nuevo sobre el respaldo.

  
—No. Estaba... —Eduardo hace un gesto hacia la ventana que espera que tenga implícito un _estaba alucinando con el paisaje_. Mark tan sólo murmulla un _hmm_ de conformidad, como si hubiera entendido de qué iba la cosa de todas maneras.

  
—Estaría genial hacer un viaje así pero... sin fecha de retorno, ¿sabes? —dice sin dejar de mirar la carretera—. Con calma. Parando en todo sitio que te venga bien, los días que quieras, sin prisa por coger ésa o aquélla carretera...

  
—Tú podrías hacerlo —dice Eduardo—. Tienes dinero, coche, una empresa de la que te puedes escaquear todo lo que quieras...

  
—Hipotéticamente, sí —admite Mark—. Pero me conozco y sé que antes de que terminara el mes me volvería loco y me verías por el desierto tratando de pillar wifi con un cactus.

  
Eduardo aún está riendo, cuando el teléfono de Mark en el asiento trasero vuelve a sonar. Eduardo se estira hacia atrás con un movimiento ágil, lo atrapa entre sus dedos y lee el nombre en la pantalla, sin pararse a pensar el motivo por el cuál el móvil de Mark había terminado castigado en el asiento trasero.

  
—Danny —anuncia mirando aún la pantalla—. ¿Lo cojo?

  
—¡No! —exclama Mark sin aliento, sobresaltando a Eduardo con el miedo en su voz—. Deja el móvil donde estaba, Eduardo, por favor —le pide con un tono neutro que sin embargo a Eduardo le suena a súplica. Obedece inmediatamente, con una mezcla entre culpabilidad por haber metido la pata y total desconcierto por no saber por qué.

  
—Perdona —se disculpa, frunciendo el ceño, observando cómo las manos de Mark se aferran al volante, como su respiración ha pasado de cero a mil en cuestión de un segundo.

  
Mark respira profundamente para tratar de calmarla, pero le cuesta lo suyo. Cuando por fin se relaja lo suficiente como para que la espalda le toque de nuevo el respaldo del asiento, susurra, sin apenas voz:

  
—No pasa nada —Eduardo lo mira fijamente unos instantes, la luz de la luna y de los faros delineando con tenuidad su rostro ceñudo, el parpadeo acelerado de sus ojos, el labio inferior torturado por sus dientes.

  
—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —dice Eduardo en un tono que no admite réplica, así que Mark no dice nada. Eduardo tampoco tiene que añadir, así que se cruza de brazos, y mira hacia delante.

 

 

 

**martes (i)**

 

**  
**

El martes cruzan Nuevo México con la misma parsimonia, o incluso más pronunciada, porque obviamente Mark no ha pasado buena noche y el rato que le toca conducir lo hace a treinta millas por hora. Eduardo no tiene nada en contra de avanzar lentamente, pero si de que Mark se duerma al volante y terminen los dos despeñándose por un acantilado, así que le hace levantarse del asiento trasero y se declara conductor único e irreemplazable del día.

  
A la hora del almuerzo, compran perritos calientes en una gasolinera y paran a comer en medio de una carretera desértica en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Poco después, mientras Mark se echa la siesta tendido en el asiento trasero, los pies colgándole fuera de la puerta, Eduardo llama a Carol. Después de explicarle dónde está, qué está haciendo, con quién, y por qué, tiene que invertir otros tantos minutos en convencerla de que no le está tomando el pelo.

  
—Pero, Eduardo —Carol ríe sin aliento, incrédula—. No... O sea, imaginaba que la cosa habría tenido algo de éxito, porque si no ya habrías vuelto, pero esto... No me lo creo.

  
—Sí, bueno, yo estoy aquí presente y tampoco me lo creo.

  
—Pero, a ver. ¿Habéis hablado de, no sé, la puñalada trapera? O de la demanda, o... de todas las veces que ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo y tú...

  
—No, no —Eduardo la interrumpe antes de continuar escuchando todos los temas de los que Mark y él podrían, _deberían_ , estar hablando pero que de momento han quedado arrinconados por otros considerados más relevantes en el momento, como Mark rajando sobre lo prepotentes y soberanamente inútiles que eran los becarios que habían llegado en la última tanda, o las medidas económicas que Eduardo creía necesarias aplicar para evitar que el país caiga en una nueva recesión—. Estamos como una especie de tregua. Poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas... —lo cual es menos que más cierto— Hablando un poco de todo y de nada —lo cual se aproxima bastante más a la realidad.

  
—Eduardo, pero... —Carol suena desconcertada y preocupada, y a Eduardo nunca le ha gustado provocar esos sentimientos en Carol, porque normalmente significan que está haciendo algo mal y suele ser indiscutible. Carol es una de esas personas que _siempre_ tiene razón—. Querido, vas a tener que hablar de todo lo otro en algún momento, sino no vais a solucionar nada.

  
—Es difícil, Carol. Él no está muy bien ahora y... Ni siquiera sé qué le pasa. No querría inmiscuirme, complicar las cosas...

  
—¿Complicar las cosas? —replica Carol, sorprendida—. Eduardo, estáis cruzando el país en coche. Lo único más complicado que eso sería que lo estuvierais haciendo en monopatín. _Tienes que hablar con él_.

  
—Lo sé, lo sé —responde Eduardo, con ansia—. Pero... Es que... _No sé cómo_ — murmura entre dientes, derrotado, y por un instante está decidido a contarle a Carol lo de las no ya una, sino cuatro llamadas ignoradas por Mark en lo que lleva de mañana, antes de que se hubiese decidido por apagar el móvil definitivamente y desterrarlo al maletero. Quiere consultarle a Carol sobre el tema y que le ayude, que valore si las sospechas de Eduardo van bien encaminadas, o al menos que le resuelva la duda sobre si Danny también puede ser un nombre de chica.

  
Pero también sabe que con toda probabilidad, Carol responderá con algo cierto y molesto, algo tipo _Eduardo, evita que el impulso cotilla te distraiga y concéntrate en buscar alguna manera de aclararte con Mark y con tu vida, haz el favor_ , y ése es un razonamiento que por ahora Eduardo prefiere dejar aparcado. De todas maneras, antes de seguir hablando, Eduardo ve los pies de Mark retirarse hacia dentro del coche y un instante después lo ve incorporarse en el asiento, desperezándose.— Carol, tengo que dejarte, Mark acaba de despertar.

  
—Bueno — Carol suena contrariada, pero no protesta—. Vale, está bien. Pero Eduardo, ¡habla con él!

  
—Pero si estamos hablando mucho. Sólo que... no.. no del motivo por el cual no hemos hablado en cinco años...

  
—Ay, _Eduardo_ —Carol resopla con reprobación antes de colgar.

  
*

  
El miércoles por la noche, mientras cenan en un hamburguesería en Houston, Mark recibe otra llamada de teléfono a la que sí responde.

  
—Eh, Dustin —saluda en tono animado—. Sí, sí, estoy bien... ¿Tú? Pues... ahora mismo voy por Tejas, estamos en Houston. Pasamos la noche aquí, y mañana ya seguiremos hasta Lousiana... Yo y Eduardo —Eduardo levanta la vista de su hamburguesa con bacon y cebolla justo a tiempo para ver a Mark poner los ojos en blanco—. No, Eduardo Saverin no, mi primo Eduardo el portorriqueño... Claro que es _Eduardo_ —Eduardo retira su atención de la hamburguesa definitivamente, incapaz de dar otro bocado, tenso mientras escucha como el volumen de la voz de Dustin va elevándose de tal manera que provoca muecas de disgusto en Mark—. Dustin, deja de gritarme al oído, por favor. Yo... ¡yo qué sé! Se presentó en mi casa, no iba a dejarle allí... Vino a verme... Sí, sí, vino a verme a _mí_ —Mark escucha a Dustin gritar un poco más con expresión exasperada, hasta que parece hartarse y aparta el móvil de su oreja con gesto brusco y se lo extiende a Eduardo—. Por favor, Wardo. Habla con Dustin y confírmale que no estoy cruzando el país colocado de éxtasis.

  
Eduardo toma el teléfono con cierta reticencia, y respira profundamente antes de saludar.

  
—Hola, Dustin —al otro lado del auricular, se oye un sonido parecido al de un globo perdiendo todo el aire de golpe.

  
—¡WARDO!— grita Dustin y Eduardo se estremece del susto y del dolor provocado por ese torrente de voz agudo irrumpiendo en su oído. Enfrente suyo, Mark sonríe mientras juega con el tenedor con sus hojas de lechuga— Pero, ¡cómo! —se exclama alegremente y atónito—. ¿Qué coño haces ahí con Mark? ¿Estáis de viaje místico por la cara oculta de la luna?

  
—Estamos de viaje — responde Eduardo simplemente.

  
—Qué fuerte, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿Fuiste a Palo Alto a ver a Mark? ¿Así, espontáneamente?

  
—Mmm... Sip, justo así.

  
Dustin suelta una carcajada que de nuevo provoca que la cabeza de Eduardo se resienta, pero al mismo tiempo le da una gran sensación de calidez. Es con Chris con quién Eduardo ha mantenido un contacto más constante e íntimo, la figura de Dustin siempre marcada demasiado por su cercanía a Mark como para acudir a ella, por mucho que Eduardo también la echara de menos. No ha hablado con Dustin al menos desde hace un año, y no se acordaba del buen humor que era capaz de contagiar un sólo grito de alegría exagerado.

  
—O sea, esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida —continua Dustin entusiasmadísimo y entonces, para espanto de Eduardo, exclama— ¡Voy a llamar a Chris!

  
A Eduardo se le endereza la espalda como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica.

  
—No, no, no, ¡no! ¡Dustin! ¡ _No_ llames a Chris! ¡No...! —Pero Dustin no le hace ningún caso y antes de que Eduardo pueda seguir insistiendo, el tono intermitente de la línea le confirma que la lleva clara. Eduardo cuelga el teléfono, lo coloca sobre la mesa y resopla.

  
Mira a Mark, que le devuelve la mirada, ladeando la cabeza, con curiosidad.

  
—¿Por qué no quieres que Dustin llame a Chris? —pregunta extrañado. Eduardo suspira, dedica unos segundos a sentir pena por sí mismo por lo que está a punto de decir en voz alta.

  
—Fue a Chris al que llamé para pedirle tu dirección en Palo Alto —explica en tono apagado—. Pero a él le dije que la quería para escribirte.

  
Mark pestañea varias veces, y lentamente sus labios van curvándose en una sonrisa que se acentúa en malicia cuando el móvil de Eduardo empieza a reclamar su atención de una manera que suena más severa que de costumbre.

  
—Te vas a enterar —sentencia Mark, y le hace el gesto del brindis con su vaso de coca-cola. Eduardo suspira y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo, lo descuelga sin necesidad de leer el nombre en la pantalla para saber de quién se trata.

  
—Chris, hola —saluda, resignado. Chris no le devuelve el saludo.

  
—Qué coño haces con Mark en un pueblo de Tejas, Eduardo.

  
—Eh... ¿cenar?

  
— _Eduardo_ —Eduardo tiene veintiocho años y va de cara a los veintinueve, pero aún así se hunde en su silla como un crío al que sus padres le están echando la bronca por hacer justo lo contrario de lo que le habían ordenado—. No lo entiendo, es que no me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Esto es lo que para ti significa ponerte en contacto poco a poco con Mark? —inquiere Chris con severidad.

  
—¿Cómo lo haces para acordarte de las conversaciones con esa precisión? —pregunta Eduardo pasmado, y Mark se atraganta con la coca-cola y la escupe en el vaso.

  
Chris deja escapar un quejido trágico.

  
—Eduardo —repite, y se le oye cansadísimo. Eduardo puede imaginárselo perfectamente, estirando con desasosiego de su corbata como si quisiera ahogarse con ella pero no le quedaran energías suficientes para ello—. Pero, ¿qué haces ahí?

  
—Chris, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no?

  
—Cuéntale lo del hielo —ofrece Mark aún medio tosiendo, y Eduardo le hace callar con un ademán.

  
—Chris, venga, no te preocupes, estamos bien. Estamos comiendo ensalada —Eduardo aporta el dato porque al fin y al cabo Chris siempre había sido el que les hacía coger en la cafetería de la universidad el plato de verduras para acompañar la carne en lugar de el de patatas fritas; puede que con ello se gane algunos puntos.

  
—Pero, ¿no te dejé claro que Mark no está para dramas?

  
—Oye, no hay ningún drama, estamos cenando juntos y mañana nos vamos a Nueva Orleans. Mark ha pensado incluso pasar a verte en unos días, ¿no te parece bien?  
Chris suelta una risotada ahogada e incrédula.

  
—A mí... Yo... ¡ _Qué raritos habéis sido siempre los dos_! —espeta enfadado, y cuelga. Eduardo y Mark se miran, pero antes de que sean capaces de llegar a ninguna conclusión, el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Eduardo responde enseguida, sonriente.

  
—Chris, cuánto tiempo.

  
—Wardo —dice Chris en tono de advertencia, pero después añade, bastante más calmado, que se alegrará mucho de que vayan a verle y de que le avisen cuando vayan a hacerlo para que pueda prepararse, _logística y psicológicamente hablando_ —. Pero de verdad, Wardo, como no me traigas a Mark entero... Atento a las consecuencias —y hecha la amenaza, Chris cuelga.

  
Acto seguido vuelve a llamar Dustin, que lo acribilla a preguntas y lo marea con exclamaciones de alegría incesantes, pero que poco antes de colgar, también adopta su mejor tono de persona mayor y responsable para pedirle que, por favor, vaya cuidado con Mark, _que el pobre está muy sensible estos días_ , y aunque con una actitud más ligera pero que de alguna manera suena más en serio que la de Chris, le advierte que si se porta como un capullo, puede que le caiga una hostia.

  
Después de colgar, Eduardo deja el teléfono encima de la mesa, perplejo, y al levantar la vista ve que Mark le está observando con el ceño fruncido.

  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta. Eduardo toma aire antes de responder y vale. No quiere forzar a Mark. No quiere obligarle a que le cuente nada que no quiera, o que no tenga ganas de explicar. Pero ya que su integridad física parece sujeta al hecho de que pueda o no disgustar a Mark, Eduardo considera que tiene derecho a que le den al menos una pista sobre cómo no hacerlo.

  
—Mark, a ver. Sé que hemos quedado en que cuando quieras contármelo lo harás, pero por la actitud del personal estoy empezando a pensar que igual te estás muriendo y este viaje es como una de las cosas que entran en tu lista antes de pasar al más allá...

  
— _Wardo_ —Mark ríe divertido—. No me estoy muriendo. Pero es que Chris y Dustin... Bueno. Uno no puede tener un mal día —Mark vacila—. Mes —se corrige. Eduardo suspira.

  
—¿Ese dato me lo das para que me tranquilice?

  
Mark sonríe más aún. Carraspea y toma aire, obviamente algo incómodo pero con la expresión mucho más relajada, como si llevara tiempo resignado a que este momento iba a llegar sin poder evitarlo y que, una vez se está aconteciendo, no le parece tan grave.

  
—¿Sabes eso de que tu ex-chica y tú cancelasteis la boda de mutuo acuerdo? —Eduardo asiente con la cabeza lentamente. Mark gira la cabeza hacia la ventana antes de seguir hablando—. Pues en mi caso... Mi... ex-chico canceló la relación de acuerdo consigo mismo.

  
Eduardo tarda varios segundos en procesar lo que acaba de oír, y aún cuando por fin tiene una respuesta, se encuentra con que lo único que tiene son más preguntas.  
—Danny —dice, y Mark asiente con la cabeza. Eduardo intuye que es el único dato sobre el _quién_ que va a conseguir esta noche, así que aprovecha para hacer girar la conversación hacia un tema que también le intriga, a decir verdad.

  
—Así que eres gay —proclama, asombrado. Mark lo mira con los ojos como platos un segundo, y entonces parece caer en el algo.

—Es verdad — murmura, más para sí mismo que para Eduardo.— Tú no estabas cuando...

Eduardo niega con la cabeza.

—No, yo no estaba _cuando_ —Mark vuelve a reír suavemente y toma un sorbo de su refresco antes de añadir, pensativo:

—Será verdad lo que dice Chris, siempre te queda alguien a quién salirle del armario.

Eduardo se masajea las sienes con las puntas de los dedos, sintiéndose sobrecargado.

—Y el otro día me pareció toda una novedad que tuvieras una sobrina —comenta en tono conversacional, y Mark tan sólo se encoge de hombros ante la ironía del asunto.

—Cinco años, Wardo. _Cinco_.

Eduardo no tiene qué responderle, y Mark tampoco se lo pide.


	3. De Lousiana a Alabama

**jueves (i)**

Eduardo siempre ha sido consciente de que las curvas en la carretera que Mark y él recorren no son las únicas a sortear en este viaje, pero aún así los días de tranquilidad que preceden a éste han conseguido engañarle, otra vez. Hasta que llegan a Nueva Orleans y la fragilidad de este extraño pacto entre Mark y él vuelve a hacerse evidente.

&&&

La guía de Louisiana que Eduardo había comprado en la gasolinera recomienda un hotel del barrio francés de Nueva Orleans que queda cerca tanto del Cafe du Monde como de la Catedral de Sant Louis. Queda poco para que lleguen a la ciudad, así que Eduardo llama y reserva dos habitaciones, que les están esperando cuando llegan poco antes de la una de la tarde. Se deshacen del equipaje sin mucho miramiento y van directos a preguntar al recepcionista por un restaurante decente, ya que el desayuno en el hostal de Houston dejaba todo que desear, y desde la hamburguesa con ensalada de la noche sólo ha habido varios cafés y un par de donuts.

Como era de esperar en un hotel así, el recepcionista les señala en el mapa varios restaurantes en los que uno no se puede presentar llevando vaqueros y sudadera. De hecho, el hombre pone cara de espanto cuando después de explayarse, casi con delectación, en la descripción del que puede que sea el mejor restaurante de la zona, Mark dice, muy resuelto, _pues nos vamos ahora mismo para allá._

—Eh... Me parece que será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos —sugiere Eduardo y el recepcionista le dedica un ademán de aprobación.

Mark no lo entiende.

—Tenemos dinero para pagar, ¿por qué no es suficiente? —pregunta con fastidio mientras Eduardo le arrastra de vuelta al ascensor.

—Mark, esto no es Syllicon Valley. Estoy convencido que si te dejo ir con chanclas y calcetines nos echarán de una patada en el culo.

—Qué panda de snobs —refunfuña Mark, cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared del ascensor, y Eduardo le mira con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué? —pregunta Mark inocentemente.

Eduardo se da una ducha veloz al llegar a la habitación, y aún no ha terminado de secarse cuando Mark llama a su puerta y grita a través de ella:

—¡Yo ya estoy! ¡Te espero abajo! —Eduardo pone los ojos en blanco y continua secándose tranquilamente.

No tarda mucho más de diez minutos en llegar a la sala de espera, pero cuando localiza a Mark en ella, ve que se encuentra de lo más entretenido hablando por el móvil: va paseándose por la sala con una sonrisa llena de sorna y escucha atentamente lo que la otra persona le está contando y que al parecer no tiene pies ni cabeza. Eduardo se acerca a él con curiosidad; cuando llega a su altura, Mark está diciendo:

—... no creo que nadie esté interesado en comprar una guía de los Estados Unidos escrita por mí, sinceramente —la otra persona le interrumpe con un argumento que por la expresión de Mark parece ser otro más en una larga lista de absurdidades—. Soy director ejecutivo, puta, _en Facebook_ , no es que eso me dé autoridad en el mundo del turismo —Eduardo se detiene cerca de Mark, y espera, de repente alerta. La frase de presentación en las tarjetas de Mark nació de la misma persona que resultó ser su principal promotora. Eduardo siente las primeras punzadas de disgusto mezcladas con incertidumbre. No ayuda para nada el hecho de que, cuando Mark por fin se percata de su presencia, los hombros se le tensan.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Eduardo en voz baja, aunque lo sabe perfectamente. Mark aparta un momento el móvil de su oreja y coloca la mano sobre el auricular.

—Es Sean —responde en voz igualmente baja. Eduardo asiente con la cabeza.

— _Ah_ —Mark le mira con ojos escrutadores, y Eduardo le esquiva la mirada—. Te espero fuera —anuncia, y dando la vuelta sobre sus talones, se apresura a salir hacia el recibidor del hotel.

&&&

En el restaurante, después de que el maître haya anotado la comanda y mientras esperan a que les traigan el vino, la densidad del silencio es tal que llena las copas, los platos y todo el espacio intermedio. Mark sigue empecinado en mirar a Eduardo, y Eduardo encuentra la perfecta excusa para no encararle en observar las paredes del restaurante, pintadas de un rojo intenso, manchado con líneas verdes y doradas que se enredan dibujando hojas y flores. Por bonito que sea el lugar, Eduardo es consciente de que ésta no es la mejor de las actitudes, pero aún así por el momento no se le ocurre una menos mala.

Sean Parker le pone de malhumor. De manera irracional. No porque Eduardo no tenga motivos para aborrecerle, sino porque no debería hacerlo _tanto_. Sean Parker quizás le puso el cuchillo en la mano, pero la puñalada la asestó Mark. Eduardo siempre ha sabido eso. Pero aún así. Es como cuando descubre que alguien en la oficina manda recados a su secretaria sin consultarle a él primero o cuando su madre confirma su asistencia a una comida familiar a la que él no tenía ninguna intención de ir. No importa que sean cosas nada o relativamente graves, o solucionables pasado el cabreo. Ponen a Eduardo de malhumor.

Sean Parker pone a Eduardo de _muy_ malhumor.

Así que la tensión en estos momentos tiene un nombre muy concreto, que a diferencia de Eduardo, obviamente Mark no tiene ningún reparo en pronunciar.

—¿Estás de mala hostia por lo de Sean? —pregunta simplemente, mientras el camarero les sirve el vino a cada uno con delicadeza. Eduardo se da el tiempo de que su copa esté llena y él haya podido dar un buen trago para responder.

—No... Eh, no sabía que seguíais siendo amigos —responde y, con algo más de sinceridad, añade— Me ha sorprendido después de bueno... Todos los pifostios que ha ido montando a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

Mark ladea la cabeza, pensativo, y se encoge de hombros antes de dar él también un trago a su copa.

—Sean es una persona muy extraña —dice pasados unos momentos—. Soy perfectamente consciente de que es alguien de quien no me puedo fiar... Por eso, sí, puedo llamarle amigo, pero no significa que esté al mismo nivel que Dustin, Chris o Da... _más gente_ —Mark vuelve a hacer un gesto vago con los hombros, como si eso resumiera la simplicidad de la cuestión.

Eduardo no lo entiende.

—Entonces, ¿qué es para ti? ¿Un conocido? El... ¿el equivalente a un hermano descarriado?

—Hmm, ésa última me gusta —comenta Mark en tono conversacional, pero cuando Eduardo chasquea con escepticismo, vuelve a un tono más serio, se inclina hacia delante en la mesa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. Eduardo, Sean es un fantasma. Me ha ayudado mucho, me ayuda bastante de hecho, pero viene todo de él, te aseguro que yo no voy nunca a buscarle. Es una persona... inconstante y extravagante con la que sé que no puedo contar, pero... no sé. Está... Está _ahí_. ¿No tienes tú gente así?

Es difícil no tener gente así en la vida, Eduardo razona. Siempre hay alguien de ese calibre rondado cerca, que es todo propaganda y solemnidad mientras lo fácil dura, pero cuando llegan los baches son los primeros en saltar del coche. Pero para él Sean Parker no entra en esa categoría, sino que lo sitúa a un nivel mucho más perverso.

—Este caso es diferente —afirma Eduardo con contundencia.

—Claro, tú lo ves así —replica Mark inmediatamente. El estómago de Eduardo da un vuelco muy desagradable.

—¿Y eso que significa? —pregunta muy despacio. Mark toma aire antes de continuar y Eduardo sabe que ha llegado el momento que lleva esquivando seis días, cinco años.

—Eduardo, supongo que ves a Sean como una especie de ente maligno que me manipuló para echarte de la empresa...

—Oh, joder —suspira Eduardo, derrotado, porque ahora que han sido dichas las palabras mágicas, no es que vayan a poder posponer más el tema.

—... y no es que quiera echare encima toda la responsabilidad, pero... —continua Mark— Pero de cara a ti, sí que soy plenamente responsable, la culpa es sólo mía, no de Sean.

—¿A qué viene este interés por defenderle, por cierto? —salta Eduardo— Me resulta curioso, se diría que en estos casos uno intentaría echarle el muerto a otro.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta Mark, el ceño fruncido, los tonos iniciales del enfado empezando a escucharse en su voz— ¿A caso tú lo harías?

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Oh, claro —Mark esboza una sonrisa irónica y se muerde le labio, negando con la cabeza. Eduardo se mueve en la silla, mirando a su alrededor incómodo. De repente las paredes le parecen demasiado cargadas, y el restaurante demasiado lleno de voces que discuten otros problemas que no son los suyos—. Lo único que quiero decir —dice Mark, sin inmutarse cuando Eduardo vuelve a mirarle con expresión sombría— es que no entiendo por qué estás aquí, conmigo, pasando por todo esto para... ver si puedes perdonarme o lo que sea, y al mismo tiempo estás ahí, enfadado con Sean como si...

—Mark —le corta Eduardo, brusco—. Sean Parker me cabrea, es lo único. Es un tío impresentable. Es más, probablemente es el arquetipo de los tíos impresentables del mundo, y me cabrea, me cabrea mucho, y ya está. Pero no estoy enfadado _con él_.

Mark se queda momentáneamente boquiabierto, pero cuando vuelve a recuperar la compostura, a Eduardo le parece vislumbrar un relucir triunfal en sus ojos.

—Bueno, resulta que por lo menos tiene algo claro —dice con frialdad. Pero la voz le tiembla.

Eduardo no responde, y vuelve dar un trago de vino, para así disimular que la amargura en la boca le viene de otra parte.

&&&

Al salir del restaurante, Mark quiere volver al hotel a dar una cabezada y Eduardo prefiere ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Ninguno de los dos intenta convencer al otro para que le acompañe. Eduardo sabe que Mark está cansado, que sigue sin apenas dormir por las noches, y por eso se pasa el día dando cabezadas cuando no conduce él, y después de las comidas siempre le viene un bajón que sólo se le pasa con un poco de siesta. Tan sólo el día anterior, Eduardo hubiese ido con él, aunque fuera por solidaridad, se hubiese esperado para vagar juntos por las calles de Nueva Orleans, pero está bastante convencido de que los dos tienen las mismas ganas de perderse un rato de vista. Así que sin más se despiden, sin acordar una hora de regreso o un lugar de encuentro, y echan a andar en direcciones opuestas.

Eduardo camina sin detenerse durante un buen rato, sin preocuparse especialmente por recordar la ruta que sus pies van marcando. Tan sólo procura no irse demasiado lejos, gira en medio de una calle cuando le parece que el final queda demasiado lejos, entre una más vacía de gente y otra más llena escoge la más repleta, para poder preguntar a algún transeúnte si de pronto no puede siquiera intuir hacia dónde avanzar. Se enfrasca en varios círculos, pasando una, dos, tres veces por el mismo sitio, mirando pero sin ver, incapaz de dejarse impresionar por la arquitectura de las fachadas, sus colores imprevisibles, la música que muchas veces se escapa por las ventanas, fundiéndose con un tumulto de voces animadas. La cabeza de Eduardo ya se encuentra demasiado sumida en el caos como para poder admirar la gracia y belleza de éste.

Se diría que las certezas ayudan a ver con claridad las posibles soluciones del conflicto, pero a Eduardo el saber que sigue enfadado con Mark no le ayuda en nada. Su relación con Mark siempre ha sido un cúmulo de incoherencias, una detrás de la otra, y la siguiente más inexplicable que el anterior. Estar enfadado con él y querer pasar tiempo con él son presupuestos que se repelen, pero Eduardo está curado en salud en lo que a contradicciones respecta. De hecho, ha podido comprobar que ni siquiera las cosas que parecen encajar perfectamente tienen porqué funcionar. Es cuestión de matices, de detalles, de milímetros que sobran o que faltan, y dos piezas que parecían en buenas condiciones chocan y se salen del eje, y otras dos que parecían estorbarse pueden llegar a funcionar bien si se encuentran en otro lugar, otro momento.

Mark es una pieza suelta que lleva dando tumbos en la cabeza de Eduardo durante cinco años. En ocasiones se la oía, como un repique metálico contra las paredes de esa estructura que funcionaba sin ella, y no pocas veces Eduardo sintió la tentación de alargar los dedos y alcanzarla. Nunca lo hizo y ahora se ha tenido que lanzar de cabeza a buscarla, a pillarla por sorpresa antes de que se le escapara. Lo único que le queda a Eduardo es decidir qué hacer con ella: si buscar un lugar donde colocarla, o extirparla definitivamente de su sistema.

Pero ocurre que la pieza en cuestión ya no es lo que Eduardo recordaba. Se ha llenado de matices de los que Eduardo no conoce la historia: su color ha perdido brillo pero se ha vuelto más compacto, las puntas se han vuelto más suaves y los bordes singuen afilados pero están llenos de cortes. Eduardo quiere examinar estos cambios, saber de dónde vienen; una parte algo suicida en él incluso quiere arriesgarse a volver a cortarse, a ver si duele igual o las heridas curan rápido.

Y todo podría resolverse si Eduardo sólo pudiera ver lo nuevo, lo desconocido, lo que desde que Mark confesó en su cocina que estaba escapando de su vida porque no se encontraba bien, no deja de repetirle en bucle que éste Mark y el que le echó fuera de su vida sin tan siquiera poner un poco de esfuerzo en el empujón pertenecen a vidas distintas, y que quizás en _ésta_ las cosas pueden salir bien.

Pero si hay algo que al rencor se le da bien es la abstracción, arrasar con los matices y hacer de la versión corta de la historia la más cruel. A Eduardo hay momentos en que le nubla la vista, le emborrona lo que no sabe aún si está preparado para asimilar, y de esa pieza que ahora tiene en las manos, esperando su veredicto, sólo puede ver la forma. Una forma que no ha cambiado en todos estos años, que nunca podrá hacerlo por mucho que se magulle o altere su color. Eduardo no sabe si alguna vez podrá mirarla y no acordarse de porqué tuvo que arrancársela en primer lugar.

No sabe si en algún momento dejará de importarle. No sabe hasta qué punto le importa ahora, ni cuáles de esta amalgama de sentimientos que se le acumulan en el pecho son suyos, frescos, ni qué otros son viejos y heredados de aquel chaval de veintiún años dolido y tan, tan triste. Las líneas de separación se mueven en un continuo vaivén entre el ahora y el ayer, la esperanza y la reticencia, y Eduardo sólo sabe que necesita más tiempo para decidir si debería delinearlas mejor, o sencillamente borrarlas.

Una de las calles que dan sombra a sus divagaciones tiene todas las fachadas de las casas pintadas en distintas tonalidades de rojo. Eduardo se da cuenta ahora, aunque posiblemente es la segunda o tercera vez que pasa por delante. Piensa en los botes de pintura rojos que tiene en su apartamento, esperando a que se decida y pinte las paredes de un color que al él parecía perfecto a pesar de las objeciones del decorador, que Carol había hecho callar replicando que _es el piso de Eduardo, señor_. Eduardo la había mirado y ella se había percatado del error, o mejor dicho, del acierto. Una semana después habían cancelado la boda.

Eduardo se queda mirando una de las fachadas un rato largo. Piensa que seguramente a nadie de los la pintaron se le ocurrió contratar a un decorador antes de decidirse por el rojo más chillón de la paleta.

A veces parece tan sencillo saber lo que uno quiere y lanzarse hacerlo, sin más.

&&&

Mark le llama al móvil cuando Eduardo está intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta al hotel. Entre una muchacha cargada con un violín enfundado en un estuche de cuero que ayuda a Eduardo y el recepcionista del hotel, que Mark tiene al lado, los dos se las apañan para encontrarse en la plaza Jackson unos veinte minutos después.

Mark no llega exactamente sonriente, pero obviamente se le nota mucho más relajado que antes, y sin demasiadas prisas por retomar la cuestión que les ha separado estas tres horas, lo cual Eduardo agradece. Sigue vestido con los pantalones negros y la camisa azul que llevaba en el restaurante, y Eduardo se lo toma como un gesto de buena voluntad de cara a las normas de etiqueta del lugar, pero también de cara a Eduardo. Al encontrarse pasean un poco por la plaza en silencio, discuten si entrar en la catedral o no, y al final lo descartan porque Mark es más partidario de edificios civiles, y a Eduardo tampoco le hace especial ilusión.

—Si quieres podemos ir a sentarnos en algún bar a tomar algo —propone Mark—. Si has estado todo este tiempo paseándote, estarás cansando —a Eduardo no se le escapa la intención pacifista de la oferta, y la agradece con un gesto de cabeza.

—Estoy bien —responde de todas maneras—. La chica que me ha ayudado antes a llegar a la plaza me ha dado la tarjeta de un lugar donde ella y su banda tocan esta noche —Eduardo se la saca del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se la pasa a Mark para que la lea—. Me ha dicho que el sitio abre sobre las siete. Podemos matar un poco el tiempo y luego ir hacia allá.

Mark se muestra conforme con el plan y le devuelve la tarjeta.

Pasean hasta Royal Street y allí se quedan, ya que el ambiente en la calle invita a moverse lento: en poco tiempo a cada esquina parece haberle crecido una banda de música, con los imprescindibles saxo y trompeta y el opcional violín, y los turistas tratan de decidirse en que rincón quedarse, mientras los locales se mueven tranquilamente entre las notas, saludan a los músicos con movimientos de cabeza o silbidos cómplices, a los que los músicos responde forzando los instrumentos para ensordecer a la calle. No todo es jazz, o no el jazz que Eduardo conoce: hay también tambores y guitarras, canciones que van y no vuelven, se alargan hasta que dan de sí y ninguna parece preparada con antelación. Melodías inconexas se replican de un lado a otro de la calle, a veces encontrando un punto de fusión y armonía, siguiendo el mismo ritmo durante un tiempo hasta que una de las dos partes se cansa y el pique por el protagonismo vuelve.

Siguiendo cambios de ritmos de esquina a esquina, la explosión de vida que hace vibrar la calle les entra por los zapatos y les sube por las piernas, les hace reír en el estómago, sonreír en la boca. Se les hace de noche y se les pasan las siete, pero entre estas corrientes de energía, Eduardo se siente por primera vez des de que han pisado Nueva Orleans ligero y contento, y a su lado, Mark también sonríe, se deja despistar y atraer por sonidos que le llaman la atención, mira y escucha absorto voces que maravillan a la audiencia. Eduardo de pronto se pregunta qué música suele escuchar Mark, y aún esforzándose por recordar no visualiza más que un disco pirata de Nirvana tirado por su escritorio.

Llegan al local pasadas las ocho, pero el concierto todavía no ha empezado. La chica del violín saluda a Eduardo a lo lejos y le levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. El sitio se llama _Les chansons d'hier_ , y tiene ese aire decadente que los clubs de Nueva York intentan imitar, con las luces bajas y el escenario tan reducido que parece increíble que sea suficiente para albergar a los seis músicos que se dedican a afinar sus instrumentos encima de él.

Mark y Eduardo piden ambos brandy con hielo y para comer una especie de torta salada con gambas y patatas que incluso Mark y su poca inclinación hacia el marisco encuentran deliciosa. El concierto comienza poco después de que la camarera retire sus platos y les vuelva a llenar la copa. La chica del violín es la encargada de empezar, haciendo vibrar las cuerdas con las yemas de los dedos antes de posar el arco sobre ellas y deslizarlo suavemente, lanzando al aire un primer grito que a Eduardo se le antoja de dolor. La melodía es lenta y pesada, seductora pero triste, más complicada de escuchar y comprender a medida que los instrumentos se van uniendo, van aportando sus propios comentarios al relato; Eduardo los escucha absorto, trata de entenderlos, y aún así la sensación de perdida va aumentando a cada nuevo matiz.

—Es curioso —comenta Mark con la voz tan baja que Eduardo sólo intuye lo que ha dicho. Cuando ve que Mark continua hablando, se inclina hacia él para poder oírle mejor—. El jazz es otra cosa más en este mundo que se explota comercialmente, que todo el mundo va a ver si resulta que se hace un concierto en el bar de la esquina... Pero. No... parece algo que te puedas apropiar con tanta facilidad, ¿no? Me da la impresión que sólo entienden el jazz... Los que hacen el jazz, vaya —Mark mira a Eduardo con la duda en los ojos—. ¿O sólo soy yo? —Eduardo ríe suavemente mientras de un sorbo de brandy.

—No creo que sólo seas tú, Mark, en esto no. El jazz... el jazz para las masas no es jazz, igual que el rock fabricado en los estudios no es rock, etcétera. Esto, lo que estamos oyendo ahora, es jazz, que no está intentando venderse ni convencer a nadie. Como todo lo peculiar, si conecta contigo te lo dice todo, si no, no te dice nada —Eduardo se encoge de hombros, suspira.

—¿A ti te dice algo? —pregunta Mark— ¿O lo tuyo es más la samba? —Eduardo mira a Mark con expresión de reproche, y Mark levanta las manos a modo de disculpa—. Ha sido el chiste fácil de la noche, te prometo que no habrá más.

Eduardo le sonríe. Vuelve a girarse hacia el escenario, que en ese momento se ha apropiado el trompetista con un solo muy sentido. Inevitablemente, las imágenes que se suceden en la mente de Eduardo tienen al mismo protagonista.

—A mi abuelo le encantaba el jazz — susurra—. Cada vez que venía a verme a Nueva York, íbamos a algún club. Lo disfrutaba tanto. Aún cuando estaba bastante enfermo y se cansaba pronto, insistía en quedarse hasta la última canción e invitar a los músicos a una copa —Eduardo ríe, la amargura incrustándose alrededor de su garganta, y agacha la cabeza antes de decir lo siguiente, lo inevitable—. No te escribí una nota de agradecimiento cuando me enviaste tus condolencias. Ni siquiera abrí la carta que me escribiste —Eduardo puede sentir la mirada de Mark clavada en él; Eduardo suspira y también le mira, encuentra sus ojos para continuar hablando—. Te debo una disculpa por eso.

Mark no desvía la mirada, pero tarda unos minutos en contestar, y cuando lo hace, tiene la voz pastosa.

—No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa —Mark hace un ademán de desconcierto.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Eduardo? —pregunta sinceramente, y Eduardo se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que no te hacía una persona capaz de llevar tan bien el rechazo, sinceramente —Mark parpadea.

—Bueno, yo no te hacía una persona capaz de no hacer ni siquiera el esfuerzo de abrir una carta —Eduardo acusa el golpe con tranquilidad y asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya estamos aquí otra vez, ¿eh? —Mark suspira.

—¿Nos hemos ido? —replica, cansado.

Los dos terminan su copa de brandy de un trago y Mark paga sin dar tiempo a Eduardo a intervenir.

Salen del local a paso acelerado, como si de repente se hubieran acordado de algo importante que tienen por hacer. La noche afuera es fría, y la calidez de la gente y de la música se refugia en el local que ellos dejan atrás.

&&&

—Te he enviado más de veinte correos. Aparte de la carta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Leíste alguno?

—Borré los dos primeros, y al tercero me hice una nueva cuenta de correo. De vez en cuando entraba en la otra y veía que habías enviado uno nuevo pero... no, no he leído ninguno.

—No... Vale. A ver. Ni por curiosidad, ¿ni por curiosidad, Eduardo?

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Eduardo, ¿en serio?

— _En serio_ , Mark. Ignorarte ha sido mi mecanismo de supervivencia, qué quieres que te diga.

—Pues no parece que te haya dado muy buen resultado, si de pronto te plantas delante de mi casa como si te fuera la vida en ello.

—Te he dicho que ha sido mi mecanismo de supervivencia, pero no que fuera el adecuado.

—¿Y ahora que estás, haciendo reajuste? ¿buscando otra forma de sobrevivir?

—Intento buscar una manera de no tener que sobrevivir, Mark, sólo quiero...

—Podrías... ¡podríamos haber hablado hace años! Y ni siquiera te dignaste a echar una ojeada...

—Tenía miedo, Mark, ¿vale? Siento informarte de que me jodiste bastante la vida.

—Yo... lo sé. Lo sé. Lo sé, ¿vale? Qué, qué, ¿qué crees que intentaba decirte con todas esas cartas?, ¿qué crees que pretendía conseguir? ¡Lo único que he buscado todo este tiempo es conseguir hablar contigo para poder pedirte perdón!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué te sirve mi perdón, Mark? ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Por qué quieres que te perdone, Mark?

&&&

Mark suelta una risotada lúgubre, que golpea las paredes del callejón de la parte trasera de _Les chansons d'hier_. Eduardo se muerde el labio para no ladrar algún comentario sarcástico que empeore la situación. Los dos tienen la respiración acelerada, y no hace tanto frío como para explicar el temblor en sus manos.

Mark se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Eduardo con cierta condescendencia que no le gusta en lo más mínimo.

—Eduardo, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento... —empieza, y Eduardo, que para esta conversación ha dejado aparcado todo lo sabido sobre los turnos de palabra, le interrumpe sin más:

—¿Yo? —le espeta, incrédulo—. Yo estoy pasando por un mal momento.

—Bueno, si no me equivoco uno de estos días te ibas a casar. Lo decidiríais de mutuo acuerdo y todo lo que tú digas, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento de tu vida, tampoco.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Tiene que ver con lo que me estás pidiendo —replica Mark, con voz serena a pesar de sus gesticulaciones agitadas—. ¿Que por qué quiero que me perdones? ¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿Qué pregunta es ésa? ¿Por qué coño pide perdón la gente? ¡Porque me equivoqué! Fui un imbécil contigo y quiero pedirte perdón, no hay nada místico ni trascendental por en medio, ¡la cagas y te disculpas! Es así de simple.

—No es así de simple, Mark, no lo es ni por asomo —replica Eduardo con severidad. Cuánto le gustaría a él, que fuera así de simple—. Es decir, ¿tú qué quieres? Quieres mi perdón, quedarte con la conciencia tranquila e irte a casa, ¿es así?

—¡No!

—¿No? Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres? —Mark toma un par de bocanas de aire abundantes antes de responder; lanza sus brazos al aire y los deja caer en señal de rendición.

—Bueno... Querría que volviéramos a ser amigos, está claro —dice en voz baja, casi con un deje de timidez, y si Eduardo no estuviera tan exaltado, quizás podría sentir por él algo de empatía.

—Vale —Eduardo asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente, caminado arriba y abajo porque la adrenalina no le deja quedarse quieto en un sitio.— Y eso, eso te parece simple, te parece fácil. “Perdoname Wardo”, “nada, nada, me lo hacen todos los días”, y a la marcha. Volvemos a ser amigos, y todo solucionado, ¿va así la cosa?

— _Eduardo_.

  
—¿De verdad crees que podemos volver a lo que teníamos antes tan fácilmente? —inquiere Eduardo, acercándose con una velocidad que podría ser acusada de intimidatoria. Pero Mark no se amedrenta. Acepta la poca distancia con valentía; Eduardo puede ver la determinación centellear en sus ojos.

—No, está claro que no. Los dos hemos cambiado mucho —dice al final. Eduardo chasquea los dedos en señal de aprobación, y Mark lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Menos mal, Mark, que has caído también es eso, empezaba a temer que tendría que explicártelo. ¿Y ahora qué, te sigue pareciendo la cosa así de simple?

Están tan cerca que Eduardo nota al aliento de Mark a la altura de su barbilla, puede oler el brandy y el agotamiento, y el olor de la carretera en su pelo. Mark le mira como Eduardo no recuerda que le haya mirado nadie nunca, con una mezcla de anhelo y frustración que parece insuperable. Eduardo siente que el corazón le late más lento, como si la sangre se le hubiese vuelto más densa, casi un estorbo en lugar de algo vital.

—No me parece _tan_ complicada —susurra Mark finalmente, sin dejar de mirarle. —No, claro —Eduardo nota que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, pero realmente no ha tenido tan pocas ganas de sonreír en su vida—. Desde tu perspectiva yo también podría decir lo mismo. Pero, aquí estamos —Eduardo se encoge de hombros, y por fin Mark le esquiva la mirada—. Soy yo el que no sabe si puede fiarse, no sabe si le vale la pena. Es normal que tú no lo veas, Mark. ¿Cuándo te fallé yo? ¿Cuándo te ha fallado alguien, Mark? —Mark retrocede como si Eduardo le hubiese daño un puñetazo.

Eduardo se percata del desliz demasiado tarde, cuando Mark ya ha dado varios pasos hacia atrás y los ojos le brillan peligrosamente. Eduardo gruñe, frustrado consigo mismo.

—Mark... —trata de recomenzar, aunque no le vienen palabras con las que continuar.

—Sí que sé lo que es que te falle alguien, aunque no te lo creas —replica Mark con la misma voz helada con la que le había hablado en el restaurante—. Y no sólo ha sido por lo de Danny, en caso que te preocupe que Chris te vaya a echar la bronca.

—Mark —repite Eduardo, pero Mark gira sobre sus pies y empieza a alejarse apresuradamente, casi corriendo—. ¡Mark! —le llama Eduardo, provocando que algunos músicos que han salido a fumarse un cigarro se giren hacia él—. ¡Mark! — grita una segunda vez, la espalda de Mark cada vez más alejada, más gacha, y también una tercera, pero en ninguna de ellas de el paso y le sigue, porque lo cierto es que no lo sale de dentro.

viernes (ii)

Eduardo despierta al día siguiente cuando a penas los primeros rayos empiezan a despuntar en el cielo, pero se siente incapaz de salir de la cama hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando el reloj de pared que tiene en la habitación marca las nueve y media y Eduardo se percata de que le queda poco más de media hora para poder bajar al salón y poder tomar dos, tres tazas de café sin que se salga del precio incluido en la reserva. Su padre le había enseñado desde niño que el tener dinero no significa ir por la vida pagando recargos sólo porque uno puede; no era una cuestión de tacañería, sino de no creerse que por ser rico uno no estaba sometido a las mismas normas que los demás. Eduardo no tardó en comprender la hipocresía del asunto, porque por supuesto que los ricos no están sometidos a las normas de los demás. Cuatro años de ver a Carol recogiendo cajas de cartón por los basureros para hacer pancartas por el suelo de casa se lo había dejado más que claro.

Pero aún así se apresura a arreglarse y salir de la habitación. Antes de bajar, llama varias veces a la puerta de Mark, y no recibe respuesta. Puede estar durmiendo o puede no estar. Eduardo suspira y baja las escaleras en busca de esa taza de café que le provoca más respeto que cualquier norma estúpida de relación entre clases sociales.

Después del desayuno, Eduardo se dirige de nuevo hacia el ascensor, pero antes de alcanzarlo tiene una corazonada, y se acerca a recepción. La mujer que está hoy en el mostrador obviamente no se acuerda ni de Mark ni de él, porque no les ha visto antes, pero cuando Eduardo describe unos pies con chanclas y calcetines, la recepcionista lo tiene claro: ha visto a Mark salir del hotel sobre las siete de la mañana y todavía no ha vuelto. Eduardo le da las gracias, y sale en su búsqueda.

La noche anterior, después de perderle de vista, Eduardo le llama varias veces, pero Mark no responde. Tiene la consideración de enviarle un mensaje avisándole de que ya vuelve al hotel, y cuando lo hace, detiene sus pasos en la puerta de Eduardo, y da un suave toque con los nudillos. Eduardo respira profundamente y devuelve el toque contra el cabecero de la cama.

Quizás sus conversaciones se vuelvan eso, a partir de ahora. Mientras recorre las calles de Nueva Orleans de nuevo sin ton ni son, preocupado tan sólo de toparse con esa cabeza llena de rizos destartalados, Eduardo se pregunta qué dirá Chris, cuando les vea comunicándose a base de monosílabos, gruñidos y golpes de nudillo contra superficies.

No tarda demasiado en localizar a Mark, sentado en la terraza de un café, ojeando distraído un libro que Eduardo logra reconocer en la distancia como su guía de Louisiana. No se acerca inmediatamente, sino que aprovecha que Mark parece completamente aislado de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor para observarle unos momentos, preguntarse qué puede decir cuando llegue allí, aparte una de las sillas vacías de la mesa y se siente. La discusión de la noche anterior fue tan acelerada, tan accidentada, que Eduardo tiene la sensación de haberse dejado algo importante por decir. No es cierto, en realidad. Podría decirse que sencillamente Mark y él habían sido muy eficientes a la hora de tratar el tema, y una vez puestos a ellos habían ido directamente a lo que más dolía, a escupir el veneno más potente.

La conversación había quedado incompleta, de todas maneras. Por eso Eduardo cruza la calle, porque mantener las distancias con Mark obviamente no le ha servido de mucho a la hora de culminar cosas.

Mark no levanta la mirada del libro hasta que Eduardo no apoya las manos en el respaldo de la silla a su lado. La mira con ojos sorprendidos y enrojecidos; sobre la mesa hay una taza de café con leche a medio beber, un vaso de zumo de naranja que ni siquiera parece haber sido tocado, y un croissant con un tan sólo un mordisco en una de sus puntas.

—Te iba a preguntar si no te había convencido el desayuno del hotel, pero veo que este tampoco te entusiasma —dice Eduardo en tono conversacional. Los labios de Mark se curvan un poco hacia arriba, de manera casi imperceptible. Eduardo lo toma como una señal para sentarse.

Cuando lo hace, Mark le mira con ojos casi implorantes.

—¿Podemos no hablar del tema, Eduardo, por favor? —pregunta con voz ronca.

Eduardo sonríe. Mark tiene un aspecto terrible, y Eduardo por primera vez en todos estos días se nota el afecto templarle el cuerpo, sin interferencias ni pensamientos recelosos. Quizás es por eso que por fin sabe qué tendría que haber dicho la noche anterior o, mejor dicho, lo que tiene que decir ahora, por mucho que Mark parezca al borde del colapso. Se acercan a ese momento de forma inevitable, Eduardo lo intuye, así que no ve motivos para no acelerarlo, y tratar de llegar cuanto antes para que así llegue también antes la cura.

—Me temo, Mark, que no va así la cosa. Llevo una buena temporada esquivándolo, no es que no quiera hacerlo, es que no puedo permitírmelo. Además... Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo último que te dije anoche. Fue injusto y estúpido, ni siquiera lo pienso. Obviamente... Bueno, no sé exactamente qué te ha hecho este tal Danny, pero he visto con qué cara miras sus llamadas perdidas —Eduardo no puede evitar que una mueca de disgusto le contorsione los músculos de la cara—. Te juro que a veces me han entrado ganas de animar a Chris y a Dustin e irnos todos juntos a presentarle a nuestros palos de béisbol.

Mark mira a Eduardo gravemente.

—Eres increíble, Wardo —dice, suspirando—. Te disculpas por cada ofensa, y en cambio, no me dejas que te pida perdón —Eduardo medio ríe, sin saber muy bien qué decir a eso.

—No es que no te deje... Es que...

—¿Qué? —Eduardo resopla, encogiéndose de hombros. Si es así como puede hacer comprender a Mark las cosas, no le queda otra que tirar por ahí.  
—Bueno, venga, vale —Eduardo asiente con la cabeza, resulto—. Pídeme perdón.  
Mark le mira como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Pídeme perdón, venga —repite Eduardo— querías una oportunidad y te la estoy dando. Pídeme perdón, Mark —y con un énfasis especial en las palabras, Eduardo añade—. Y pon _toda tu alma_.

Mark abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, y luego mira a su alrededor, removiéndose en la silla como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto de acero frío y lleno de aristas. Eduardo hace verdaderos esfuerzos por no contener la carcajada.

—Mmm... Bueno. Lo siento —murmura, por fin, y Eduardo asiente con la cabeza.

—Empiezas bien —Mark frunce el ceño, pero tras un instante, sigue adelante.

—Perdona por, bueno... O sea, no, nunca voy a dejar de pensar que no eras el mejor jefe de finanzas para la empresa, o al menos en aquel momento, pero...

—Te arrepientes de haber echado de la compañía con esas maneras —termina Eduardo por él.

—Eh... Sí —dice Mark, dubitativo. Eduardo vuelve a mostrar su conformidad con un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza.

—Vale, muy bien, ¿qué más? —demanda.

—Fui un completo imbécil contigo —suelta Mark de un tirón.

—Ajá.

—Me... me porté muy mal...

—Buff... ya te digo.

—Cuando, cuan... o sea, tú siempre fuiste muy buen amigo...

—Eso es verdad. Siempre era el que traía hielo a las fiestas.

—Y... Y... Eh... Y... — Mark ha empezado a ponerse colorado y Eduardo ya no puede disimular por más tiempo.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta con una sonrisa radiante, y Mark chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

—¿Qué coño haces? —espeta en tono enojado.

—Aceptar tus disculpas, Mark —responde Eduardo tranquilamente.

—No, yo diría que estás haciendo el gilipollas —replica Mark más enfadado a cada segundo, y Eduardo siente que la sensación de calidez en el pecho se intensifica, se aclara. La parte mordaz de Mark sigue ahí, tan afilada como siempre, y Eduardo no encuentra reproche que hacerle. Esto es del Mark de ayer y de hoy, y le gusta en todas las épocas.

En una terraza soleada de Nueva Orleans las ideas que tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes le habían parecido irresolubles, de pronto parecen ir tomando su posición, encontrando su sentido y su orden en el caos. Eduardo nota que por fin puede aferrarse a ellas. Ahora que las ve mejor, sabe cuál de todas tiene la fuerza suficiente como para poder confiar en ella a la hora de saltar, sin temor a que se rompa y le deje caer en el abismo.

—Mark. Lo que estoy haciendo es intentar de mostrarte que no importa qué me digas, cómo me lo digas y cuántas veces me lo repitas. Yo lo sé, Mark, _lo sé_ , no soy tan estúpido como para recibir cartas y correos tuyos y no intuir que es lo que pretendes, aunque no los leyera. Pero tienes que entender que no puedes hacer nada, no importa que me lo digas, me lo cantes o me lo escribas en graffiti en el coche, _no depende de ti_. Es algo que sólo puedo solucionar yo y, Mark, te juro, no estoy haciendo el idiota, no pretendo marearte ni confundirte... Sé, sé que voy por ese camino pero no puedo decírtelo, no puedo _dártelo_ hasta que no llegue, hasta que no esté seguro que es algo pasajero, que se irá a la mierda al primera enfado. Tengo que estar seguro de que no se volverá ni contra mí, ni contra a ti... Y, y, hasta... hasta que ese momento llegue, no te va a quedar otra que esperar.

Eduardo suelta todo esto tan deprisa que por un momento le invade el temor de haber cometido el error de la noche anterior, de haberse expresado demasiado rápido y sin dejar tiempo a que el mensaje llegue, se asiente, se infiltre. Pero Mark le mira con una expresión extraña, que también le recuerda a la de tan sólo unas horas antes. Es el mismo anhelo, pero ya sin frustración.

Lo que más brilla en esos ojos azules es convicción. Y con esa misma convicción, Mark dice:

—Llevo cinco años esperando, no me importa esperar un poco más —y la fiereza de estas palabras se desvanece interrumpida por un estornudo escandaloso. Eduardo se da cuenta entonces de los dos o tres pañuelos usados recogidos a un lado de la mesa, y niega con la cabeza.

—Pues mientras lo haces, haz el favor y bebete el zumo.

**Sábado (ii)**

Llevan a penas un rato en carretera cuando Mark empieza a sentirse fatal. Frente y pómulos se le tornan blancos, los labios se amoratan, pero con su cabezonería habitual se niega a que se detengan o vuelvan hacia atrás, argumentando que sólo se trata de un mareo pasajero. Esto es, hasta que de un zarpazo obliga a Eduardo a parar el coche para después vomitar profusamente en la cuneta. Un coche de la Policía de Carreteras de Alabama se coloca detrás de ellos, y la policía que se acerca a preguntarles qué les pasa se queda tan impresionada con el color del vómito de Mark que se ofrece a escoltarlos hasta el hospital más cercano.  


—Si es una epidemia, la Polícia de Alabama tiene que ser la primera en saberlo, para tomar las medidas necesarias —dice con solemnidad.  


—Por supuesto —responde Eduardo convencido, y cuando la mujer vuelve hacia su coche, se gira hacia Mark—. ¿Te imaginas que eres el primer zombie de una hecatombe mundial? ¡Qué emoción! Esto no se ve normalmente en las películas.  


Mark vomita un poco más antes de poder articular palabra.  


—Como sea así, pienso ir a por ti el primero —amenaza, y como aceptando su destino, Eduardo le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo cuál no lleva a otra cosa que a más vómitos.  


En el hospital de Mobile, acuden de urgencias a una doctora muy simpática y de vuelta de todo, que no se deja inmutar por los comentarios quejumbrosos de Mark y por sus resoplidos cuando le examina la garganta, le hace girar el cuello y le ausculta pecho y espalda.  


—Es una gastroenteritis —sentencia.  


—No, qué va —farfulla Mark.  


—Ah, bueno, pues entonces, no —replica ella sin alterarse.  


—¿Estará mucho tiempo enfermo? —pregunta Eduardo.  


—Depende, con estas cosas nunca se sabe. Quizás en dos días se encuentre bien, quizás tenga que estar en cama una semana.  


—Mmm, sé que puede no tener nada que ver, pero hemos ido con cuidado con lo que hemos ido comiendo y esas cosas... —dice Eduardo, pero la doctora le interrumpe con su saber:  


—Lo puede haber provocado cualquier cosa, es un virus, la mayoría de veces no es por haber comido o bebido algo, sino por contacto con una persona enferma o que lo ha estado hace poco y que no se le ha quitado todavía de encima. Con lo cual, me veo en el deber de advertirles que ya que están fuera de casa y sólo se tienen el uno al otro, vaya usted con cuidado de no contagiarse —le dice a Eduardo.— Todos los pañuelos, toallas, etcétera que él toque, usted o lo evita, o lo coge con guantes. Y bueno, supongo que tienen suficiente criterio como para descartar las relaciones sexuales, pero tampoco le bese ni...  


—Eh....—Eduardo interrumpe a la doctora—. No, no, no, noooestamos, él y yo. _No_.  


La doctora se ajusta las gafas al puente de la nariz y le mira con suspicacia.  


—Hombre, qué no pasa nada. No todos los sureños somos republicanos pro quema de gays.  


—No, vale, pero es que...  


—Cariño, déjalo estar —interviene entonces Mark débilmente, y cuando Eduardo le mira boquiabierto le guiña un ojo y le dedica una sonrisa cómplice a la doctora, que se la devuelve encantada.  


—No tienes vergüenza —dice Eduardo de vuelta al coche, mientras ayuda a Mark a dejarse caer sobre el asiento trasero.  


—Eh, que nos ha regalado condones —replica Mark agotado, y cuando Eduardo empieza a quitarle los zapatos, añade—. Que ahora no los vamos a usar, claro, pero en un futuro quién sabe...  


Hay una pausa. Mark se queda como muy quieto, mientras Eduardo sujeta su pie derecho en alto. Mark se incorpora ligeramente y le mira.  


—Quiero decir _con otra gente_.  


—Claro —responde Eduardo inmediatamente, quitándole el otro zapato de un tirón, y Mark se deja caer otra vez en el asiento, rendido.

&&&

Mark pasa un día terrible, y una noche peor.  


Terminan en un hotel de la periferia de Mobile que Eduardo escoge por el simple hecho de que está en un rascacielos, y así de improviso llevarse a Mark a las alturas es la única solución que se le ocurre para conseguir paz y tranquilidad. Después de tomarse los antibióticos recetados por la doctora y vomitarlos, para después tener que volver a tomárselos, Mark queda sumido en un sueño inquieto, febril, temblando de frío bajo las mantas de la habitación y las que Eduardo trae de la que ha reservado para él, aunque no ponga un pie en ella más que para expoliar la cama. Va despertando ocasionalmente para vomitar, y Eduardo le acompaña al lavabo si le da tiempo o tiene fuerzas, le coloca el cubo en la posición adecuada si el ataque es demasiado repentino.  


Por la noche, logra hacer que coma algo, pan tostado y algunos trozos de manzana, pero no mucho más tarde termina vomitándolo también.  


—Por lo menos esta vez había algo que vomitar —comenta Eduardo mientras le limpia los labios con una servilleta. Mark gruñe y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.  


Pasada la media noche, Mark empieza a temblar de tal manera que Eduardo se asusta de verdad. En un ataque de pánico, llama a su madre, que al oírle tan nervioso logra contenerse y no preguntar qué está pasando entre Mark Zuckerberg y él, y por qué está pasando en Mobile, Alabama. Su madre le explica que tiene que conseguir romper la fiebre para que ésta empiece, y para ello lo mejor es que con las manos friegue los brazos y las piernas de Mark durante un buen rato hasta que empiece a tener calor. Mientras oye hablar a su madre, Eduardo nota como el calor le está entrando a él, encendiéndole las mejillas, y se alegra un poco de que Mark esté semi-inconsciente e incapacitado para reírse de él.  


Sigue alegrándose cuando llega el momento de subirse a la cama y destapar a Mark, que se acurruca más todavía, hecho una bola temblorosa. Eduardo tiene un segundo de pensárselo, y otro de repensárselo, porque de la última vez que tiene constancia, Mark era una persona que rehuía los abrazos y evitaba los apretones de mano si no eran estrictamente necesarios. Claro que Eduardo no quiere ser el tío que en el momento de vida o muerte optó por los buenos modales, así que sin más reparos, coge el pie derecho de Mark, se lo coloca sobre el hombro, y empieza a fregarle la pantorrilla frenéticamente con la mano derecha. Mark tarda varios minutos en percatarse de lo que le están haciendo, y tampoco parece que termine de entenderlo, porque cuando Eduardo termina con una piedra y pasa a la otra, Mark farfulla:  


—... coño haces, Wardo.  


—Te estoy rompiendo la fiebre.  


Aún en medio del delirio, Mark frunce un poco las cejas y murmura algo así como _¿pero la fiebre se puede romper?_ y más tarde, cuando Eduardo ya ha pasado a sus brazos, crea fricción en antebrazos y hombros alternando cada poco, Mark responde a su propia pregunta con un más que lógico, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias, _que no, que no es sólida_.  


Cuando el cuerpo de Mark empieza a emitir tanto calor que incluso Eduardo se siente algo sofocado, le vuelve a echar todas las mantas encima y él también se queda encima de la cama, sobre las cubiertas, el brazo izquierdo rodeando firmemente el cuerpo ya mucho menos tembloroso de Mark. Eduardo no tarda mucho en dormirse después de eso.  


Sólo despierta una vez en toda la noche, cuando Mark empieza a quitarse encima las mantas a tirones y a patadas, cubierto en sudor.

**domingo (ii)**

Eduardo despierta al sonido de la lluvia salpicando los cristales, y de un móvil vibrando en la mesilla de noche del lado de Mark. Sin pensar, Eduardo se estira para alcanzarlo: se incorpora, se apoya ligeramente sobre Mark, rodeándole con el brazo, y alarga la mano para atrapar el teléfono. Pestañea varias veces para enfocar bien, y al ver el nombre escrito en la pantalla por fin cae en que no se trata de su móvil. Por instinto, se gira hacia Mark, que tiene los ojos bien abiertos, le responde con una mirada clara. Eduardo deja caer el móvil encima de la mesilla y vuelve a recostarse sobre su lado de la cama, procurando dejar algo más de distancia entre los dos cuerpos.  


—Eh —saluda suavemente—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  


Mark mueve ligeramente la cabeza.  


—Bastante mejor. Y gracias por el masaje, por cierto. Ha sido muy erótico-festivo todo —añade con una sonrisa que no por débil deja de ser socarrona, y Eduardo tiene que recordarse que se trata de un enfermo de gastroenteritis leve antes para no asestarle una patada.  


—La próxima vez te salvará la vida tu madre —Mark se echa a reír pero pronto desiste, porque aparentemente tiene todavía el estómago y el pecho demasiado quebradizos para ello—. Mark, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  


Mark cierra los ojos y por un instante, Eduardo piensa que ha vuelto a quedarse dormido.  


—Puedes —concede entonces, los párpados aún bajados.  


—¿Fue Danny el que te dejó, no? —pregunta Eduardo con cautela. Mark no responde de inmediato; sólo traga un poco de saliva, antes que hacer que sí con la cabeza de manera imperceptible—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no deja de llamarte?  


Mark abre por fin los ojos, pero sólo los mantiene en contacto con los de Eduardo un instante, desviándolos en cambio hacia el techo pintado de beige claro de la habitación.  


—Porque es un idiota, Wardo —responde como si fuera la conclusión más lógica del mundo.

 

&&&

A media mañana, Mark logra comerse unas tostadas con jamón cocido y una manzana entera sin empezar a vomitar cinco minutos después, así que es bastante acertado concluir que por intenso, el virus también será breve. Pasada la hora de comer (Mark consigue hacer el esfuerzo de comerse medio plato de arroz blanco hervido, poniendo más teclas por sus convicciones personales contra el arroz blanco que por la convalecencia en sí), Mark se siente con la suficiente energía como para querer salir de la cama, y proponer que mañana mismo abandonen Alabama y vayan directos a ver a Chris.  


—¿Mañana? ¿Estás loco?  


—Me encuentro mucho mejor —replica Mark, convencido, a pesar de que sigue pálido como un fantasma—. ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre vomitar aquí y vomitar en el coche?  


—Yo diría que la tapicería, pero como es tu coche, no sé. De todas maneras, hacernos mañana todo el viaje hasta Washington es un palizón. No te fíes tanto del Google maps, que engaña.  


—Si salimos muy de mañana podemos llegar para cenar.  


—Claro, como tú no vas a conducir —replica Eduardo, pero ante la cara de contrariedad de Mark y sus propias ganas de salir de esta habitación en la que no lleva ni un día, pero la tiene ya un poco aborrecida, entre vómitos y fiebres que romper, termina accediendo—. Con una condición —puntualiza— hasta mañana no vas a salir de la cama. De hecho, tendrías que echarte a dormir un rato —añade con firmeza. Mark hace una mueca de fastidio, pero se encoge de hombros en señal de resignación.  


—Pero ahora mismo no tengo sueño.  


—Pero eso no significa que tu cuerpo no tenga que descansar —responde Eduardo suavemente—. Si quieres te leo algo para dormirte... ¿No llevas encima la Eneida o uno de esos tostones que te lees?  


—No son tostones — protesta Mark, irritado.— Y llevo _La Ilíada_ en la mochila.  


—Viajando ligero de equipaje, por lo que veo —musita Eduardo mientras se levanta a buscarlo. Cuando vuelve, en lugar de tomar asiento de nuevo en el sofá, se descalza y sube a la cama. Sólo le pasa por la cabeza que puede resultar algo raro cuando de reojo ve el móvil de Mark, todavía abandonado encima de la mesilla de noche, aún con la llamada pérdida reclamando su atención en la pantalla. Pero el propio Mark no parece encontrar ninguna objeción a la nueva disposición de las cosas, y de hecho se acuesta sobre su costado, girado hacia Eduardo. Eduardo abre el libro por la primera página y empieza a leer.  


La cosa sale justo al contrario de cómo esperaba, porque a medida que avanza la lectura, más modorra le entra a él y más interesado se vuelve Mark, que a veces incluso termina las frases en las que Eduardo se atrabanca o le corrige cuando considera que la entonación no es la correcta. Eduardo aguanta hasta que el milésimo comentario rencoroso por parte de un Dios le hace perder la paciencia.  


—No entiendo cómo te pueden gustar tanto estos libros —dice, incrédulo, y cierra el libro de golpe. Mark le mira sorprendido.

—Son clásicos —replica.

—No lo estoy negando —responde Eduardo— Particularmente hablando, a mí me parecen en un truño. Pero lo que estoy diciendo que no entiendo como _a ti_ te pueden gustar. Todo son _ohs_ , y _ahs_ , y dioses vengativos y guerreros llorando.

—¿Y? — Eduardo se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. Sinceramente, no lo sé. No sé ni porque acabo de decir lo que acabo de decir, dejame que lo repita. Mmm... no sé que libros te gustan, Mark —proclama Eduardo, resignado a la verdad—. ¿Qué libros te gustan, Mark?

—Estos — responde él golpeando la portada de la Ilíada con el dedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé... Porque hablan de todo, supongo. Son historias universales, como leer las definiciones de un diccionario. Pero al mismo tiempo no te llegan del todo, porque se pasan de intensas y se vuelve todo un poco artificial, sobre todo para ti, brasileño de sangre caliente.

—Vete a la mierda —Mark le dirige una sonrisa divertida.

—No sé. Es lo que tiene la epicidad. Universal pero no particular. No me siento...

—¿Implicado? —termina Eduardo por él, gravemente. Mark sonríe más todavía, y a Eduardo se le antoja una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente, como si Mark encontrara encantador que Eduardo espere ciertas cosas de él que sabe que no posee.

—Yo no tengo de esa cosa, Wardo —anuncia con serenidad.— ¿Cómo lo llaman? Inteligencia emocional.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunta Eduardo con curiosidad.

—He estudiado Arte y Literatura en Harvard, Wardo. Una profesora me devolvió mi ensayo sobre Cummings con una nota que decía “aparentemente, señor Zuckerberg, tiene usted la capacidad metafórica en el culo”.

—No me lo creo —dice Eduardo con la voz algo entrecortada por la risa.

—Bueno, igual no fue tan brusca pero la idea era esa. Estoy certificado académicamente como inepto para entender historias _que me impliquen_. Hay gente que no sabe hacer ecuaciones. A mí Shakespeare me deja frío —Eduardo observa a Mark atentamente mientras pronuncia estas palabras, tan calmado, tan en paz con los hechos que no duda en absoluto que sean ciertos. Eduardo reflexiona un poco antes de replicar, porque sabe a dónde quiere llevar la conversación, pero no está muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—Mi profesor de literatura en Harvard decía que si Shakespeare no te decía nada, era porque la vida no te decía nada —comenta en tono casual, pero sigue atento a la reacción de Mark, que de nuevo es sonreír vagamente, con un deje de ironía.

—Pues igual es eso lo que me pasa —dice. Eduardo deja escapar un bufido incrédulo.  


—Venga ya, Mark.  


—¿Qué? Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, me cuesta ver tanto las cosas que me las tienen que estampar delante de la cara.  


—Puede que eso fuera antes, pero está claro que ha cambiado —contesta Eduardo—. ¿Cómo explicas si no tu historia con Danny? ¿Cómo explicas nuestra historia?  


Mark parpadea ante esos dos golpes que no se esperaba, pero no se deja convencer.  


—Pero eso es diferente —replica con los ojos bien abiertos—. Es... no sé...Afecto, amistad... —y, en voz mucho más baja, tanto que Eduardo apenas la oye, sólo la intuye murmurado contra el cojín, la palabra se escapa de los labios de Mark— Amor...  


Eduardo sonríe. Lanza el libro a los pies de la cama y se acuesta sobre el colchón, él también apoyado sobre el costado, encarando a Mark. Éste lo mira con curiosidad desde su lado del cojín, expectante.  


—Es lo mismo, en realidad —dice entonces Eduardo con suavidad—. Llega por una vía o por otra, pero es lo mismo. Es lo que provoca cuelgues y manías totalmente irracionales, lo que hace que una canción te haga llorar más que la muerte de una tía abuela. Da igual si se trata de leer la metáfora más brillante del mundo o de enamorarse de un idiota. Al final es lo mismo. Se trata de dejarse... manipular, herir. Dejarse tocar, de la manera que sea.  


—Es peligroso, eso —dice Mark en tono sensato.  


—Sí, lo sé —asiente Eduardo—. Y no deja de serlo nunca. Cada vez... Está el riesgo de que todo salga de puta pena. Pero por si te lo estás preguntando, Mark, y si no te lo digo yo, vale la pena jugársela un poco. Y bueno, lo que venga luego ya se verá. Si no... Bueno... Terminas pidiéndole matrimonio a la gente equivocada... Te niegas a buscar soluciones a cosas que pueden tenerlas —Mark chasquea la lengua, como dejando claro que ha captado la alusión.  


—¿Y no te da miedo que todo vuelva a salir mal? —plantea en su mejor tono de hipótesis.  


Eduardo ya no sabe si están hablando en general o en particular, pero en todo caso, la respuesta es la misma.  


—Sinceramente, Mark, me da más miedo lo otro —responde—. Echar un día la vista hacia atrás y ver que en lugar de vivir mi vida, me la he inventado.  


Y Eduardo no sabé qué sucede exactamente en ese momento, pero es como si el rostro enfrente al suyo se derrumbara, se cansara de mantener esa contención perfecta. Mark empieza a parpadea aceleradamente, las cejas se contraen en una mueca de dolor y la barbilla le tiembla. Eduardo se queda tan pasmado que por un momento se asusta, pensando que la fiebre está de vuelta, hasta que comprende que lo que le está sucediendo a Mark, en cierta manera, es mucho más grave.  


—Es oncólogo —dice con voz rota—. Es oncólogo y fuma. Se pasa la vida informando a la gente de cánceres horribles, y fuma, Wardo. _Fuma_.  


Eduardo sonríe con tristeza.  


—Vaya un idiota, Mark —dice con dulzura.  


Mark cierra los ojos, y dos lágrimas se deslizan hacia su boca.  


—No sabes cuánto.


	4. De Washington a Nueva York

**lunes (ii)**

La lluvia, débil y callada de madrugada, se anima cuando ellos suben al coche, el cielo todavía azul oscuro, e insiste en acompañarles por todo Alabama. Un sol tímido y blanco intenta secar la carretera mojada después de tres horas de lluvias ininterrumpidas, y Mark vuelve a repetir que se encuentra bien y que quiere conducir. Ha dormido diez horas de un tirón, y ha sido él el que ha despertado a Eduardo de un golpe en la cabeza con el periódico de hoy, que se ha escapado a comprar mientras Eduardo dormía. Tiene la mirada clara y gotas de lluvia en el pelo, pero aún así Eduardo no cede en el primer intento. 

Ahora ya es el quinto y Eduardo, que no ha pasado tan buena noche, se rinde. 

—Igual te he pasado el virus.

Eduardo niega con la cabeza mientras se coloca el cinturón, bostezando. 

—No, no he dormido mucho, estoy cansado. 

—¿Te presto _La Ilíada_? —Eduardo deja escapar una mezcla de risa y bostezo. 

—No, no hace falta. Pero... ¿cómo lo hago para reclinar esto?

—La palanca está al lado del asiento, a mano derecha —Eduardo la localiza enseguida y tira de ella, pero nada ocurre. 

—Está atascada, Mark. 

—¿En serio?

—No logro tirar de ella —replica Eduardo, aún intentando moverla sin éxito. 

—Es que lo estás haciendo al revés —le anuncia Mark. Sin dar tiempo a Eduardo a corregirse, se inclina sobre él y alarga el brazo para hacerse con la palanca. Es un momento. Sólo el brazo de Mark que roza las puntas del cuello de la camisa de Eduardo al estirarse; sólo una brizna de aliento, casual y cálido contra su mejilla. El respaldo se inclina demasiado rápido y demasiado horizontal, y a Eduardo no distingue entre el mareo de la caída y el cosquilleo de lo otro. 

&&&

Lleva un rato durmiendo cuando despierta por un curva demasiado acusada en el camino, pero lo que lamentablemente le desvela son dos voces discutiendo. Le ha costado encontrar la posición cómoda y el sueño sigue punzándole en los ojos, así que mantiene los párpados cerrados e intenta dormirse de nuevo. No lo consigue, por supuesto. La voz que le da la réplica a Mark se escucha demasiado exaltada como para concederle la tranquilidad necesaria. 

—... y no me decís nada, ¡es increíble!

—No te pongas dramas, te dijimos el otro día que le haríamos una visita a Chris —responde Mark tranquilo, y con reproche, añade—: Y baja la voz, Dustin que vas a despertar a Eduardo. 

—¿No puedes aparcar?

—Estoy en medio de la carretera.

—Bueno, va, vale. Pero que se sepas que... espera un segundo... espera... espera... ¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo tengo! Billete para Washington para las cuatro. Voy a llegar antes que vosotros, ¡muajajajaja!

—Dustin, si me voy de vacaciones y te dejo a ti como mi sustituto es _para que me sustituyas_.

—Maaark, no seas aguafiestas. He comprado el billete de retorno para mañana por la tarde, no se va a dar cuenta ni mi secretaria. 

—Créeme, Dustin, la gente se da cuenta cuando sales del edificio.

—Sé que el espíritu del comentario no va en esa línea, pero me lo tomo como un cumplido de todas maneras —Eduardo oye a Mark gruñir, y a través del altavoz del teléfono, Dustin ríe—. Tienes que comprenderme, esto es la hostia. O sea, ya me perdí lo del cometa Halley, para esto tengo que estar presente sí o sí. 

—Dustin —el tono de Mark es de fastidio profundo—. No... No me gusta... —Mark baja la voz para seguir hablando, pero aún así Eduardo puede entender lo que dice—. No me gusta el jaleo que estáis montando con esto. Es decir... Estamos aquí los dos, intentando llevar la cosa con un poco de... normalidad, y de, de tranquilidad, y en serio... —Mark suspira—. En Tejas, Randi llamó y cuando se lo conté casi se pone de parto. 

Dustin suelta una carcajada y Mark sisea un _shhhhht_ indignado.

—Tienes que comprendernos, Mark. Quiero decir, ahora mismo entra Ian McKellen con los papeles en regla para adoptarme y cambiarme el nombre a Dustin-el-Gris, y me impacta menos. 

—Venga ya.

—Mark, lo que no entiendo es como no estás flipando _tú_. Después de todo este tiempo...

—Claro que estoy flipando —replica Mark, bajando más la voz todavía—. Pero... estoy intentando... pues —Mark resopla; Eduardo le oye moverse en el asiento, nervioso—. Estoy intentando no pasarme de optimista, ¿vale? Es todo muy raro. _Muy raro_. 

—¿Se está portando bien, no? —inquiere Dustin en tono sospechoso.

—¿Por qué está todo el mundo preocupado con que él se porte bien y no al revés? Por los antecedentes, tendría que ser al contrario. 

—Tú estás ahora con las defensas bajas. 

—Bueno, él acaba de cancelar su boda. 

—Sí, _él_ —replica Dustin. Hay una pausa larga después de eso. Cuando vuelve hablar, la voz de Dustin es tentativa—. ¿Has hablado con el innombrable? —Mark chasquea la lengua.

—No deja de llamar —responde secamente. 

—¿Se lo piensas coger alguna vez?

—No. 

—Hmph. No, vale, estoy de acuerdo, a la mierda con él, pero... No sé, si llama tanto igual tiene...

—Dustin, conoces a Danny, le encanta oírse hablar. Si quisiera invertir mi tiempo en lecciones de filosofía barata, compraría alguno de los libros que vemos en las gasolineras. No te imaginas los títulos que pueden verse al lado de un paquete de Doritos, Dustin. 

Dustin vuelve a reír, esta vez con un deje melancólico en la voz. 

—Joder, me estás dando envidia. A la próxima crisis existencial me apunto yo también. 

—Si te has apuntado, vas a llegar a Washington antes que nosotros. 

—Para alegría infinita de Chris —añade Dustin y los dos ríen suavemente al unísono. 

Eduardo puede intuir la broma, pero no la sabe por seguro. Dustin y Mark siguen hablando un rato largo, a pesar de que van a verse en unas horas, de cosas que ha hecho gente que Eduardo no conoce, en sitios donde no va habitualmente. El sueño se le va y no lo recupera, pero después de que Dustin y Mark se despidan, espera hasta la próxima pausa en el camino para fingir despertar.

&&&

Paran a comer en un bar de carretera en Tenesse, repleto de granjeros con gorras de beisbol y camareras con vestidos claros y delantales blancos que no dejan de masticar chicle mientras recitan el menú del día. Se han encontrado con más de uno y más de dos sitios de este tipo, y la primera vez, Eduardo proclamó su sorpresa ante la existencia real de estos sitios fuera de las películas de los noventa. _Bienvenido a la América real_ , había dicho Mark con voz distraída mientras leía su menú. 

El de hoy no es muy diferente a los anteriores. Sopa o puré de patatas, pollo frito o bistec de ternera, y como guarnición, guisantes o patatas fritas. Cuando Mark (obligado por Eduardo) pregunta si sería posible que le sirvieran un plato de arroz hervido, la camarera parece ofenderse.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dice en tono de fastidio, mientras toma nota. 

—Yo empezaría por poner el agua hervir —sugiere Mark, y la mujer lo fulmina con la mirada. 

—Va a escupirnos en las bebidas —anuncia Eduardo una vez la camarera se ha marchado.

—Problema tuyo, yo acabo de superar un gastroenteritis, estoy inmunizado por una temporada —replica Mark, y bosteza. En ese instante, su teléfono empieza a sonar. 

Mark y Eduardo se miran. Mark hace un gesto con la mano, como para indicar que quizás se están precipitando a la hora de sacar conclusiones, pero después de una ojeada fugaz a la pantalla, gruñe y aprieta con fiereza el botón de colgar. 

— _Jo-der_. Empiezo a sentirme como la centralita de un programa de televisión, igual si se lo cojo me dice que elige la caja sorpresa. 

—¿Quieres que responda yo? —propone Eduardo—. ¿Para darle celos? —Mark suelta una carcajada sorprendida. 

—Qué mente más perversa, Eduardo, nadie lo diría de un tío que frena en ámbar. Pero mejor no —Mark niega con la cabeza, mira por la ventana al cielo que a estas alturas se ha vuelto a nublar—. Seguro que le parecería genial, soltaría alguna mierda tipo “¡Mark! ¡Qué alegría! Estás siguiendo adelante con tu vida, qué feliz vas a ser sin mí, oh, Mark”. 

—¿Ese fue el motivo? —pregunta Eduardo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No soy yo, eres tú? 

—Qué te parece. Ni si quiera un “es que me voy a vivir a los pies del Himalaya y no soportaría que perdieras los dedos de los pies por mi culpa”.

—Eso no se te acaba de ocurrir, ¿verdad?

—Dustin es un _crack_ rompiendo con las mujeres, Wardo —musita Mark con un deje de ironía, y Eduardo se echa a reír, ignora la espina que tiene clavada en algún recoveco de su estómago desde que ha escuchado la conversación entre Dustin y Mark en el coche. 

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta Eduardo, y ante la mirada interrogante de Mark, aclara—. Danny y tú. Si puedo preguntar —añade enseguida. Mark suspira, pero no con gesto triste, sino más bien como si le diera pereza hablar del asunto. 

—Fue en una fiesta de cumpleaños Noël, una ex-amiga con derecho a roce de Dustin. Por aquel entonces Danny salía con el hermano de la susodicha cumpleañera. 

—¿Danny estaba con alguien? —Eduardo pregunta, parpadeando sorprendido. 

—Eh, no te hagas ideas raras, Wardo —advierte Mark señalándole con el dedo índice—. Fue todo muy legítimo. Él rompió con aquel chaval, yo terminé las cosas con Adam...

—¿ _Tú_ también estabas con alguien? —exclama Eduardo incrédulo. 

—Sí, pero casi ni cuenta —responde Mark despreocupado—. A Adam me lo endosaron mis padres, con esa lógica suya de "vale, al niño le dejamos ser ateo y homosexual, pero el novio tiene que ser judío". Lo de Adam no fue nada, uno más.

—¿Hubo muchos o qué? —pregunta Eduardo, y en honor a la verdad, tarda bastante en percatarse de que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Lo hace cuando ve a Mark hundirse un poco en la silla, colorado, mirando otra vez por la ventana con cara de circunstancias—. O sea, quiero decir. Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia —balbucea Eduardo con prisas, sus mejillas también un poco coloradas. 

—Da igual —responde Mark, paseando los ojos por todas partes excepto por la franja de espacio que ocupa Eduardo—. No fueron tantos... —murmura en tono retrospectivo— Pero tampoco pasa nada. Todos hemos hecho el tonto en la juventud, ¿no?

—Claro —asiente Eduardo—. Y más si eres director ejecutivo, puta.

Mark pone los ojos en blanco y parece que va a replicarle alguna grosería, cuando la camarera reaparece con el puré y la carne para Eduardo y el arroz para Mark. La conversación se desvía inevitablemente hacia lo triste e incomible que es _la cosa ésta_ y lo necesario y urgente que es _que te lo comas_. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente el estómago de Mark pueda aguantar un poco de aceite de girasol en el arroz, el tema vuelve a su cauce, sólo que en la otra dirección. 

—¿Y tú qué? —pregunta Mark, robando una patata del plato de Eduardo—. ¿Fue de Christy a Carol? 

—Un poco sí —suspira Eduardo—. Tuve alguna tontería, obviamente, pero nada que durara hasta más tarde de la hora de desayunar. Luego me fui a Singapur, conocí a Carol, me aferré a ella como una lapa y, cuatro años después, aquí me tienes —concluye Eduardo con una sonrisa amarga. 

Mark responde algo ininteligible porque tiene la boca llena de arroz, y ante la mirada de reprobación de Eduardo, traga y vuelve a empezar:

—Le pasa a mucha gente —dice con voz pastosa. 

—¿El qué?

—Lo de meterse en relaciones de éstas que... bueno. No sé. Duran y duran, y un día dejan de durar.

—La has definido muy bien —comenta Eduardo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero deja de robarme patatas —añade, y trata de espantar la mano de Mark con el tenedor. 

—¿Qué rollo tienes ahora con Carol? —pregunta Mark, con la patata robada ignorada por unos momentos. Eduardo vacila. 

—Bueno... Pues, no lo sé, no hace ni un mes, está todo muy reciente para saberlo. Pienso que si queremos, podemos continuar siendo amigos sin problema. De hecho, a mí me gustaría, no quiero perderla de vista sin más, la quiero mucho aunque no esté... enamorado. Creo que ella siente lo mismo, así que... Bueno. El rollo es bueno —concluye Eduardo, y no sin cierta ironía en la voz, añade—. Hasta ahí nos han llegado las deficiencias, ni siquiera hemos tenido un gran y doloroso drama final... Perdona —dice entonces, con una mueca de frustración ante su incapacidad de morderse la lengua a tiempo, antes incluso de que Mark dé indicio de sentirse aludido. Mark, de hecho, medio ríe, exasperado.

—Wardo, no hace falta que midas todas y cada una de tus palabras por si alguna de ellas me causa un disgusto. Además, hablando el nombre de los que hemos tenido numerito final, tengo que decir que no es tan bonito como lo pintan.

—Pero Mark, es lo que te decía ayer —replica Eduardo, con determinación—. Tu situación con Danny ahora mismo es reflejo que que habéis tenido algo especial, sino no estarías así. _No puedes ni hablar con él_. Carol y yo... creo que ahora hemos quitado de en medio la presión de la boda, ¡me cae incluso mejor! —Eduardo termina la frase riendo, porque es eso o echarse a llorar. Mark se rasca la barbilla, sonriendo vagamente, y Eduardo pasa por alto el robo de otra patata. Suspira y tras comerse el mismo un par rebañadas en ketchup, continua—. Carol y yo hemos tenido una relación... muy agradable. Punto. Nos llevábamos bien, teníamos confianza y el sexo era genial. Analizándolo en frío, pienso que Carol y yo básicamente hemos sido amigos con derecho a roce. Un derecho a roce exclusivo y cenas ocasionales con los padres, pero... Nada más, en realidad. 

—¿Y por qué le pediste que se casara contigo? 

—Ya te lo expliqué, era el paso lógico. O eso me parecía. También es verdad que, bueno... —Eduardo deja de lado el tenedor, de pronto con muy poco apetito—. El año que estuvimos separados... Fue un año de mierda. Fue un _asco_ de año. Pasó lo de mi abuelo, me tuve que pone a trabajar en lo primero que encontré porque la cosa no estaba para ser exquisitos, y ella estaba en Singapur, y la verdad es que la echaba mucho de menos. Y volvió, llena de toda la energía que yo no tenía y, como la gran amiga es, me sacó de bache... Y me pareció verlo claro. Tenía que atraparla ya o se me escaparía en la próxima misión de la ONU.

—¿Carol es un casco azul? —pregunta Mark alucinado. Eduardo se atraganta con un sorbo de limonada. 

—¿Cómo va a ser un casco azul? —espeta con voz ahogada, medio tosiendo. 

—Oye, paridad de la mujer. 

—No es un casco azul —zanja Eduardo con contundencia—. Es socióloga del agua. Está especializada en conflictos territoriales por el uso y la apropiación del agua. 

—Bueno —Mark asiente con la cabeza, y se encoge de hombros—. También está bien —Eduardo niega con la cabeza, pero se deja robar otra patata.— ¿Te arrepientas de haber estado con ella?

—No —responde Eduardo inmediatamente, porque eso lo tiene claro—. _De ella_ , no me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que no he hecho por empeñarme en ver lo que no era. Por ejemplo, podría haber salido con más gente. Pero sobre todo, no me habría empeñado en dejarme la piel en un trabajo estresante para pagar una boda que no se celebraría, y sufragar una futura vida en común que tampoco verá la luz. De eso sí que me arrepiento y mucho. 

—Ya es la segunda vez que lo comentas —señala Mark, el ceño fruncido—. ¿No estabas trabajando en una agencia de inversiones? Pensaba que era lo tuyo. 

—Yo también. Y, no sé, puede que en otras agencias funcionen de otra manera y me gustara más, pero sinceramente en ésta es bastante deplorable. Hay días que tenemos toda una estrategia montada, llaman _los de arriba_ por teléfono y a la mierda con la estrategia. No hay espacio para ser un poco valiente y apostar por lo que tú veas que puede tener futuro, lo que prima es la mala hostia y atacar y hundir al resto. 

—Creía que el mundo de las finanzas era así por definición. 

—No tendría por qué serlo, pero está claro que ahora mismo, más que nunca, es la tendencia general. Con lo cual, me paso buena parte de mi vida llevando a cabo acciones propias de un verdadero hijo de la gran puta. 

—Pero con gente que no conoces. 

Eduardo parpadea. Mark le aguanta la mirada, sereno.

—Vaya —Eduardo no puede evitar que una sonrisa sardónica le curve los labios—. Ésa no me la he visto venir —Mark se apresura a replicar.

—No, no te creas que lo digo... No es que me acoja a ello para justificarme —dice en tono conciliador. 

—Podrías —replica Eduardo con calma—. Algunas veces lo he pensado yo también. Pero. Mmm... Cuando quise empezar a meter anuncios en Facebook, lo único que salía de tu boca era un discurso sobre como Facebook pertenecía a un nuevo modelo de negocio, que no podía regirse por los cánones tradicionales que yo me empeñaba en imponer. Y entonces, de repente... me sales con la típica maniobra de "démosle una patada en el culo al tío que sobra sin que se entere", muy de los años cincuenta, la verdad. No me esperaba eso yo de ti y tu visión de futuro.

—Bueno, sinceramente, iba en la línea de tus acciones. Congelar la cuenta y dejarme inmovilizado mientras no te hiciera caso también es una putada con mucha tradición en el mundo de los negocios. Podrías haberte cargado la empresa.

—Podrías haberte cargado nuestra amistad. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas pasó?

Los dos se aguantan la mirada mientras el silencio que sigue a la pregunta de Eduardo va prolongándose. Eduardo se nota extraño en su propia piel, tiene los nervios forzando a su corazón a moverse a un ritmo frenético, pero al mismo tiempo nota la mente despejada y en calma, lucida. Todo él espera, con ansias, la respuesta de Mark. Puede que Eduardo esté irradiando esta expectación, y le esté llegando a Mark, que éste comprenda la importancia de sus palabras siguientes. En cualquier caso, Mark se toma su tiempo para contestar, y tan sólo con eso, Eduardo se siente levemente satisfecho. 

—Sé que las dos cosas no se pueden poner al mismo nivel —dice al final, poco a poco—. En aquel momento lo hice, pensé que una cosa respondía a la otra. Me costó bastante ver la diferencia. 

—¿Qué es? —demanda Eduardo con suavidad. Mark vuelve a reflexionar un poco antes de responder. 

—Pues la diferencia entre darle a alguien un golpe en las piernas o en la nuca —dice como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que tuviera más clara. Eduardo sonríe. 

—Vaya, Mark. Y decían que no tenías capacidad de metáfora.

—He estado trabajando en ello —responde Mark tranquilamente, con un deje de satisfacción de la voz.

—Ya veo —Eduardo suspira — Lo de la cuenta fue una estupidez —dice entonces, porque debe decirlo, quiere decirlo. Y desde hace tiempo—. Un error muy grande. Eso lo sé. Y te pido disculpas. 

—Wardo —Mark suelta una risotada incrédula, incluso un tanto enfadada—.Lo estás haciendo otra vez. 

Eduardo no tiene ningunas ganas de repetir conversaciones que ya han tenido. 

—Dame tiempo, Mark —le recuerda, y retoma los cubiertos para empezar a comer de una vez la carne que se le ha quedado fría en el plato. 

Y con eso se les agotan las palabras que decirse, por el momento. Terminan de comer en silencio. La lluvia vuelve mientras tanto, y diluye la imagen de los coches aparcados al otro lado de la ventana. 

**martes (ii)**

El GPS de Mark les miente descaradamente sobre su hora aproximada de llegada, que al final resulta ser dos horas más tarde de la prevista. Entran en Washington pasada la una de la madrugada, así que cuando llaman a Chris para avisar, éste les dicta la dirección del bar donde les esperan.

—Chris, estamos hechos polvos —protesta Mark y desde el asiento del conductor, Eduardo refunfuña en señal de acuerdo. Hoy ha conducido mucho menos que Mark, pero ha sido casi peor, estar tantas horas en el coche sin poder hacer otra cosa que escuchar algún programa sensacionalista local, o mirar a Mark de reojo planteándose preguntas extrañas con respuestas absurdas. O sin respuesta.

—No es culpa mía —dice la voz de Chris a través del teléfono, que Mark tiene puesto en manos libres—. A Dustin mi salón no le parece lugar adecuado para celebrar vuestro reencuentro. 

—¡Wardo! —se oye entonces a la voz de Dustin gritar — ¡Aquí hay un mojito con tu nombre!

—Chris, ¿qué haces dejando que Dustin beba después de las doce? De un momento va a empezar a reproducirse y a invadir el edificio. 

—Eso pasa si mojas al gremlin, Mark, si no te acuerdas de la película no hagas referencias —replica Dustin en tono pedante, y en consecuencia, Mark cuelga. 

Llegan al bar unos veinte minutos después, un local pequeño y de luz tenue que en realidad, según el GPS, no está muy lejos del apartamento de Chris. Cuando entran, no hay mucha gente ya, y localizan a Chris y a Dustin enseguida, sentados en una mesa al fondo. No se fijan en ellos y siguen inmersos en una conversación que a Eduardo se le antoja conspiradora. Por la mirada de complicidad que intercambia con Mark, él está pensando lo mismo. Se dirigen hacia ellos a grandes pasos y no es hasta que están encima, que los dos se giran a la vez y les miran, boquiabiertos. 

—Sí, es verdad —dice Mark asintiendo fervorosamente con la cabeza—. Facebook es una ilusión colectiva creada con mis súper poderes y Eduardo es el elegido para acabar con su poder. Y ahora —Mark se gira poco a poco hacia Eduardo y lo mira con intensidad, empequeñeciendo los ojos— es tu última oportunidad. Si tomas la pastilla azul, puedes volver por donde has venido y olvidarte de que esto ha pasado. Si tomas la pastilla roja, puedes quedarte y ver a Dustin emborracharse hasta que se suba a la mesa y empiece a cantar _She's like the wind_. Tú eliges. 

—La roja —sonríe Eduardo—. Siempre la roja. 

Mark se gira con una sonrisa prepotente hacia Dustin. 

—¡Ja! ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha parecido esta referencia? 

Dustin no responde. Él y Chris se miran, sin articular palabra a pesar de que siguen sin cerrar la boca, y vuelven a girar sus ojos pasmados hacia Eduardo y a Mark. Ellos también comparten una mirada fugaz. Eduardo mueve la mano delante de los ojos de Chris. 

—¿Pueden vernos? —pregunta, porque empieza a tener sus dudas. 

En este momento, Chris parece despertar. Parpadea repetidamente, cierra la boca, y traga saliva.

—Perdón —murmura, más aire que voz—. Es que... sé que lleváis semana y pico rondando por ahí, pero veros de repente aquí juntos... Ha sido... Ha sido... —Chris deja la frase en el aire y se gira hacia Dustin, como pidiendo ayuda. 

—Ha sido como ver a Steve Urkel entrar en el local —termina Dustin por él, con voz de ensueño. 

—Porque somos negros y bajitos, quieres decir. 

—No —replica Dustin, la sombra de una sonrisa empezando a esbozarse en su rostro—. Porque ha sido irreal. Imposible. Absurdo. 

—Y a pesar de ello estamos aquí —dice Eduardo, sonriéndole a Mark. Mark le devuelve la sonrisa. 

En la mesa se produce una conmoción. Dustin se pone en pie de golpe, empujando la mesa hacia adelante y haciendo temblar las bebidas peligrosamente en el proceso, y se lanza hacia Mark y Eduardo, los recoge a ambos en un abrazo asfixiante del que no los deja escapar por más de un minuto.

—Dustin, nos vas ahogar —protesta Mark, pero Eduardo no le ve hacer ningún movimiento para soltarse.

—Calla —replica Dustin con voz congestionada contra la espalda de Eduardo. Por encima de su hombro, Eduardo va a Chris contemplar la imagen con expresión emocionada. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Eduardo y sonríe más todavía. 

Eduardo siente un estallido de calidez pecho, que le sube hasta los ojos. Inconscientemente, la mano que tiene sobre la espalda de Dustin se aferra a su jersey. Nunca lo ha pensado (nunca lo ha querido pensar), que quizás también Dustin y Chris han pasado estos cinco años esperando que Eduardo respondiera alguno de los mensajes de Mark, anhelando que un momento como éste se produjera. De repente parece que a su corazón le cueste moverse, y Eduardo cierra los ojos por el dolor a cada latir. 

Cuando Dustin se separa al fin de ellos, se seca las mejillas con la manga del jersey, se gira de cara al resto del bar y exclama, exuberante de alegría:

—¡UNA RONDA GRATIS PARA TODOS! ¡Los cuatro fundadores de Facebook os invitan!

Las cinco o seis personas que aún quedan en el local le miran como si estuviera loco. Dustin baja los brazos, observando la actitud de la audiencia con contrariedad:

—No, que va en serio —asegura—. Somos los cuatro fundadores de Facebook. 

—Dustin, siéntate —le ruega Mark, y entre él y Eduardo le obligan a volver a la mesa. 

Los cuatro se sientan entorno a ella y entonces se produce un momento definido por Mark como _totalmente idiota_ , cuando lo único que hacen durante unos instantes es mirarse y sonreírse entre ellos como, en verdad, cuatro idiotas. Eduardo no recuerda la última vez que se ha notado el cuerpo así de ligero, como si alguien estuviera sujetando por él todas las cargas que acumula. 

Como era de esperar, Dustin y Chris les acribillan a preguntas. Ambos actúan con mucha cautela, dejan de lado las cuestiones que con toda seguridad preferirían formular. Escuchan atentamente cada palabra que Eduardo y Mark tienen que decir sobre el tiempo en Alabama, la gastronomía criolla, el precio de la gasolina o el Lago Tahoe. Ésta última historia en particular es la que más da de sí, con Mark enumerando las caídas abundantes de Eduardo en una ruta que, también según Dustin, _¡es de las más fáciles, Wardo!_

Eduardo tiene la sensación de que han pasado _años_ desde aquella mañana. 

—Bueno, hay quién se tropieza con las rayas en la cera. Yo no estoy hecho para el senderismo.

—Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado —le contradice Dustin, muy convencido de sus palabras; desde que han empezado a hablar del tema, los ojos le hacen chiribitas—. Pero eso tiene una solución fácil, te vienes con nosotros en nuestra ruta mensual, y listo. 

—¿Ya has elegido la de abril? —se interesa Mark.

—En abril he pensado que podemos hacer otra visita a nuestro lago, en plan tranquilo... Para luego en mayo, _por tu cumpleaños_... —Dustin deja la frase en suspenso unos momentos, para luego culminarla con un final muy sentido, con aspavientos y voz de trueno incluidos— ¡¡Alaska!!

La intensidad del momento se ve mancillada con un _¡tsk!_ despreciativo por parte de Chris. Dustin le lanza una mirada indignada.

—Chris, deja de pensar en Sarah Palin y concéntrate en el paisaje. 

—No estaba pensando en Sarah Palin —replica Chris, con una mueca exasperada—. Pero si en que Mark parece ahora mismo recién llegado de una guerra, y tú estás pensando en llevártelo hacia rutas salvajes. 

—Oye, que estoy en perfecta forma. Esta cara es por culpa de la gastroenteritis —replica Mark, como si el dato solucionara algo. Eduardo observa divertido como a tanto a Chris como a Dustin se les pone cara de espanto. 

—¿ _Has tenido gastroenteritis_?

—Sip. Pero leve. 

—¿Cómo no me dices nada?

—Dustin, me pasan muchas cosas al cabo del día, no te las puedo contar todas. 

—Pero, ¿estuviste muy enfermo o qué? —pregunta Chris, preocupado.

—Pues pasé un día y una noche muy malos, pero Wardo consiguió romperme la fiebre y a la mañana siguiente estaba mucho mejor —explica Mark, en tono de no entender a qué tanto alboroto. 

Dustin y Chris se giran hacia Eduardo. Éste se pone colorado. 

—Es que... —empieza, sin saber muy bien como continuar la frase—. Estaba ahí... muriéndose.

Dustin y Chris se giran hacia Mark. Mark asiente con la cabeza. 

—Fue muy valiente —proclama con solemnidad. 

Eduardo se pone en pie de un salto.

—Mark, ven, vamos a la barra a pedir algo —dice con una inflexión en la voz que indica que es más orden que sugerencia.

—Llevas tres días obligándome a comer arroz blanco, ¿y ahora quieres que beba alcohol?

—Te pediremos un vaso de agua del grifo —replica Eduardo, y lo coge por el antebrazo para ponerlo en pie.— Ahora volvemos —dice a Chris y a Dustin, amable. Mientras empuja a Mark hacia la barra, Eduardo oye que Dustin empieza a decir ¿ _lo de romper la fiebre es eso de..._? y acelera el paso para no tener que oírle terminar la frase. 

Llegan a la barra, y Mark pide dos cervezas al barman. Eduardo le mira con las cejas levantas, y Mark niega con la cabeza, resuelto.

—Eduardo, prefiero pasar el resto de mis días al lado de la taza del váter que pedir un vaso de agua en un bar —Eduardo pone los ojos en blanco, y suspira. 

—¿Quieres no ir explicándole a la gente que te tuve que romper la fiebre, por favor? —pide en tono exasperado. Mark parpadea sorprendido. 

—Pero si fue un acto heroico. Abuelas de todo el mundo están llorando de alegría ante tan sabia aplicación de sus consejos. 

—Mark, no jorobes —le espeta Eduardo, aunque tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa que le sube vibrante del estómago—. Si explicas eso, así en el contexto, la gente va a pensar... _cosas_. 

—¿Qué contexto? —pregunta Mark con inocencia, y Eduardo arquea las cejas, incrédulo.

—Mark, venga ya.

—No, en serio, ¿qué contexto? —y Eduardo descubre que esto se le sigue dando mal: sabe que Mark le está tomando el pelo, y aún así es como si no las tuviera todas consigo, incapaz de decidirse entre si Mark es así de tocho o es que, de vez en cuando, le viene muy bien disimular que no lo es tanto. 

—Pues... Los dos solos, en un hotel, en _Alabama_...

—Porque si hubiese sido en Oklahoma nadie pensaría nada cosas, según tú. 

—Mark —protesta Eduardo, riendo.

—¿Qué? —responde Mark también con una sonrisa en los labios—. No entiendo lo que quieres decir, de verdad. 

—Sabes _perfectamente_ lo que quiero decir.

—Que no, que vas a tener que explicármelo —insiste Mark, y la luz amarillenta del techo cae sobre su rostro y revela el punto de malicia brillando en sus ojos. 

Eduardo tiene una sucesión de pensamientos muy raros. 

El primero es que Mark y él están muy cerca, lo cual ni siquiera puede calificarse como pensamiento raro, es sólo analítico. El segundo es que Mark tiene el pelo demasiado largo, le cae sobre los ojos, y si Eduardo acercara la mano podría apartárselos de la frente. El tercer pensamiento no se cree lo que acaba de pensar el segundo. El cuarto exige que rompa contacto visual, _ya_ , y que busque en su alrededor cualquier símbolo externo que le dé un mínimo de información sobre lo que está pasando. Inevitablemente, su mirada se dirige hacia a Chris y Dustin. 

Desde la mesa, con su expresión ya habitual de la noche, Chris y Dustin les miran boquiabiertos. 

Eduardo se gira en redondo hacia la barra, carraspea y le espeta a Mark que _no lo digas más por ahí, coño_. Mark chasquea la lengua. 

—Vale, vale —concede, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando nazca el niño, diremos que fue una paloma.

Eduardo intenta contenerse, pero no le queda fuerza en el cuerpo más que la necesaria para dejar escapar la carcajada, y tratar que las manos no le tiemblen cuando los dedos de Mark rozan los suyos, al ponerle amablemente en las manos su jarra de cerveza recién servida. 

&&&

Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Dustin, termina tan borracho como para acabar subido a una mesa berreando la banda sonora de _Dirty Dancing_ , pero el alcohol y el cansancio no son buena combinación, y de camino a casa de Chris, Mark se deja caer sobre Dustin, Dustin sobre Eduardo, y de alguna manera todos terminan caminando apoyándose en Chris, que los guía con paciencia por las calles de Washington. 

—Mark, tienes que cambiar de GPS —comenta Eduardo con un bostezo, ya que la casa de Chris resulta estar más lejos de lo que esperaba, o al menos eso parece cuando los pies adquieren la consistencia de la gelatina. 

Diez minutos después están dentro del ascensor de Chris, y éste aprovecha el factor claustrofóbico para amenazarles con la muerte y la expulsión inmediata si al entrar en el apartamento hacen el más mínimo ruido que pueda despertar a Sam. 

—Sam es su novio —le explica Mark a Eduardo con un bostezo. Eduardo bosteza también, por contagio.

—Lo sé —responde con voz pastosa. Un segundo después, por instinto, levanta la cabeza. Mark le está mirando con una sonrisa triste.

—Claro que lo sabes —dice en un susurro. 

Las paredes del ascensor están cubiertas por espejos, y reflejados sobre el que Mark se apoya, Eduardo ve como Chris y Dustin comparten una mirada tensa. 

&&&

Una serie de golpes cautos en la puerta despiertan a Eduardo. Abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces al sol que se le cuela traicioneramente entre las sábanas. Mira a su alrededor en confusión, aún sin situarse en tiempo y lugar, y el golpe de nudillos en la puerta se repite. 

—¿Sí? —pregunta, por reflejo. El reloj de la mesilla marca que es casi la una del mediodía. 

La puerta se abre y un Dustin con una sonrisa tímida entra de puntillas. 

—Buenos días, Wardo —dice con solemnidad. 

—Eh —saluda Eduardo, débilmente—. ¿Ya te vas? —pregunta, de repente alarmado, cayendo en la cuenta de que Dustin se quedaba por poco tiempo, y al parecer Eduardo se lo ha pasado durmiendo. 

—Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a las cuatro y media —asiente Dustin, con algo de pesar—. Hay que controlar que los súbditos no se nos suban a las barbas. Pero antes vamos a comer todos juntos. Perdona por despertarte —añade en tono de disculpa—. Pero es que empieza a hacerse un poco tarde...

—No, no, has hecho bien —dice Eduardo, y con un movimiento enérgico, se quita de encima sábanas y mantas y sale de la cama de un salto—. No puedo creerme que haya dormido tanto. 

—Mark lleva despierto sólo media hora —comenta Dustin, como para consolarle con el dato—. Chris se lo ha llevado con él a por comida para espabilarle. ¿Te apetece un café?

—No, no. Gracias. Si vamos a comer ya...

—¿Le robo un par de cervezas a Chris? —sugiere Dustin. 

—Eso suena bien —sonríe Eduardo. Dustin le guiña un ojo. 

—Venga, te espero en la terraza. 

Eduardo se da una ducha rápida, que termina de disolverle las migas de sueño que aún le pesan en las pestañas. Sale a la terraza con el pelo mojado y la brisa fría de estas alturas hace que un escalofrío le baje de la nuca a los pies. Pero el sol logra calentar lo suficiente el suelo, y Eduardo se sale de las zapatillas de ir por casa que le ha prestado Chris y camina descalzo por las baldosas. Dustin le espera echado sobre una silla de playa, sonriente y con dos Coronas en la mano. Cuando Eduardo se deja caer sobre la silla a su lado, Dustin le pasa su botella de cerveza, con una rodaja de limón encajada en el morro. El primer sorbo burbujea refrescante y cítrico en su boca, y Eduardo no puede más que devolverle la sonrisa a Dustin, contento. 

—¿Y qué, viejo amigo Eduardo?, ¿qué está pasando con tu vida ahora mismo?

—Hmmm —Eduardo paladea otro trago antes de contestar—. Demasiadas cosas para mi capacidad de asimilación, eso te lo aseguro. 

—Yo te veo bien —comenta Dustin, apreciativo—. Y veo a Mark mejor de lo que me esperaba, virus estomacales aparte. Y creo que eso es gracias a ti. 

—Acepto el crédito por su estado de salud, pero por todo lo demás, creo que no he hecho otra cosa que complicarlo. 

—Bueno, eso era de esperar. Pero tengo que decirte que hasta que no me enteré de que ibas con él, cada vez que alguien me llamaba al móvil me daba un infarto. Pensaba, ya está, ya se lo han encontrado en una cuneta porque se ha dormido al volante. 

—¿Por qué no fuiste tú con él? —pregunta Eduardo, aunque intuye la respuesta.

—Me dijo que quería ir solo —responde Dustin—. Que quería despejarse y dejar de pensar unos días—.Eduardo suspira profundamente. 

—Y entonces llego yo —dice en tono pensativo—. ¿Por qué crees que me dijo que fuera con él?

—Wardo, se pasa cinco años intentando ponerse en contacto contigo y de pronto te tiene delante de la puerta de su casa. Ya sabes como es Mark. Si quiere algo y tiene la oportunidad de conseguirlo, es capaz de dejarse consumir por ello. Da igual si se trata de pasarse dos días sin dormir para terminar de codificar una nueva aplicación, o de llevarte con él aunque quisiera estar solo unos días, si con ello ha conseguido mantenerte cerca —Dustin mira entonces a Eduardo muy seriamente, los ojos bien abiertos y un tanto aprensivos—. ¿Por qué lo ha conseguido, no? Has vuelto para quedarte. 

Eduardo no responde. Da otro trago de cerveza mientras espera que el silencio expectante de Dustin se rinda. No quiere que sus corazonadas se conviertan en promesas que aún no puede hacer, aunque eso implique marcar esta distancia que sabe que Dustin no merece. 

—Hay tantas cosas que no sé de él —replica, en cambio—. Cada vez que intento ponerme a pensar un poco sobre, bueno, _todo_ , me doy cuenta de que me falta información por todos los lados. Por ejemplo, ¿cuánto tiempo duró lo de Danny?

—Dos años y medio —responde Dustin, presto.

—¿Y su sobrina Hannah? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Hará cuatro en noviembre. 

—¿Y aparte de senderismo y pilates le ha dado por alguna otra actividad deportiva que deba saber? —Dustin reflexiona unos momentos. 

—Tiene una pista de baloncesto en el jardín, a veces vamos a hacer unas canastas. Y, ¿sabes que tiene un perro, no?

—¿Tiene un perro? —repite Eduardo, pasmado—. No lo en vi en su casa, ¿dónde lo...?

—Ay, es verdad —Dustin niega con la cabeza, como si acabara de percatarse del error—. Pinzas era de Danny. Mierda, no le he preguntado a Mark por eso. Y la verdad es que se le veía encariñado con el chucho. 

Eduardo deja escapar un suspiro dramático mientras se hunde más todavía en la silla. 

—¿Qué pasa, Wardo? —pregunta Dustin con una sonrisa extrañada—.Ya te irás enterando de cosas. Sé que ahora con todo el drama te debe parecer que hemos tenido una vida súper intensa, pero te juro que la mayor parte de ella ha sido bastante aburrida. Pelis en mi casa, partidas de la baloncesto en la de Mark, y creernos exploradores una vez al mes por romper la rutina e irnos de senderismo. Te aseguro que por cada día digno de mención, hay tropecientos cuyo punto álgido ha sido una competición de chupitos de piruleta en el bar donde vamos a tomar algo después del trabajo. 

Eduardo le escucha decir estas palabras que pretenden convencerle de que no se ha perdido tanto, pero que en realidad no hacen sino acrecentar el sentimiento de carencia, que nota como un agujero negro abierto en canal en su estómago. Quiere responderle a Dustin que precisamente son los días aburridos los que lamenta haberse perdido, pero el pensamiento es demasiado nuevo para darle voz. Entre las cosas que se ha obligado a no hacer durante todo este tiempo, una de ellas, la más vital, ha sido forzarse a no echar de menos a Mark. 

Su amistad con él siempre fue atípica, o al menos desde la perspectiva de Eduardo, que venía de una vida llena de gente similar a él en carácter y preocupaciones, que se reía con las mismas bromas, se entristecía con la mismas penas. Que Mark era un persona sobre la cual no podía aplicar el esquema típico de "cómo tratar a un amigo" fue algo evidente desde un principio, y lo que le atrajo irremediablemente hacia él. Mark era, también, la primera amistad que no le venía por defecto, por familia o por proximidad. Fue cuestión de química, y fue fácil aceptar todo lo raro en Mark, porque era único, era real, y Eduardo había conseguido llegar a ello por sí solo. 

Cuando Mark desapareció de su vida, se llevó con el también el mundo extraño, disfuncional, suyo, en el que Eduardo se había acostumbrado a vivir. Se llevó a Dustin, a Chris, a Facebook. Desaparecieron las conversaciones desconcertantes que Eduardo no sabía si pretendían llegar a alguna conclusión durante partidas de videojuegos. Se terminaron las sesiones de trabajo en silencio ininterrumpido, los dos metidos en la habitación de Mark, absortos cada uno en lo suyo, sin hacerse caso, dándose un tipo de compañía que Eduardo no sabía que existía. Desapareció el reto de tener que interpretar silencios, la satisfacción al acertar, la frustración al no hacerlo, la segunda más constante que la otra. 

Eduardo volvió al mundo con el que era fácil de lidiar, vacío de incertidumbre. No era un mundo malo, pero para entonces Eduardo se había olvidado de lo simple. Fue una cuestión de adaptación para conseguir la supervivencia: obligarse a olvidar lo complicado, obligarse a olvidar que se sentía bien con ello y que era algo que le faltaba, que le ha faltado todo este tiempo. 

—Dustin —le llama Eduardo de repente. 

—Dime.

—¿Piensas que soy imbécil? —Eduardo tiene la sensación de estar planteando una pregunta retórica. 

Dustin muestra la delicadeza de parecer sorprendido ante la cuestión unos instantes. Luego vacila, con el gesto de quien en realidad ya ha considerado la cuestión con anterioridad. 

—Vas a tener que especificarme la causa de la imbecilidad. 

—Básicamente, pasarme cinco años ignorando los intentos de ponerse en contacto conmigo por parte de una persona que significaba mucho para mí. Y además sin saber muy bien por qué, porque... Bueno, primero fue por miedo, pero luego es más que probable que fuera por pereza. 

Dustin hace una mueca extraña con la cara, mezcla de diversión, lástima y exasperación. 

—La verdad, Wardo, es que más de una vez y más de dos he pensado que eras un poco imbécil. Lo de cuando murió tu abuelo... —Dustin deja la frase en el aire. El bochorno hace que Eduardo cierre los ojos. 

—Sí, lo sé. 

Dustin lo mira con expresión afable y le da un suave pisotón a su pie descalzo. 

—Pero también pensé que Mark era un imbécil cuando te echó de la empresa —continúa, sereno—. Estuve un tiempo sin hablarme con él yo también, ¿sabes?

—No lo sabía —responde Eduardo, y a decir verdad, la idea le encoge el estómago. 

—Lo superamos —dice Dustin, encogiéndose de hombros, en gesto de quién ya tiene un disgusto más que olvidado—. Pero cuando empezó a enviarte cosas... Se lo dije igual que te lo he dicho a ti. Le dije que había sido un imbécil contigo, y que tenía que aceptar la posibilidad de que no quisieras volver a tener nada que ver con él. Wardo —Dustin se incorpora en la silla y le mira con intensidad—, nadie te culpa, ¿sabes? O sea, aunque pensemos que hayas sido un poco imbécil...

—¿El plural va por Chris? —Dustin se pone colorado. 

—Mmm... la verdad es que iba por Danny —dice con cara de circunstancias. 

—Oh —Eduardo no sabe qué pensar ante eso. Tiene la imagen de Danny como una especie de ente incorpóreo cuyas únicas misiones que tiene en la vida son hacer a Mark infeliz y llamarle al teléfono móvil. No lo visualiza como una persona con una opinión sobre Eduardo, sobre todo cuando hace poco menos de una semana que él sabe de su existencia. 

—El caso es que —continua Dustin—, que lo entiendo. Lo entendemos. Fue algo... fue una putada muy grande. Y Mark lo sabe. Por eso creo que no lo ha dejado estar en todo este tiempo. Porque le valía la pena intentarlo, intentar al menos hacerte llegar el mensaje de que sabía que la había cagado. 

Eduardo se ve entonces a sí mismo vestido con traje negro, sujetando en las manos un sobre cuya caligrafía había reconocido al instante, a pesar de sus ojos exhaustos de llorar por su abuelo. De repente le entran ganas de hacer crujir la botella de vidrio que tiene en las manos. Oye lo que dice Dustin y sabe que tiene razón, pero no por ser un imbécil con sus razones para serlo, se siente menos imbécil. 

No hay manera, se da cuenta, de que no arrepentirse de esto.

—Si hubiera... —empieza sin saber si la amargura que le anuda la garganta le dejará terminar, pero no tiene tiempo de comprobarlo, porque Dustin lo interrumpe inmediatamente. 

—No —le espeta, contundente—. No empieces a pensar en condicional. Ahora no sirve de nada. Quédate en el presente y apechuga. 

Eduardo suelta una especie de risa y gemido de frustración a la vez. 

—Qué buen amigo eres, Dustin —dice con afecto. 

—Claro, por eso me llamas tanto —responde Dustin con una sonrisa un punto burlona, un punto triste, y Eduardo puede ver con claridad que hoy será el día en que los remordimientos puedan con él.

—Dustin, te juro que quería, pero...

—Eh, eh, eh, _presente_ —Dustin le señala con el dado índice de forma amenazante—. No, de hecho, _futuro_. A ver, repite conmigo: Dustin, querido mío, a partir de ahora te llamaré todas las semanas, los días de fiesta y los laborables, y de vez en cuando, cogeré aviones y me iré a sitios contigo y con Mark a caminar, sin importar piedra, charco o ciervo que se interponga en mi camino. 

Eduardo aún sigue riendo cuando oyen voces que llegan desde dentro de la casa, y Chris y Mark aparecen poco después en la puerta de la terraza.

—¡Quién tiene hambre! —exclama Chris en actitud triunfal, cargado con dos bolsas de cartón que despiden un aroma fabuloso. Dustin se levanta de la silla de un salto. Eduardo también lo hace, pero él esquiva a Chris y va hacia a Mark, que llega detrás de él con otra bolsa que Eduardo se ofrece a quitarle de las manos. 

—Eh —le saluda Mark, con una sonrisa. 

—Hola —responde Eduardo y, cómo no, cuando se giran hacia Chris y Dustin, estos les observan de nuevo con expresión asombrada. 

—Steve Urkel —musita Dustin, como regodeándose en el concepto—. Steve Urkel.

—Dustin, para de decir Steve Urkel —le espeta Mark malhumorado. 

&&&

Las horas que pasan con Chris y Dustin son pocas, pero a Eduardo le da impresión que le engañan para que crean que son más. Su mente percibe un abismo entre la noche anterior, el despertar con Dustin en su puerta, la cerveza con él en la terraza, Chris, Dustin y él poniéndose hasta los topes de humus y falafel mientras Mark mastica con fastidio el pan de pita que le dejan comer, el viaje en coche al aeropuerto, el abrazo entre Dustin y Mark justo después de que de los altavoces llegara el último aviso de embarque a su vuelo, Dustin girándose antes de desparecer por la puerta de embarque y gritar _¡Alaska, Wardo!_. Tiempos que no son se le cuelan entre cada momento. Se sorprende cuando de camino de vuelta del aeropuerto a su casa, Chris les sugiere ir a hacer un poco de turismo. A penas son las cinco de la tarde, y les queda un rato de luz para ir a ver alguna curiosidad en la ciudad. 

Mark, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se gira hacia él y Eduardo puede ver en sus ojos la misma pérdida de rumbo que él siente ahora mismo.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa a hacer el vago, Chris? —propone Eduardo. Mark sonríe mientras Chris les echa en cara la poca vergüenza que tienen. 

&&&

Para gran diversión de Eduardo, Chris resulta ser propietario de las siete temporadas de _El Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca_ en DVD. 

—Me las regalaron éste y el otro idiota cuando empecé a trabajar para Obama —explica, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Mark. 

—Fue para que sacaras ideas, hombre —replica Mark, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo—. Vamos a hacer palomitas. 

Cuando Sam, el novio de Chris, llega a casa del trabajo, van por el tercer capítulo y por el quinto paquete de palomitas. Eduardo le ve entrar con su traje y corbata y el rostro agotado y se siente muy irresponsable y bastante genial. Y como Sam es una persona encantadora, no tiene problema en unirse alegremente al grupo, va a cambiarse de ropa y vuelve con más palomitas. Chris y él se pasan al otro sofá, y Mark y Eduardo se quedan solos en éste. Mark aprovecha para quitarse los zapatos y subir los pies encima de los cojines. Pasado un rato, Eduardo hace lo mismo. 

En algún momento del séptimo capítulo se queda dormido. Puede que al principio, porque oye la voz de Mark preguntar, _¿cuál es éste?_ y a Chris responderle, y ve la cabecera y la imagen se funde al negro. Despierta a una mano en su hombro, y al abrir los ojos, el rostro divertido y soñoliento de Chris le queda en picado. La voz de Chris le susurra cosas sensatas tipo _vete a la cama que te vas a levantar roto_ o _despierta a Mark_ y Eduardo responde varios _sísísí_ antes de tener la lucidez necesaria para saber qué está afirmando con tanta convicción. Chris le desea las buenas noches y Eduardo se queda en pronunciar las buenas. 

Cuando vuelve a desperar, es porque un par de talones se hunden en su estómago. Eduardo despierta de un respingo, preguntándose vagamente qué está haciendo con sus piernas si capaz de poner los pies sobre el vientre, hasta que se percata que se trata de las piernas y los talones de otro cuerpo. Eduardo se incorpora apoyándose en los codos, y al otro lado del sofá, en la posición exactamente opuesta a la suya, ve a Mark, que duerme con el rostro en paz. Eduardo se deja caer sobre los cojines, y avalúa sus dos posibilidades: rendirse a la pereza ahora y levantarse con dolor de espalda y un más que probable comentario socarrón por parte de Chris mañana, o bien hacer el esfuerzo ahora y despertar de una pieza en su cama. Se lo piensa con calma, los ojos bien abiertos en la oscuridad, escuchando la respiración pausada de Mark, el sonido ocasional de sus pies moverse sobre el estómago de Eduardo. 

—Mark —dice al silencio, y Mark no reacciona. Eduardo se aparta los pies del estómago con delicadeza, y levanta sus piernas con cuidado para no golpearle, se desliza fuera del sofá hasta caer en el suelo con un golpe sordo e indoloro. Alcanza sus zapatillas y se las calza, pero antes de levantarse, se incorpora sobre las rodillas y se coloca a la altura de la cabeza de Mark, pone una mano en su hombro y lo zarandea suavemente, como Chris ha hecho con él. 

Mark va despertando poco a poco, a base de parpadeos pesados. Eduardo observa como sus ojos se espabilan, reconocen a quién tienen delante.

—Wardo —musita con voz ronca—. ¿Qué hora es?

—La una —responde Eduardo en voz baja—. Venga, vamos a la cama. 

Mark bosteza mientras asiente, pero aún no hace movimiento de levantarse, y es entonces que Eduardo se da cuenta de que de alguna manera su mano se ha deslizado hasta posarse sobre el pecho de Mark. La aparta rápidamente. 

Se lavan los dientes en el mismo baño, con muy poco entusiasmo, más ensuciarse la boca de pasta que otra cosa mientras intentan no quedarse dormidos en pie. Se dan las buenas noches antes de desviarse cada uno hacia su cuarto, con un tropiezo de gestos de despedida que provoca que por un instante se les enganchen los dedos. En la penumbra del pasillo, Eduardo escucha a Mark soltar una risa floja que es todo aire y sueño. Eduardo se mete en su habitación, cierra la puerta y antes de ir hacia la cama, se queda mirando el pomo, la mano aún aferrada a él. 

**Miércoles (ii)**

Chris les ha dejado panecillos y tres botes distintos de mermelada sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con una nota que les recomienda considerar prestarle atención también al frutero, que está a rebosar. Mientras Eduardo escurre unas cuantas naranjas y Mark se encarga de vigilar que los panecillos no se tuesten demasiado, la ya más que habitual sinfonía del móvil de Mark interrumpe su discusión sobre la prudencia o no de ir a la Casa Blanca a recoger a Chris, a ver hasta dónde les deja llegar argumentando que vienen a _traerle lo suyo_. 

Las sombras vuelven al rostro de Mark, y desenchufa la tostadora de un tirón antes de sacarse el móvil del bolsillo con un movimiento brusco. A Eduardo casi se le escapa una exclamación de sorpresa al verle aceptar la llamada y colocárselo sobre la oreja. 

—Arielle —dice entonces Mark, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pa...? —Mark calla y escucha a su hermana pequeña hablar, la expresión alarmada. Eduardo observa la escena fijamente, con una naranja en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra, la misión de hacer zumo totalmente olvidada. Una sonrisa va dibujándose en el rostro de Mark, y tras unos segundos de escuchar más el frenético parloteo de su hermana, dice en tono benevolente— Pero, Ari, mujer, no llores.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Eduardo, y la sonrisa de Mark se acentúa cuando se aparta el teléfono de la oreja, y le anuncia: 

—Randi está de parto —la voz de su hermana vuelve a reclamarle al otro lado del auricular—. Ari, sí, estoy aquí. Mmm... estoy en casa de Chris, en Washington... Dile a mamá y a papá que llegaré en unas cinco o seis horas como mucho. No, no, voy con el coche, es una tontería ahora empezar a buscar vuelos... Sí, te aviso cuando me ponga en marcha. Sí, te aviso cuando vaya a llegar. _Arielle_. Que sí, que me pongo el cinturón, ¿cómo no me voy a poner el cinturón? —Eduardo intenta contener la risa, pero lo que le sale es un sonido ahogado que provoca que Mark le fulmine con la mirada— Venga, ya os voy avisando. Dale a Randi un trapo para que lo muerda de mi parte. 

Mark cuelga y mira a Eduardo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Felicidades —dice él también sonriendo. 

—Como te diría Randi, dáselas a ella que es la que va a parir —replica Mark, contento—. Bueno. Pues —la sonrisa se le borra ligeramente del rostro y mira a Eduardo con cara de circunstancias—. Supongo que eso quiere decir que me voy a casa. Final de trayecto —Mark se encoge de hombros y se pasa la mano por la nuca, mirando los bollos a medio tostar encima del plato con expresión indescifrable. 

Eduardo abre la boca y luego la cierra, porque no sabe qué decir. La mente la tiene en blanco, y la boca sin gota de saliva. 

—Te puedes quedar con Chris, no hace falta que vengas —propone Mark, como si esperara así sacarle del paso. Eduardo en un primer momento sigue sin reaccionar, pero entonces sacude la cabeza. 

—No. O sea, voy contigo... Estamos... Vamos juntos, ¿no? —y deja que se le escape una risa sin apenas aliento. Mark le esquiva la mirada de nuevo. 

—Lo que tú quieras —ofrece de nuevo. Eduardo suspira. Se le ocurre que quizás la cosas siempre serán así con Mark, siempre terminarán demasiado pronto. Esto es, hasta que se percata de que esta vez no tienen por qué hacerlo. 

—Mark —dice Eduardo, de pronto muy calmado—. Voy a decirte lo mismo que te dije en tu casa hace casi dos semanas. Si quieres que vaya contigo... Voy. 

Mark levanta la vista y esta vez le aguanta la mirada. Asiente con la cabeza brevemente, y vuelve a meterse el móvil en el bolsillo. Eduardo vuelve a dirigir su concentración en las naranjas y de soslayo ve que Mark vuelve a enchufar la tostadora. Sus ojos se cruzan. 

—Gracias —dice entonces Mark.

—El coche es tuyo, gracias a ti —responde Eduardo sin más. Mark sigue mirándole, y le pregunta qué mermelada quiere dentro de su panecillo. 

&&&

Desayunan con tranquilidad, y en seguida se dedican con premura a arreglar las cosas para marcharse de casa de Chris lo antes posible. Pero al parecer la familia de Mark no se ha coordinado a la hora de decidir quién le llamaba para darle la noticia, y para gran agobio de Mark, en cuestión de diez minutos, le llama su otra hermana, su madre, su padre y también su tía Rachel, que al parecer ha quedado encargada de cuidar a Hannah durante el día, y más que nada llama para quejarse de que la cría se niega a que después de la guardería vayan a obligarla a saltarse su tarde de juegos en casa de la vecina. 

Las camas están hechas, Eduardo ya ha hablado con Chris para explicarle la situación, le han dejado una nota de agradecimiento en la cocina a él y a Sam, y han colocado las bolsas de viaje en el maletero, y la conversación con Hannah a Mark todavía le dura los diez primeros minutos de viaje. 

—Hannah, lo de plantar garbanzos en algodón es algo que siempre puedes hacer —intenta convencerla, en tono razonable—. Pues porque siempre van a haber garbanzos, y algodón y tu amiga Kelly no se va a ningún sitio. Pero mamá va a estar en el hospital sólo hoy para dar a luz a tu hermana, ¿entiendes? ¿Que cómo...? Bueno... Eso se lo preguntas a tu madre, mejor —Eduardo se echa a reír con toda la precaución del mundo para que no se le oiga, pero aún así Mark le lanza una mirada de reprobación desde el asiento del copiloto. Cuando por fin Hannah parece ceder a la inevitabilidad del asunto, Mark cuelga y se apoya por fin sobre el respaldo, con cara de estrés, las piernas se le mueven frenéticamente en el espacio entre el asiento y la guantera. 

—¿Estás nervioso? —le pregunta Eduardo, lazándole miradas fugaces. Mark asiente con un suspiro.

—Sí, pero no por Randi. Ella está sana como una manzana. Lo que me preocupa es el panorama que me voy a encontrar al llegar.

—¿Qué panorama?

—Según mi madre, la mitad de la familia de Terry está ya a allí, y la mía va de camino. Randi es la única mujer parturienta en ambas familias en dos años, y al parecer nadie tiene mejor que hacer que ir al hospital a verla —Mark gruñe y niega con la cabeza, con irritación profunda—. Odio las aglomeraciones.

—Es tu familia —le echa en cara Eduardo, sonriendo. 

—Sigue siendo una aglomeración —dice Mark entre dientes. Resopla y mira por la ventana, se friega las piernas con las manos, ansioso. Se gira hacia el asiento trasero y deja escapar un lamento—. Joder. Me he dejado la mochila en el maletero. ¿Tienes algo de leer en la tuya?

—Mira a ver —concede Eduardo, pendiente de que un semáforo le de la señal para ponerse en marcha. Oye a Mark trastear por su mochila, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos retorna a su asiento con un algo en las manos. Eduardo no se percata de lo que es hasta que oye a Mark soltar un bufido sorprendido. 

—¡Eh! —exclama, y cuando Eduardo se gira, ve que Mark tiene la copia de _A sangre fría_ en las manos. Eduardo asiente con la cabeza. 

—¿Te acuerdas, Mark, de cuando me querías y me comprabas libros? —pregunta en tono melodramático.

—No lo compré, lo robé de la biblioteca de Harvard —responde Mark tranquilamente. Eduardo mira boquiabierto hacia la carretera y cuando está seguro de que ningún coche les va a salir inesperadamente de los lados, dirige su sorpresa hacia Mark.

—¿ _Lo robaste de Harvard_?

—Todo el mundo robaba libros en Harvard. 

— _Yo no_.

—Ya. Ya, yo tampoco. Pero luego me enteré de que sí, Billy Olsen tiene una estantería llena en su casa —explica Mark en tono divertido, hasta que levanta la vista del libro y se percata de la cara de consternación de Eduardo—. Wardo, fue un acto de salvación de patrimonio cultural americano. No sabes cómo estaban el resto de copias, todas manchadas de café o chocolate. Alguien había utilizado en una de ellas un subrayador naranja fosforito —Mark hace una mueca rara, como si hubiera tenido un escalofrío tan sólo al pensarlo—. Esta copia se había colado por la parte de detrás de los libros y al parecer por eso se salvó de los avances en el mundo de la papelería. Había que protegerla —asevera Mark con solemnidad. Eduardo sigue boquiabierto.

—Pero... —ríe sin energía, sin poder creérselo— ¿Por qué me la diste a mí?

Mark le mira sorprendido.

—Wardo, envolvías con _tres capas_ de papel de periódico los libros que sacabas de la biblioteca para que no se arrugaran las puntas —dice, como el pensamiento más lógico y normal que alguien podría llegar a razonar—. Si había alguien que podía cuidar de este libro, ese eras tú. 

Eduardo sigue mirando al mundo boquiabierto, pero por esta vez no es el paisaje verde o las nubes a renglones manchando de blanco el cielo lo que le maravilla. 

—¿Qué pasa? —oye que Mark le pregunta. 

—Pues...—Eduardo se encoje de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué pasa, que le pasa a él, cuál escoger para expresar en voz alta de entre las ideas que se le agolpan en las sienes, con un martilleo suave y constante que parece tener tanto la intención de marearle como de hacerle espabilar—. No... pensaba que te fijaras en esas cosas —dice al final. 

—Wardo —empieza Mark, y de reojo Eduardo le ve agachar la cabeza, el gesto tímido y casi asustado—. Yo. Sé que puedo no parecerlo por todo lo que pasó, pero... Yo... siempre, siempre tuve muy buen concepto de ti. Muy buen concepto. 

— _Oh_. Mmmm... Gracias —y como el cerebro de Eduardo termina ahí con sus colaboraciones, no dice nada más. 

Los dos se quedan en silencio. Al cabo de poco, Eduardo escucha a Mark abrir el libro, pasar la páginas, primero haciéndolas rotar con un desliz del pulgar, luego una a una con más cuidado. Se pregunta si habrá cumplido las expectativas de Mark, si habrá cuidado esa copia tocada por la gracia respecto a sus compañeras lo suficientemente bien. 

De repente, se nota el pecho tirante, como si el corazón quisiera salirse de su sitio. 

Cuando paran para poner gasolina en una área de servicio de Maryland, Eduardo aprovecha la visita de Mark a los lavabos para rendirle él una a la tienda: puede que sea porque están cerca de ciudades más pobladas, pero la gama de títulos remonta considerablemente respecto a los vistos por Arizona o Alabama. Eduardo rebusca con energía entre los estantes, sujeta varias posibilidades en la mano, hasta que una edición de bolsillo humilde le llama la atención entre dos best-sellers sobre construcción de catedrales. 

Cuando sale de la tienda con el libro empaquetado en una bolsa de cartón, Mark lo espera apoyado sobre la puerta del coche. Eduardo camina hacia él a paso ligero y le pone el paquete en las manos. 

—Para ti —anuncia—. Aunque este lo he comprado, no tengo esos impulsos _patrióticos_ que tienes tú —Eduardo vacila—. Aunque también es verdad que el autor es alemán. 

Mark destripa el papel con una leve sonrisa desconcertada y lee el título en voz alta:

— _El perfume_ —sus ceja se contraen ligeramente—. ¿De qué va? —pregunta mientras ojea la portada con curiosidad. 

—Va de un asesino en serie del siglo dieciocho, que se dedicaba a matar a las muchachas para quitarles el olor corporal y hacer, como el título bien indica, perfumes con ellos.

—Vaya —Mark pasa las páginas con gesto impresionado. 

—Sí. Las particularidades de este asesino son que él mismo no tiene olor en el cuerpo, y además no siente ningún tipo de empatía hacia el resto de seres humanos —Ante este dato, Mark levanta la vista de las letras y mira a Eduardo, el ceño fruncido. Eduardo le dirige una sonrisa radiante—. Para que veas, Mark, que hay gente mucho peor que tú. 

—No te vuelvo a robar un libro en la vida, Eduardo —responde Mark con voz indignada y Eduardo ríe, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y retrocede los pasos que sus pies parecen querer dar hacia adelante. 

&&&

Un silencio espeso se instala en el coche cuando el primer cartel indicando su salida a Nueva York aparece entre otros tantos. Mark conduce con las manos aferrando firmemente al volante, la mirada fija en la carretera, cada vez más repleta de coches, el tránsito ahora un factor inevitable. A Eduardo le provoca verdadero estorbo, después de tantos días de carreteras solitarias. En un momento dado, el teléfono de Mark vuelve a sonar, vibra y se mueve por el portamonedas, y cada uno desde su asiento puede leer el nombre que parpadea en la pantalla.

—No hagas caso —murmura Mark, calmado, y por primera vez en todos estos días, Eduardo no le ve estremecerse ante esta llamada. 

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —sugiere Mark cuando se ven ya inmersos en el tránsito de Nueva York, pitidos y rugir de motores colándose dentro del coche a pesar de las ventanas cerradas. Eduardo sacude la cabeza.

—No, vamos al hospital y de allí cojo yo un taxi, tu familia está esperándote. 

—Es un momento, Randi aún no ha entrado en la sala de parto y no es como si yo tuviera que estar allí para sacarle a la niña. 

—Es igual, Mark. De verdad. No es ningún problema. 

Mark se encoje de hombros, dando por zanjada la cortesía. Eduardo le mira, no puede dejar de hacerlo, y cuando Mark desvía sus ojos del semáforo en rojo a él, los dos se esquivan la mirada velozmente. Eduardo traga saliva y trata de dejar la mente en blanco. Pero estas fachadas y estas ventanas las conoce. Las luces de las farolas se encienden con el cielo apenas teñido de oscuro, y empieza el final. 

El hospital donde está la hermana de Mark tiene aparcamiento interno, así que cargan con el equipaje de Eduardo, y Mark le acompaña hasta la parada de taxis situada en la cera de delante de la entrada principal del hospital. Eduardo salió mucho más ligero de su casa de lo que vuelve. La ropa y las botas que compró en el Lago Tahoe le pesan metidas a presión en la bolsa que carga en el hombro. La mochila que Mark se ha cargado en la espalda, dónde al inicio sólo llevaba cartera, documentación y un libro salvado del maltrato del préstamo bibliotecario, no se cierra porque un par de periódicos enrollados se salen del borde, y no se lo permiten. Tampoco ayudan el paquete de caramelos a medio comer desde Nevada, los botecitos de jabón que ha ido recogiendo de Tucson a Nueva Orleans, la botella de vino que compró en la última tarde en esa ciudad, con Mark al lado burlándose de _lo pijo que eres a veces, Eduardo_ , la Biblia que sin querer robó del hotel de Mobile al confundirla con la Ilíada de Mark. Mark se lo había tomado como una ofensa porque, _Wardo, por favor, ni punto de comparación_.

Cuando llegan a la parada, no hay ningún taxi disponible, así que ni siquiera las prisas pueden hacer que el momento sea menos raro. Mark sube y baja del bordillo, los ojos escrutadores en la distancia en busca de un taxi. Eduardo supone que él también debería preocuparse por la cuestión, pero lo cierto es que no podría importarle menos. 

—Mmm... ¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar? 

—No, no, hombre. Es un momento de familia. Ya los tendrás a todos bastante estresados como para encima meterme a mí por en medio —Mark asiente con la cabeza, como admitiendo la razón que tiene, pero entonces prueba con otra cosa.

—Pero, ¿mañana vendrás a ver a la niña? Mañana o cuando sea, porque como a Randi le cueste tanto como la última vez, igual estamos aquí hasta el domingo.

—Mmm... Sí, ¿por qué no? —responde Eduardo, pero ni él mismo se escucha convencido. Mark lo mira con ojos brillantes y nerviosos, descolocados ante este corte inesperado en la conversación que, por una vez, ninguno de los dos ha planificado. 

—Wardo... —empieza, pero entonces la luz de unos faros le golpea en la cara. Mark da un paso hacia atrás y hace gesto de quitarse la mochila. El taxi aparca delante de ellos, baja la ventanilla y un señor taxista con un puro sin encender en la boca, ladra con voz rasgada:

—¿Necesita un taxi? 

Eduardo hace que sí con la cabeza por inercia. De repente, tiene a Mark justo al lado, y le está poniendo en los brazos su mochila, mirándole fijamente.

—Bueno —murmura Mark—. Nos vemos, supongo —y espera. Mark espera que Eduardo le diga algo. Y Eduardo le mira y no dice nada. Pasados unos segundos, Mark suelta el aire que al parecer estaba aguantándose dentro y agacha la cabeza, un leve asentimiento que parece dirigido a una voz interna. Se coloca la capucha de la sudadera; retrocede en par de pasos, como para darle distancia. El taxista silba y Eduardo se gira hacia él, sobresaltado. 

—Majo, no me puedo quedar aquí todo el día —dice el taxista en tono irritado. 

Eduardo le ignora y se gira hacia Mark. 

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Mark? —pregunta. Mark parpadea. 

—Mmm... Sí, sí, claro —Mark asiente con la cabeza nervioso, las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Eduardo se excusa ante el taxista y se acerca a Mark. Los dos se alejan un poco de la parada de taxi, donde de pronto han aparecido varios más. Caminan hacia una de las esquinas de la calle, se paran cerca de un portal amplio que les permite refugiarse, no ser un estorbo para los transeúntes impacientes. 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Mark entonces, la voz grave. Eduardo descarga las dos mochilas en el suelo, y se pone a dar vueltas por el lugar, nervioso. 

—Mark. En Nueva Orleans. Cuando, cuando dijiste que sabías lo que era que te fallara alguien... 

—Wardo —empieza Mark con voz cansada, pero Eduardo le interrumpe.

—Dímelo —le pide con decisión —. Quiero saberlo. Quiero saber cuándo te fallé yo.

De tantas preguntas que se ha hecho Eduardo, nunca se le ha ocurrido hacerse ésta. Y ahora que por fin su mente ha tenido la valentía de formularla, sabe que no puede esperar ni un minuto más encontrarle una respuesta. 

—Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —pregunta Mark, confuso— Da igual si me fallaste o no, el que metió la pata hasta el fondo fui _yo_... —pero de nuevo deja de hablar ante los gestos de Eduardo, que niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, cada nervio de su cuerpo convertido en hilos eléctricos que le hacen temblar de la cabeza a los pies. 

—Mark, deja de decir eso, ¿vale? Me cansa. Vale, el tuyo fue el acto final y por eso el más espectacular, pero, ¿y qué? ¿De qué me ha servido echarte toda la culpa todos estos años? ¿A qué conclusión he llegado? ¿Qué he solucionado? ¡Nada! —Mark da un paso hacia atrás y mueve los ojos nerviosamente a su alrededor, aprensivo, como si esta fuera también para él una situación que nunca ha considerado que pudiese acontecerse. Es de esperar que, ante la novedad, recurra asustado a los mismos argumentos. 

—Pero, vale. Pero aún así no se puede comparar...

—No, _no_ se puedo comparar, así que _deja de hacerlo_. Tú más, yo menos —Eduardo lanza las manos al cielo—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —exclama enfadado. 

—Creía que habíamos dicho que era la diferencia entre romperle la pierna alguien o partirle la nuca. 

—Vale, sí, está bien. Está bien que _tú_ sepas eso. Muy bien, Mark, has aprendido tu lección de la historia. Y yo... _qué_. ¿Sabes qué aprendí yo? Aprendí que mi padre tenía razón —y forzando la voz un par de octavas a la baja, exclama—: ¡ _No hay que fiarse de nadie, Eduardo_! De nadie. Y, claro, así me he pasado estos años. No fiándome de nadie, pero sobre todo no fiándome de _mí_. Todo lo que me atraía o me interesaba, lo he puesto enseguida bajo sospecha, me he, me he acogido a las cosas seguras y, y, ni siquiera seguras, a las cosas que si se iban a la mierda sabía que no me dolería. Y yo no era así, Mark. Yo antes confiaba, me fiaba, me fiaba de... 

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—le interrumpe Mark. Eduardo se detiene en sus pasos. 

—¿Cómo?

—Si estás seguro de que... confiabas tan fácilmente como crees —Mark lo mira fijamente, la respiración lenta y profunda, como si le costara todo el esfuerzo a cada inspiración—. Que confiabas en la gente. Que confiabas en mí. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Eduardo, desconcertado.

Mark se pasa la mano por el pelo, y por la cara antes de responder. Eduardo le espera inmóvil, atento a cada uno de sus movimiento.

—¿Por qué no viniste a Palo Alto, Eduardo?

Eduardo siente que le han quitado el suelo de debajo de los zapatos. 

—Qué —dice sin apenas voz. Mark chasquea la lengua, toma varias bocanadas de aire antes de responder.

—Sé que, bueno, lo hemos hablado ya, teníamos visiones muy diferentes de ver como Facebook podría funcionar, pero... —Mark cierra los ojos, el rostro se le contrae en una mueca de aflicción que a Eduardo le duele como un puñetazo contra las costillas—. Te _pedí_ que vinieras. Nos fuimos todos. Dustin, Chris, yo, nos fuimos todos y te pedí que vinieras. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Eduardo, en verdad, no tiene con qué responder a eso. La respuesta que en algún momento tenía siempre dispuesta a lanzar, carente de pronto de toda validez. 

—Yo... Yo no... 

—¿No qué? 

Eduardo cierra los ojos, la verdad abofeteando su cara sin piedad. 

—No las tenía todas conmigo —dice al final.— Pensé que... sería mejor que alguien se quedaba aquí... Preparado para cuando volvierais. 

Mark asiente con la cabeza, como si Eduardo no le estuviera revelando ninguna novedad.

—Pero no volvimos. 

—No —Eduardo suspira y baja la cabeza, se mira los zapatos —Así que fue eso. 

—Sí —responde la voz de Mark—. Mmm... Fue una... fue una decepción —Eduardo levanta la vista en busca de sus ojos y cuando los caza, Mark se pone colorado. Con voz temblorosa, se apresura en añadir—. Claro que no puede compararse con lo que yo...

—Mark, _calla_ —Eduardo le atrapa por el codo y lo arrastra hacia él, sus cuerpos chocan dolorosamente pero el dolor de no hacer esto, Eduardo intuye, sería más grande. Eduardo hunde los dedos en la espalda de Mark, sonríe sin poder evitarlo contra su hombro cuando Mark parece salir del pasmo y poco a poco rodea también a Eduardo con los brazos, sus manos trémulas se posan sobre su espalda. Eduardo sostiene el abrazo durante todo un minuto, y cuando les fuerza a separarse, mantiene la manos sobre los hombros de Mark. 

—Perdóname por no confiar lo suficiente en ti —dice con voz serena y Mark pone cara de enfado.

—Wardo, de verdad, eres...

—Y yo te perdono por no darte cuenta de que las traiciones empresariales se tienen que hacer a gente que no conoces, no te preocupes —Mark agacha la cabeza, una sonrisa íntima y culpable en su rostro, y Eduardo tiene que contenerse para no abrazarle de nuevo—. Venga —dice en tono resuelto—. Ve a ver a tu hermana. Mañana vendré a ver la cría.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Mark, la esperanza en su voz. 

—Sí —Eduardo le da una palmadita en el hombro—. Venga, ve, te están esperando —y con un extraño y repentino dolor incrustándose en su garganta, lo empuja lejos de él. 

Mark se tropieza con sus propios pies pero también con ellos salva el paso. Le sonríe por última vez, contento y satisfecho, y de un salto enérgico baja de la cera. Eduardo le observa cruzar la calle y justo cuando va por la mitad, se gira y grita:

—Bueno, ya está, ¿no? ¡Adiós, infancia!

—¡Te van a atropellar, imbécil!

Mark ríe y se gira de nuevo, corre hasta llegar a la otra parte de la calle, sigue corriendo hacia la puerta del hospital. Eduardo se queda allí, mirándole, hasta que entra al edificio y desaparece de su vista.

&&&

Eduardo llega a su apartamento una media hora después.

Todo sigue tal y como lo dejó. Las cajas sin abrir, los muebles a penas estrenados, los botes de pintura arrinconados y el vaso y el plato que se dejó sin limpiar de un desayuno apresurado, le esperan todavía en el fregadero. Deja caer las bolsas en el sofá sin mucho cuidado, coge el teléfono fijo y llama al tercer número que tiene memorizado en él. 

Una voz agradablemente familiar saluda desde la otra línea.

—¡Eduardo! ¡He visto tu nombre en la pantalla! ¡Qué alegría!

—¿Qué tal, Penny? —Eduardo la saluda con afecto. Penny Hobbs es la ama de llaves en casa de sus abuelos en Florida desde hace treinta años, y cuando Eduardo iba a pasar los veranos de pequeño le hacía las de niñera. Cuando su abuelo cayó enfermo, Penny estuvo cada día hasta el último a su lado, y un mes después de su muerte, se había instalado en la casa con su abuela. Eduardo siempre la ha querido muchísimo, más que tantos otras personas con las que compare sangre pero ningún cariño.

—Pues, aquí, cariño, pasando el rato. Tu abuela se ha acostado ya y yo estoy viendo un poco la tela. Esta serie que hacen con muchos médicos. 

—Ah, ya —responde Eduardo como si ese dato desvelara algo—. Penny, te quiero pedir un favor, pero podría llamar en otro momento.

—No, cariño, no, si siempre es lo mismo. Yo lo veo por el médico guapo —replica Penny y a continuación ríe de su propia broma. 

—Mira, es que resulta... Que cuando murió el avô, un amigo me envió una carta, y creo que no la leí porque... No sé, se me pasó, y luego no la recogí... Mmm... ¿Tú guardaste todas las notas que nos enviaron, verdad? 

—Sí, querido, tu padre me compró un archivador para que las metiera por orden alfabético —responde Penny y Eduardo suelta una risa incrédula porque así es su padre, eficiente incluso a la hora de lidiar con la muerte—. ¿Quieres que te busque la carta de tu amigo? 

—¿Lo tienes a mano? Si no, no hace falta... 

—Sí, hijo, sí, voy enseguida, si es un momento. Espera y enseguida vengo, ¿eh? 

Penny deja aparcado el teléfono, y sus pasos alejándose de él le llegan a Eduardo a través del auricular. Eduardo deja caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y espera, los ojos fijos en el techo, en un punto en concreto que se le antoja esencial no perder para no caerse. 

—A ver —dice la voz de Penny cuando vuelve al teléfono—. Ya lo tengo aquí, ¿cómo se llamaba tu amigo?

—Mark Zuckerberg —dice Eduardo, y con el corazón a mil oye como Penny rebusca en el archivador. 

—¡Aquí! Por la z claro. Está sin abrir y... Creo que tiene una piedra dentro, Eduardo.

Eduardo aprieta los labios. Traga algo de la poca saliva que le queda. 

—¿Quieres que te la envíe? —le ofrece Penny amablemente. Eduardo asiente con la cabeza antes de percatarse de que lo adecuado ahora es dar una respuesta sonora. 

—Sí, sí, por favor. Pero... antes —Eduardo carraspea—. Te, ¿te importaría leérmela, Penny?

—Si no te importa a ti — responde ella con voz dulce.

Eduardo lo medita unos instantes. Penny le cambió los pañales cuando era una criatura, le puso yodo en el culo cuando con ocho años se sentó encima de un erizo de mar en la playa y a los dieciséis lo pilló en su habitación con una mano dentro de la falda de la hija de un Señor Inversor que se encontraba sólo un par de pisos más abajo cenando con sus padres y abuelos. No es tanto que Eduardo esté desesperado por saber qué escribió Mark en esa carta, como que realmente ya no le quedan frentes de intimidad que batir con esta mujer.

—Sí, Penny, por favor. Leémela.

—Está bien, querido. A ver... —Penny abandona un momento el auricular y en la distancia Eduardo oye el sonido del papel rasgarse— Uy, que letra más complicada tiene este muchacho. A ver, son pocas líneas, escucha. Querido Eduardo, siento mucho la muerte de tu abuelo. Sé que le admirabas e imagino que este es un momento difícil para ti. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Harvard te enviaba artículos que había arrancado del periódico él mismo, con párrafos subrayados para te fijaras y le llamaras dándole tu opinión. Te reías de él porque se negaba a aprender cómo enviar un correo electrónico, pero te guardaste todos los artículos que te envió. Aún me acuerdo de aquella carpeta enorme que tenías en lo alto de la estantería, como una hemeroteca particular. Siempre se te ha dado bien cuidar de las cosas que te importaban. Lamentablemente ambos sabemos que yo no lo he hecho tan bien como tú. Si alguna vez te apetece, me gustaría hablar contigo. Una vez más, siento lo ocurrido. Mis condolencias para ti y para tu familia, Mark. Y en la esquinita te ha escrito el número de teléfono, ¿te lo dicto? — Penny le da tiempo a responder, pero Eduardo no puede emitir sonido alguno— ¿Eduardo? Oh, cariño. Te has emocionado. Qué palabras tan bonitas te escribió tu amigo, siento que no te llegaran a tiempo.

Eduardo sabe que Penny no puede verle, pero no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, ya que la sensación es la misma que si le hubieran arrancado la garganta de un zarpazo.

—Dime, Eduardo, ¿este Mark es el mismo Mark al que demandaste por todo aquel lío de Facebook?

Eduardo cierra los ojos y toma aire antes de responder.

—No. No es el mismo.

Después de eso, Eduardo se despide de Penny apresuradamente y cuelga antes de que Penny oiga el sollozo estallarle en la garganta. 


	5. De Eduardo a Mark, de Mark a Eduardo

**jueves (ii)**

Eduardo llega al hospital sobre las once de la mañana, con un ramo de orquídeas en una mano, y una caja de bombones en la otra. La enfermera que le atiende en el área de maternidad le canturrea los buenos días, y le informa con entusiasmo de que la habitación de Randi Emmerson es la doscientos dos. Eduardo le da las gracias y se dirige hacia al ascensor, enfrente al cual un grupo de gente cargada con flores, bombones y otros regalos adecuados para recibir a más gente al mundo espera que el ascensor baje a la primera planta. 

Justo en el momento en que se oye el pitido de llegada, una voz lo llama de lejos:

—¡Wardo!

Eduardo se gira y, cuando la muchedumbre que lo acompaña se disuelve en dirección al ascensor, ve a Mark caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro y una niña vestida de azul en los brazos. Eduardo va hacia ellos y se encuentran a medio camino. 

—Hola —saluda con una sonrisa—. Esta debe ser Hannah, supongo —la niña sonríe también, pero esconde un poco la cara detrás del zumo en bote de cartón que lleva en la mano. 

—Ésta es. Hannah, éste es mi amigo Wardo.

—Hola, Wardo —saluda la niña con algo de timidez—. ¿De verdad te llamas así? —pregunta a continuación, sin tanto pudor. 

—De verdad —asegura Eduardo con solemnidad—. Es que soy de Brasil.

—¿Y allí todos tenéis nombres raros?

—Sí. Si quieres tener un nombre normal, tienes que irte a vivir a otro país —le explica Mark y la niña lo mira, sospechosa, mientras bebe un poco de zumo, sin tenerlas todas consigo. Pero con la mirada aún fija en la expresión neutra de su tío, empieza a sonreír alrededor de la pajita.

—Eso es una broma —dice y a continuación ríe, encantada con su descubrimiento. 

—Sí, Hannah, es una broma —le confirma Mark con una sonrisa y, de cara a Eduardo, murmura—. ¿Ves como te dije que era muy lista?

—Se nota de quién es familia —responde Eduardo, empequeñeciendo los ojos, apreciativo, y Mark sonríe. Eduardo pulsa el botón del ascensor, y unos segundos después los tres entran solos. 

Hannah tampoco ha visto su hermana pequeña todavía, y por lo que Eduardo puede intuir, tampoco le entusiasma en exceso la idea. En el viaje en ascensor, Eduardo se interesa por Randi y el bebé, y Mark responde a sus preguntas bastante aséptico, pero aún así la niña continua inmersa en un silencio testarudo y algo desasosegado, mientras mastica distraídamente la pajita de su zumo. 

Las cosas cambian, no obstante, cuando llegan a la sala de incubadoras y, a través del cristal, Hannah ve por primera vez a su hermana. 

—¡Qué fea! —exclama, consternada.

—La verdad es que sí —dice Mark. 

— _Mark_ —sisea Eduardo en tono de reprobación y Mark le responde con una mueca de pereza. 

—Wardo, ahora yo no me pongo a explicarle la relatividad de la belleza a la niña.

Eduardo abre la boca para replicar que justo en este tipo de momentos es cuando se explican esas cosas, pero quizás no hace falta, porque de pronto, Hannah ríe alegremente, con la nariz y las manos pegadas al cristal. 

—¡Está moviendo los pies! —exclama fascinada— ¿Ves, tío Mark? ¡Está moviendo los dedos de los pies! —y vuelve a reír encantada. De pronto, se gira hacia Mark con cara de verdadera preocupación— Después se irá volviendo guapa, ¿no? —pregunta en tono alarmado, como si realmente le asustara la posibilidad de que su hermana creciera sin abandonar esos rasgos más propios de un garbanzo. 

—Claro que se volverá guapa —responde Mark—. De hecho, cuánto más feo naces, más guapo eres después —Hannah vuelve a mirarle con la duda en sus ojos azules. 

—¿Eso es broma? —pregunta entonces, no a Mark, sino a Eduardo, como si necesitara la doble confirmación adulta antes de creérselo. Eduardo asiente con la cabeza.

—No, es verdad. Tu hermana será tan guapa como tú. Y al revés también pasa, ¿sabes? Tu tío Mark nació muy mono y mírale ahora, qué mal ha crecido. 

Al contrario de la risa que Eduardo esperaba provocar en la niña, Hannah da un respingo ofendido.

—Mi tío Mark es guapo _ahora_ —proclama con indignación. Eduardo se queda un momento en blanco. 

—¡No! Claro, sí, sí, es... eso —carraspea, incómodo, con la mirada fija en los ojos enfadados de la niña para no tener que enfrentarse a los de su tío, y añade, a modo conciliador—. Eso sí era una broma.

Hannah lo mira escéptica un momento, pero tras unos segundos de reproche en silencio, le regala otra sonrisa a Eduardo y se gira de nuevo hacia el cristal.

—¡Pero qué fea! —vuelve a insistir, muerta de la risa, y Eduardo mira a Mark, porque le tiene que mirar, y le ve agachar la cabeza sonriendo, el rubor difuminado suavemente por la línea de sus pómulos. 

Cuando Hannah ha visto las suficientes veces a la pequeña Julia bostezar, dar pataditas involuntarias o levantar los puños y apretarlos como si se los estuvieran estirando con hilos de marioneta, les apremia para que vuelven a la habitación con su madre y pueda contárselo. No obstante, sus deseos corren por un momento el peligro de no cumplirse cuando bajan al segundo piso y ven que, delante de la habitación doscientos dos, hay entre diez y quince personas en pleno intercambio escandaloso de abrazos, besos y exclamaciones de jolgorio.

Mark pone cara de horror.

—¿Familiares tuyos? —pregunta Eduardo.

—Del padre de Hannah —responde Mark entre dientes. A medida que se acercan y el grupo se percata de su llegada, la multitud empieza a deshacerse en saludos y alabanzas a Hannah, a su vestido azul y a su turbante con lazos, y la pequeña pone cara de susto y se aferra al pecho de su tío. Eduardo empieza a entender por qué Mark y la cría se llevan tan bien. 

Salvan pronto el paso, con Mark mintiendo sin reparo alguno sobre como la pobre Hannah se encuentra mal, y quiere ver a su madre y estar un poco con ella, así que será mejor que nadie entre en un rato. Los presentes se muestran de acuerdo muy sentidamente, porque _pobrecita Hannah_ y una voz en el fondo propone ir a la cafetería del hospital a comer tarta.

—Una idea estupenda —proclama Mark—. Id, venga, id. Pero id ya.

Cuando el último familiar adulador sube por fin al ascensor, Mark resopla. 

—Y me quedan dos hermanas potencialmente fértiles —remuga en tono sombrío—. Espero que tus futuros primos y primas nazcan igual de feos que tú, Hannah —a la cría esto le hace muchísima gracia, porque es muy lista. A Eduardo le hace sentir una cosa rara y acaparadora en el pecho, porque es idiota. 

Lo ha descubierto hace poco y a pesar del contenido, la conclusión lo tranquiliza. De qué sirven las epifanías si uno sigue negándose a ver las mismas cosas. 

Eduardo es idiota. Es idiota con gente que no conoce, desde las señoras que ve en el metro cargadas y a las que ayuda hasta llegar su casa, hasta los ponentes de conferencias a las que sólo va él, y casi lloran cuando ven entrar a alguien por la puerta. Es idiota con gente de su trabajo que no le cae bien, pero a la que ayuda hasta el final si la idea merece la pena. Es idiota con sus vecinos, y deja azúcar y cuida gatos y avisa de que hoy lloverá; es idiota y conduce tres horas para asistir a bodas de sus colegas de universidad, y envía osos de peluche gigante cuando les llega la prole. Es idiota con sus primos, con sus tíos, con su abuela, con Penny. Es bastante idiota con su madre e incluso lo es con su padre. Y con Mark. 

Eduardo es muy idiota con Mark. 

Ajeno a estas conclusiones vitales a las que Eduardo está llegando, Mark alarga un brazo hacia el pomo de la habitación. Eduardo lo para, de repente alarmado.

—¿Está tu familia dentro? —pregunta con algo de temor.

Mark le dirige una mirada entre compresiva y burlona. 

—Wardo, por favor. No te van a morder —dice con una sonrisa, y acto seguido, abre la puerta. 

Los presentes en la habitación parecen por un momento estar a punto de corear con entusiasmo el nombre de Hannah, recién llegada y protagonista ahora que no está su hermana, pero a penas pronunciada la _¡Hann...!_ hay un repentino reajuste de papeles. No hay ningún foco pero eso no es ningún impedimento para que Eduardo empiece a parpadear repetidamente y dé un paso atrás, incómodo y descolocado ante las expresiones de pasmo que acaba de provocar en la familia de Mark. 

El único que no parece inmutarse especialmente es un hombre pelirrojo y alto, que Eduardo identifica inmediatamente como el padre de las niñas, no sólo por descarte, sino porque además de sujetar en sus manos unos patucos con expresión emocionada, mira a Eduardo con los ojos curiosos de quien conoce tan por encima la brega que tuvo su cuñado con uno que lo demandó, que ni siquiera sabe que ese uno acaba de entrar en la habitación. La familia de Mark, en cambio, no sale de su asombro. Sus padres miran a éste profundamente preocupados, como si acabaran de descubrir que en la cabeza de su hijo hay algo que no termina de funcionar del todo bien y no le vieran solución así en frío. Las hermanas pequeñas de Mark se miran primero entre ellas atónitas, y luego dirigen su mirada hacia la hermana mayor, como esperando directrices. Randi, la más serena del grupo a pesar de la convalecencia, tan sólo mira a Mark con expresión resignada y niega con la cabeza. 

—Mamá, papá, niñas, ¿os acordáis de Eduardo? —pregunta Mark en tono casual. 

La madre de Mark da un paso adelante y le coloca la mano en el hombro. 

—Querido —dice, con voz cautelosa —¿Te acuerdas _tú_ , de Eduardo?

—Terry —se presenta entonces el marido de Randi con una sonrisa, y le extiende una mano que Eduardo se apresura en chocar, ya que si éste es su único potencial aliado en la habitación aparte de Hannah y Mark, le conviene ponérselo de su parte lo antes posible. 

—Wardo es de Brasil —le explica Hannah a su padre, obviamente satisfecha con poder aportar el dato. 

—Felicidades —dice entonces Eduardo, ofreciéndole el ramo de orquídeas, y a Terry se le escapa un sollozo emocionado y de repente está abrazando a Eduardo con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando las orquídeas en el proceso. 

—Gracias, tío —dice emocionado al soltarle y Eduardo suelta de un solo soplo todo al aire que al abrazo le ha quedado atrapado en los pulmones. 

A su alrededor, la familia de Mark sigue observándole como si se tratase de una aparición y aguardaran expectantes al momento en que vaya a desvanecerse. 

—Steve Urkel —dice Mark en voz baja, y a Eduardo se le escapa una risa que pronto se vuelve tirante y tensa, cuando se percata de que Randi lo está mirando fijamente de los pies a la cabeza, con expresión juzgadora. Eduardo reúne toda su valentía y camina hacia la cama, le ofrece los bombones en gesto conciliador. Ella parpadea, algo sorprendida, e intercambia miradas con todo el mundo en la sala antes de alargar la mano y coger el paquete, sin mucho convencimiento. Eduardo casi siente culpabilidad al abandonar esos bombones a un destino tan tenso.

—Mmm... ¿qué tal estás? —pregunta, porque a diferencia de los Zuckerbergs, el silencio según que circunstancias no lo lleva tan bien. La severidad en el rostro de Randi parece disminuir, pero aún así mantiene activa esa indiferencia recelosa. 

—Bien, gracias, Eduardo —responde con un tanto de sequedad—. Alucinando —añade mirando a Mark, que pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué tal tú? —pregunta en un tono amable forzado. 

—Oh, bueno... —Eduardo se encoge de hombros, fuerza también una sonrisa que pretende ser despreocupada.— Bien —dice al final—. Aquí... Aquí con Mark.

—¡Oh! —interviene entonces Terry, mirando de Eduardo a Mark, y de Mark a Eduardo con una sonrisa cómplice—. ¿Estáis los dos...?

—No —Eduardo le interrumpe inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza—. No, no, no. Estamos... Estoy con él, ¿sabes? Era un con locativo, ¿sabes? —añade y en honor a la verdad, en su cabeza el argumento le parece válido hasta que ve las caras de reacción que lo siguen. 

Hay un momento de silencio, tan pesado que Eduardo piensa que va a terminar por machacar definitivamente las orquídeas y también aplastará los bombones. Y entonces: 

Una carcajada lo empuja como una corriente de viento fresco fuera de la habitación. 

Todos se giran para mirar a Mark balanceándose sobre sus pies, como si la risa le estuviera subiendo en línea directa desde ellos. De repente, parece tan joven que llega a ser ridículo, con su sudadera de Harvard, el pelo arremolinado entorno a las orejas, y esa risa enérgica que parece que no se le termina. Sigue con Hannah en los brazos, que sin más se une a las carcajadas de su tío, con esa risita forzada de niña que quiere apuntarse a la broma de los mayores. Los padres, las hermanas y el cuñado de Mark miran la escena maravillados, como si estuvieran contemplando un milagro. Y, tras unos instantes, se giran hacia Eduardo y le sonríen, porque al parecer ha sido él el encargado de operarlo. 

Eduardo carraspea, asiente convencido con la cabeza. Él puede con esto.

—¿Y vosotros, qué tal? —pregunta, así a la generalidad, y la habitación estalla.

—¡Muy bien, Eduardo!

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

—¿Cómo estás tú?

— _Qué_ majo ha sido siempre este chico. 

Eduardo responde con sonrisas y movimientos de cabeza enérgicos y _sí_ y _muy bien_ , y _por supuesto que voy uno de estos días a comer a su casa, señora Zuckerberg_ y en medio del tumulto, su mirada se encuentra con la de Mark. 

Mark le dedica esa sonrisa que durante estas dos semanas sólo ha conseguido vislumbrar de vez en cuando, tan brillante y tan perfecta que se consumía enseguida, que hacía dudar a Eduardo de si en realidad la había visto. Ahora, en cambio, allí la tiene, constante e incandescente en estos minutos que Mark le regala, sólo para él, provocada por él. 

Eduardo no sabe qué prueba acaba de pasar, pero se siente en el lo alto del podio. 

Esto es, hasta que se escucha un pitido breve, y Mark se distrae un momento mientras busca el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. El padre de Mark empieza a preguntarle a Eduardo por su trabajo, por su vida, porque ese tipo de preguntas son fáciles de hacer y responder cuando se sabe que la conversación va a durar cinco minutos, y Eduardo se esfuerza por hacerlo, no resultar maleducado, mientras de soslayo ve como Mark abre su móvil, lee el mensaje que acaba de recibir, y se pone pálido. 

—Mmm... Mamá, coge a la niña —pide Mark con voz cuidadosamente calma, y su madre se apresura a quitarle a Hannah de los brazos.

—¿Pasa algo, querido? —pregunta, pero Mark sólo sacude la cabeza. 

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dice con el mismo tono neutro y, antes de salir de la habitación, mira significativamente a Eduardo—. Ahora vuelvo —musita y se gira para salir de la habitación atropelladamente; de hecho, bien está a punto de llevarse por delante a una señora mayor recién llegada al rellano. 

—¡Mark! —exclama la mujer en tono de reprobación— ¿Por qué va siempre con tanta prisa este niño, señor mío?

—Ahora vuelvo, nana —dice Mark, se inclina sobre ella, le da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece de la escena como una exhalación. 

La abuela Zuckerberg entra en la habitación refunfuñando sobre lo _torpe que ha sido siempre éste niño_. Después de besuquear a todas sus nietas y bisnieta con profusión, se gira hacia Eduardo, que por un momento se ve él también la cara recubierta de carmín rosa. Pero al parecer los Zuckerbers no dan sus besos a cualquiera. 

—¿Este chico es de la familia? —pregunta la mujer, dirigiéndose a Randi— ¿Es el hijo de Ruth? —añade en tono despreciativo. 

—No, nana, es un amigo de Mark —explica Randi. 

—¡Oh! ¿Es el oncólogo?—exclama la mujer, observando ahora a Eduardo con expresión afable— Te recordaba más bajito, chato. Y con más pelo. 

—No, nana, no es el oncólogo —interviene la madre de Mark, y por supuesto, la amabilidad cae en picado otra vez. 

—Y entonces, ¿quién eres? —cuestiona la mujer, examinando a Eduardo con una actitud muy parecida a la utilizada por su nieta momentos antes. 

—Soy Eduardo —responde él, a falta de una respuesta mejor.

—Wardo es de Brasil —repite Hannah con entusiasmo, y el dato parece alarmar a su bisabuela.

—Pero, ¿eres judío? —inquiere con un deje de amenaza en la voz.

—Sí, sí —responde Eduardo enseguida, porque sí, es judío, y la señora Zuckerberg asiente firmemente con la cabeza, por fin tranquila. Es entonces cuando a Eduardo se le ocurre a qué puede venir la pregunta—. No, no, pero a ver... Un matiz. Mark y yo no somos...

No le da tiempo a explicar lo que Mark y él no son, porque el propio Mark irrumpe justo en ese momento en la habitación. Pálido, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. 

—Wardo —lo llama desde la puerta—. Te necesito. 

Y Eduardo va hacia él inmediatamente, ignorando igual que hace Mark las preguntas preocupadas de su familia. Cuando lo tiene al alcance, Mark lo coge por la manga de la chaqueta y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación. 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Eduardo desconcertado. Mark lo mira y abre la boca pero parece quedarse sin palabras. Antes de responder, camina una par de veces de lado a lado del corredor, para por fin detenerse y mirar a Eduardo con la expresión de quién está al borde del colapso. 

—Danny viene hacia aquí. 

Eduardo se queda boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo?, ¿hacia el hospital?

—No, no. _No_ —Mark sacude con fuerza la cabeza, parece estremecerse ante la sola idea—. Viene hacia Nueva York. Me ha, me ha enviado un mensaje para informarme de que va a coger un avión esta tarde, que a las seis llegará al aeropuerto. Y claro, entonces le he tenido que llamar _yo_. 

—Pero, ¿cómo sabe que estás aquí? —pregunta Eduardo. 

Mark se pasa una mano por la cara, lívido. 

—Resulta —empieza, muy poco a poco— que Arielle, a quién Danny tiene de amiga en Facebook y yo voy a matar ahora después, ha publicado hace un par de horas un estado diciendo algo así como qué bonito tener a toda la familia junta para recibir a un nuevo miembro, o alguna petardez similar. Y claro, dos y dos son cuatro —Mark aprieta los puños y mira a Eduardo con furia—. ¿Sabes, Eduardo? _Ahora_ entiendo por qué la gente odia Facebook. _¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás pensando?_ ¡Y a ti qué te importa!

—Mark, tranquilízate, haz el favor —dice Eduardo, y lo sujeta por los hombros y lo arrastra hasta una de las sillas de plástico del pasillo. Una vez ambos sentados y descartada la posibilidad inminente de que Mark caiga al suelo cuál árbol recién talado, Eduardo pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho exactamente?

Mark toma aire antes de contestar, y cuando lo hace, parece no respirar, pronuncia cada una de sus palabras como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse:

—Me ha dicho que... llega a las seis, y que quiere verme y hablar conmigo.

—¿Y tú quieres hacerlo? —pregunta Eduardo suavemente— ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Pues no creo que me quede otra. Es decir, _está en un avión_ , viniendo hacia _aquí_. Pero, ¿por qué la gente me persigue de una costa a otra? ¿Es que se ha declarado la caza a Mark Zuckerberg a nivel nacional y yo no me he enterado? —Mark se hunde en la silla y se cubre la cara con las manos, rendido a la fatalidad.

—Mark —Eduardo no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa—. No estás obligado a hablar con él, ¿sabes? No le debes nada. 

—Lo sé —murmura Mark con voz ronca. 

—Pues entonces...

—Pero también quiero verle —dice Mark muy deprisa, de manera a penas audible. Mira a Eduardo casi con vergüenza—. Es una estupidez, lo sé. 

—Sí, lo es —responde Eduardo tranquilamente—. Pero... hablando en nombre de alguien que se ha pasado cinco años siendo muy estúpido... —Mark lo mira entonces con los ojos muy abiertos. Eduardo ladea la cabeza y sonríe con algo de pesar— Voy a tener que recomendarte que lo intentes y escuches lo que te tenga que decir. 

Mark lo observa unos instantes muy quieto, ligeramente boquiabierto. 

—Ven conmigo —dice de repente. 

—¿Qué? —dice Eduardo incrédulo— Mark, no puedo ir contigo, ¿cómo voy a...?

—No, no, no hace falta que entres ni nada. Pero... Wardo, sé lo que me va a decir y, y, no, yo no, no... Va a terminar mal, ¿vale? Va a terminar mal, y necesito que alguien venga después y me emborrache. Y por alguien, me refiero a ti—. Eduardo ríe, incrédulo—. Wardo, _por favor_. 

—Mark... —Eduardo suspira, poco convencido. A su lado, Mark parece perder el ansia de golpe y se queda muy quieto. Agacha la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás, retrocede rápidamente los pasos dados. 

—Perdona, es que... Sí, no, es... demasiado pronto. Para... sí, que no, que tienes razón —y calla y se pone a mirarse las uñas con el ceño fruncido, como si fueran las culpables de tanto drama e incomodidad seguidos. 

Eduardo mira a Mark y trata de averiguar si eso es cierto, si es demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto para que vuelvan a ser así de amigos, para hacer este tipo de cosas el uno por el otro, cuando tan pocas horas antes las cosas parecían, si bien menos inciertas que al principio, igual de frágiles. Tiene sentido que ahora que por fin se han dicho las palabras adecuadas y, sobre todo, se escuchaban mientras se las decían, los dos caigan en estos viejos hábitos. A pesar de la colección de silencios y tiranteces que les han acompañado estos días, Eduardo podía ver que era algo que los dos querían; se lo habían dicho, gritado, en Nueva Orleans. Pero es raro vivirlo, encontrarse de repente con el problema resuelto, y tener encarar esta amistad hacia la vida con él definitivamente fuera de la ecuación. 

Podría ser demasiado pronto. Eduardo piensa que la otra vez lo fue. Idealizó a Mark con mucha rapidez, y no se paró a matizar esa imagen en la que a veces confiaba demasiado y otras, como ha aprendido, demasiado poco. Pero donde se equivocó no fue en fiarse mucho o poco, sino en hacerlo o no de una imagen, parcial y pulida en sus puntas molestas, negada en sus impurezas por un niño romántico e ingenuo que no concebía que ese amigo tan extraño y especial podía caer también en los errores más típicos.

Pero ahora, Eduardo no ve qué puede quedar de eso. Obviamente tiene aún cosas por preguntar, por ver, por comprender de este Mark al que cree que entiende más y también menos. Pero estas dos semanas le han hecho un repaso de todas las versiones y cicatrices, le han enseñado todos los hilos de la maraña, y reconstruirla y lidiar con ella siempre será difícil, pero al menos por fin Eduardo sabe qué material tiene en las manos. 

Al fin y al cabo, Eduardo, como buen idiota, sabe distinguir la idiotez a la legua. Y Mark, con su sobrina, con sus familia, con sus amigos y su ex-novio, se ha vuelto definitivamente idiota. 

Eduardo se solidariza mucho con él, y decide que no puede ser demasiado pronto para demostrarlo. 

&&&

Y así terminan los dos metidos en el coche de Eduardo, aparcado frente a la cera del bar en Manhattan donde Danny ha propuesto quedar a las ocho de la noche. Según los murmullos entre indignados y dolorosamente afectuosos de Mark, Danny es un neoyorquino de pura cepa que vive en San Francisco por cuestiones de trabajo, y siempre que puede se escapa de vuelta a su ciudad. Eduardo reconoce el bar, ha ido más de una vez: es ese tipo de sitio igual de recomendable tanto a la hora de ir a pasar una velada de charla con los amigos (sirven cuarenta tipos de té y la música no obliga a nadie a dejarse la voz), como para cogerse una buena cogorza. Eduardo no sabe si Danny lo habrá escogido con ese programa en mente, romperle a Mark un poco más el corazón en tono calmado y audible sobre temas trágico-irónicos indies, para después dejarlo allí tirado y que lo tenga fácil para suplir la pérdida con alcohol. 

—Esto es una mala idea —dice Mark, mirando con aprensión a la guantera—. Esto es una muy mala idea. 

Eduardo tiene un segundo de abrir la boca y querer decir algo inspirador o reconfortante, decirle a Mark que no se preocupe o que todo irá bien, pero decide no mancillar su recién recomenzada amistad con mentiras estúpidas. Aguarda en silencio, tranquilo por los dos, mientras Mark se encarga de hacer de vibrar el ambiente del coche con sus nervios. 

—Igual no viene —dice, mientras se dedica a hacer subir y bajar la ventanilla.

—Si ha cogido un avión para venir hasta aquí, no se va a quedar en la puerta. 

—No le conoces —dice entonces Mark. Eduardo se gira hacia él y Mark le mira con ojos brillantes—. Cuando rompió conmigo, casi parecía que le estaba doliendo más a él.

—No lo entiendo —Eduardo frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué rompisteis?

—Le pedí que viniera a vivir conmigo —explica Mark en voz baja.

—¿Y no quiso?

—Sí que quiso —responde Mark—. Pero a los tres meses se cansó —Mark suspira, parece que se desinfla y se queda sin nada dentro, una capa de piel asustada y acurracada sobre el asiento—. Y encima se llevo a Pinzas —añade, y ante esto, suena un poco enfadado—. Pinzas es nuestro perro —le explica a Eduardo—. Su perro —puntualiza inmediatamente, con rencor. 

Eduardo asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo sé —dice y Mark lo mira sorprendido. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dustin es un chivato —responde Eduardo y Mark sonríe débilmente. 

—Sí que lo es —admite sin dejar de mirar a Eduardo, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

Para cuando Eduardo quiere darse cuenta, es una sonrisa, una mirada que ya dura demasiado como para poder esconderla, camuflarla en toda la amalgama de cosas que estar cerca (y lejos) de Mark le hace sentir. Eduardo siente que está perdiendo algo, la ventaja, las defensas, el cuidado. Y el líquido que se nota hervir en el estómago no es de miedo, sino de otra cosa. 

Es tan irremediable. Lo era antes, lo sigue siendo ahora. 

Mark siempre será esa persona en su vida que no deja de cogerle por sorpresa, se da cuenta Eduardo. Y al parecer siempre quedará expuesto a él de forma inevitable. Sólo que cree, sabe, que esta vez Mark tendrá más cuidado, y en este momento, en este coche, a esta distancia, lo único que quiere Eduardo es dejarse coger. 

—Tienes que enterarte de tantas cosas —susurra Mark—. Y tú, tú también, me tienes... me lo tienes que contar _todo_. 

—Hay tiempo —responde Eduardo, porque lo hay, y se sonríe en el espejo retrovisor, _porque lo tiene_ , y justo en ese momento se percata del reloj, que sin darse ellos cuenta ha llegado a la hora señalada. 

—Son las ocho —dice. Mark aprieta los labios hasta que se los pone blancos. Eduardo pone una mano sobre su hombro y Mark suelta todo el aire de golpe—. Ve —le anima—. Yo estaré aquí. 

Durante los primeros minutos que siguen a la marcha de Mark, Eduardo está atento a cada movimiento cercano a la puerta del bar, los ojos afilados para distinguir un rostro que no conoce. Una voz en su mente, bastante parecida a la de Carol, le echa en cara lo malsano de esta curiosidad y aunque en un primer instante piensa en optar por satisfacerla ahora y lidiar con la mala conciencia después, la voz vuelve refunfuñar en su cerebro con insistencia y Eduardo se rinde. 

Pone la radio y se entretiene un rato saltando de emisora en emisora, dando poco más de quince segundos a cada una para atraparle, pero con el listón tan alto que termina de recorrer todas las frecuencias y no hay ninguna que le convenza. Alarga el brazo hacia la guantera y saca su estuche de CD, pasa los discos también un rato como si fueran las páginas de un libro, y por último se decide por una recopilación de grandes éxitos de Brodway tocados por un cuarteto de cuerda que sus compañeros de oficina le regalaron por su último cumpleaños. Fue entonces cuando Eduardo se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de oficina no le conocían en absoluto, pero lo cierto es que ahora le apetece escuchar algo así, melódico y fácil de ignorar, así que saca el disco del plástico y lo introduce en la ranura.

Un poco por reflejo, un poco a propósito, los ojos se le van hacia la puerta del bar. 

Un chico de pelo negro se pasea por delante de ella, fumando un cigarro, nervioso. El corazón de Eduardo da un vuelco y aparta la vista rápidamente. Se hunde un poco en el asiento, y trata de no pensar, mientras _No hay lugar como Londres_ empieza a invadir el coche con sus tonos lúgubres. 

Al cabo de dos canciones, sin embargo, vuelve a mirar. El chico sigue allí, fumando el que puede ser su segundo, tercer cigarro. Eduardo mira el reloj del coche. Las ocho y veintidós minutos. Eduardo mantiene la vista fija en los números, y la música le queda lejos e indiferente mientras observa atentamente las líneas cambiar de minutos. A las ocho y media, el muchacho sigue en la puerta, encendiéndose otro cigarillo en el preciso instante en que Eduardo mira. A las ocho y treinta y cinco, el móvil de Eduardo vibra, y ve que tiene un mensaje de Mark: 

_no viene_.

A las ocho y cuarenta, Eduardo sale del coche. 

Sale del coche y cierra la puerta. Pero se queda clavado en el sitio. 

Observa al que está ya convencido de que es Danny desde la distancia, y aunque le enfada que siga ahí, cobarde, nervioso e incapaz de enfrentarse a Mark, Eduardo comprende de pronto lo arrogante que sería ir hacia él y exigirle que entre y hable con él. Qué sabe, Eduardo, de esta persona que no deja de fumar y de morderse las uñas. Qué sabe, Eduardo, sino que Mark impresionó tanto a Danny que éste abandonó otra relación para que pudieran estar juntos. Qué sabe, Eduardo, sino que Mark le quiso tanto como para querer compartir su vida con él. Que al parecer, Danny lo pasó mal al romper con él, y Mark lo pasó, lo está pasando, mucho peor. Que probablemente todas esas llamadas eran para ver si Mark estaba bien, y probablemente este viaje también lo es. 

Lo que Eduardo sabe, en ese momento, es que Danny es oncólogo y aún así fuma. Y que cuarenta minutos de consumirse de nervios delante de la puerta de un bar que no contiene otra cosa sino más tristeza no son algo que pueda omitir y pisar sólo porque él está de la otra parte. Lo que Eduardo sabe es que en la vida de Mark habrá más disgustos, más Seans, Dannys y Ericas, y lo que espera Mark de él, no es que se enfade con los que están al otro lado, sino que se quede al suyo. 

Eduardo suspira, y alcanza el pomo del coche a tientas, todavía de cara al bar. 

Entonces. 

Entonces Danny levanta la vista hacia él y le mira. Están lejos, pero no tanto, ni hay más gente detrás de Eduardo. Danny mira a Eduardo y aunque su corazón da un vuelco comprensible, su mente tarda un poco más en asustarse, cuando comprende que con toda probabilidad, Danny lo ha visto antes. En fotos que no recuerda, que podría haberle enseñado Mark, o quizás Dustin. Y Danny sabe todo lo que Eduardo no sabe de él, y tiene la suficiente información como para considerarle un imbécil por ignorar los correos que quizás incluso ha visto a Mark escribirle. 

Eduardo aguarda, inmóvil, aguanta la mirada incisiva que le viene del otro lado, sin saber por qué tiene la sensación de estar siendo evaluado. 

Y entonces, Danny sonríe. Muy lentamente, y muy poco. Una sonrisa amarga al principio, pero que también poco a poco va perdiendo la acidez. Eduardo está lejos en todos los sentidos para saberlo con toda seguridad, pero algo le dice que no se equivoca al pensar que es una sonrisa de alivio. 

Danny lanza su último cigarrillo al suelo y lo apaga de un pisotón. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y entra decidido al bar. 

Eduardo vuelve al coche. 

&&&

Danny sale del bar una hora después.

Eduardo le observa por el espejo retrovisor, quedarse unos instantes en la puerta y tomar una bocanada de aire, con los ojos cerrados. Las manos se le van a los bolsillos y al cabo de un segundo está encendiendo otro cigarrillo con manos temblorosas. Da una primera calada y entonces su mirada se posa en el coche de Eduardo. Eduardo, no sabe por qué, contiene la respiración. Y no es capaz de recuperarla hasta que ve a Danny suspirar, ponerse el cigarro en la boca, y dar la vuelta, marcharse calle abajo, su pelo y su abrigo negros fundiéndose fácilmente entre las sombras oscuras de la ciudad. 

Eduardo sale inmediatamente del coche. Y corre. 

Al entrar en el bar, no le cuesta localizar a Mark: es el único en el local que está sólo en su mesa. Tanto la idea como la imagen son descorazonadoras y a Eduardo por un momento le vacila el paso. 

Ha sido Mark el que ha reclamado su presencia y le ha dado unas instrucciones muy específicas, las de emborracharle llegados al momento del desastre, pero Eduardo se pregunta qué otras cosas se espera de él ahora y con no pocos nervios se acerca a la mesa de Mark, sin saber si será capaz de levantar esos hombros caídos.

—Eh —saluda, tentativo, pone una mano sobre la espalda de Mark, esperando que el estado de las aguas no sea tan malo como se veía de lejos. 

Como era de esperar, es mucho peor. 

Mark responde con un _eh_ congestionado en saliva y lágrimas, que intenta secarse velozmente con la manga de su cazadora. Eduardo actúa un poco por reflejo, lo atrapa por las muñecas y le aparta las manos de la cara. 

—Toma —añade un instante después, pasándole un pañuelo a Mark, que éste le coge de las manos de un tirón débil, una risa triste colándose entre las lágrimas. Eduardo se sienta a su lado en el banco, le observa mientras se limpia con el pañuelo, no pierde detalle de esas líneas de dolor que nunca ha visto antes, mientras su propia garganta se torna seca y tirante. Mark se suena la nariz y lanza el pañuelo con poca gracia encima de la mesa. El brazo enérgico de una camarera aparece de la nada, y arrasa con todo lo que hay encima de la superficie; antes de que Eduardo se haya percatado, la mesa vuelve a estar vacía. 

—¿Os pongo algo, muchachos? — pregunta la camarera simpáticamente.

—Vodka — responde Mark enseguida. 

—¿Qué tipo de Vodka?

— _Todo_ el vodka. 

—Tráenos un par de chupitos y dos Bloody Mary — interviene Eduardo amablemente. La camera asiente con la cabeza en gesto cómplice y le lanza una mirada de compasión a Mark antes de marcharse.

Eduardo vuelve también a girarse hacia él, y Mark le recibe con el fantasma de una sonrisa trémula.

—Eh —dice en todo de saludo, y a Eduardo el pecho se le contrae y le aplasta el corazón de la lástima.

—Eh —responde suavemente, acercándose un poco más. Mark tiene las manos encima de la mesa y Eduardo tiene un segundo de pensar una tontería muy grave que afortunadamente no lleva a cabo. Lo que hace es mirar a Mark mirar con expresión ausente la mesa, y evitar acortar más las distancias: bien sabe que ahora Mark tolera la cercanía física, la busca también, pero sobre todo la _pide_ , cuando él quiere. La camarera vuelve con sus bebidas y Eduardo hace una mueca de asco al beberse el chupito, la amargura le resulta molesta en la lengua. Mark en cambio, antes incluso de dar un trago del Bloody Mary, levanta el brazo y pide a la camarera que le traiga dos más, que termina bebiéndose también él. Eduardo descarta definitivamente tentar a la borrachera esta noche. 

—No tiene sentido —protesta Mark, ya con la cabeza empezando a oscilarle peligrosamente—. La cosa estaba en que nos emborrachásemos juntos, no en que me emborrachara yo mientras estás ahí mirándome con cara de pena. 

—No te miro con cara de pena, sólo te miro —responde Eduardo tranquilamente—. Y si no me emborracho es para que no terminemos alunizando en una tienda de electrodomésticos, hombre. 

Mark pasa un minuto entero riéndose ante esta imagen, pero cuando vuelve del trance momentáneo, es para que la expresión se le agrie de nuevo, la barbilla le empiece a temblar. Eduardo se aventura por fin a salvar lo poco que queda de espacio entre ellos, coloca una mano sobre su espalda, se inclina con él.

—¿Me lo quieres contar? —Mark se encoge de hombros, abatido.

—No hay mucho que contar, en realidad —dice con un suspiro—. Te he dicho que ya sabía que iba a decirme. No ha variado el discurso, sabes, no, no... No entiendo que haya venido hasta aquí para decirme exactamente lo mismo que me dijo cuando rompimos. No está hecho para este tipo de compromisos, no sabe manejar estas relaciones... Bla, bla, bla. Lo que sea. No entiendo, de verdad, _no entiendo_ la necesitad de viajar de punta a punta del país para repetírmelo. 

—Estaba preocupado por ti — aporta Eduardo razonablemente.— Tuvisteis una mala ruptura, luego tu desapareces, no contestas a sus llamas... Creo que estaba preocupado por ti y si ha venido hasta aquí era para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor. 

—¿Cómo? — ríe Mark, con una risa que no contiene alegría alguna— Es decir, ¿de verdad piensa así? ¿De verdad cree que el hecho de que no pueda querer en su vida a nadie compensa que no me quiera _a mí_? — Mark suspira, y se pasa la mano por la cara, limpiando bruscamente nuevas lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.— ¿Cómo puede eso hacerme sentir mejor? Es... ¡justo lo contrario! Soy otro más, otro que entra en la categoría de “sí, estuvo bien para un rato, pero ya vale”. No he sido nadie para él...

— _No_ digas eso. Mark, no conozco a Danny, pero has sido tú el que me ha dicho que es alguien muy sentido. Estoy convencido de que te quiere y has sido especial para él, pero... hay gente así, ¿vale? No es no tengan capacidad para querer o tener relaciones, pero en última instancia siempre se querrán más a ellas mismas. No es que sean... O sea, supongo que en la mayoría de los casos no es que sean egoístas o yo que sé, pero... No pueden, no saben hacerse cargo de otra persona, aceptar la responsabilidad de... hacerla feliz — Eduardo se queda por un momento sin palabras, porque tiene a Mark roto delante, pero no por ello puede evitar pensar en esos días en los que creía que Mark era una de esas personas, que no se dejaría romper por nada ni por nadie, no como Eduardo se había dejado romper por él. 

Es inevitable pensar en Mark agachando la cabeza, avergonzado, después de que Eduardo declarara en una habitación convertida en campo de batalla el porcentaje de lo que su amistad parecía importarle. Es inevitable volver a pensar en esos correos que no leyó, en esas insinuaciones en las palabras de Chris a las que nunca hizo caso, en esa carta con una piedra dentro que abandonó en casa de sus abuelos para perderla de vista, y en que todo eso empezó poco después de la demanda, y siguió durante cinco años hasta que Eduardo se dio cuenta del error en que estaba cometiendo. En inevitable pensar que si Mark ahora es capaz de dejarse romper, es porque en su momento Eduardo fue el que consiguió abrir la primera fisura. 

Y Eduardo no sabría cómo explicarle a Mark lo necesario, lo maravilloso que es que ahora mismo esté hecho pedazos, que se haya dejado llevar tanto como para que le duela como si las heridas se les hubieran infligido en carne viva. No sabría cómo explicarle que, ahora mismo, Eduardo siente algo de envidia y bastante remordimiento, por los cinco años de su vida que se ha pasado viviendo a medias, no con cautela si no con cobardía, mientras Mark valientemente iba destrozando poco a poco los fragmentos de su coraza. Así que no le dice nada de esto, se lo guarda para el próximo momento metafísico en otro viaje, y ahora y aquí, con la vida doliendo con saña, Eduardo dice lo que Mark necesita saber, lo que Eduardo necesita decir. 

—Tú no te mereces eso, Mark. Mereces... a alguien que te quiera más que a nada y que... no vea el hacerte feliz como una carga sino como... —Eduardo nota que el aire se le escapa, y le seca la boca a su salida, así que termina con prisa, la voz ronca y decidida— como lo _mejor_ que tiene en su vida. Lo más... _Todo_.

Eduardo calla, porque se siente perturbado, como si acabara de soltar una mentira que se ha visto obligado a improvisar para no dejar escapar una verdad con la que ahora mismo no puede lidiar. Baja la cabeza, decidido a mirar fijamente la mano que tiene alrededor de su vaso hasta que pase algo que no tenga nada que ver con él, ni con lo que acaba de decir, ni con el calor que de pronto se nota ardiendo en las mejillas. Por eso el sobresalto es más intenso, le hubiera hecho tropezar de estar sobre sus pies, cuando delante de su mirada la mano que Mark tiene encima de la mesa se mueve hacia la suya, la fuerza a soltar el vaso con suavidad, y la aferra con dedos temblorosos. 

Y, vale. El cuerpo de Eduardo está preparado para asumir eso. Al menos hasta que Mark se inclina sobre él y sus labios mojados le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla. 

El beso dura un segundo. Dos. Al tercero a Eduardo se le cierran los ojos. 

Cuando Mark se separa no lo hace del todo, apoya su frente sobre la sien de Eduardo y murmura, muy cerca de su oído:

—Gracias, Wardo. 

Los labios de Mark rozan sin intención el contorno de su oreja, y Eduardo se siente tan débil como si le hubiesen licuado la sangre de las venas. Asiente con la cabeza, porque más palabras no las tiene. Respira para compensar la fuerza y el peso que se le han escapado de golpe, y es así como encuentra un resquicio de energía en el cuerpo lo suficientemente resistente como para retornar el apretón a Mark, y no deshacerse cuando él se lo devuelve. 

**viernes (iii)**

Eduardo despierta el viernes por la mañana muerto de sed. Se arrastra hasta la cocina con toda la pereza sobre los pies, y en cuestión de segundos y sin cerrar siquiera la nevera, arrasa con media botella de agua. Ya con el cuerpo frío y la mente clara, alcanza un vaso del estante y lo llena también. De puntillas se dirige a la que se supone futura habitación de los invitados, pero que de momento sólo contiene un viejo colchón heredado de otra vida, y un Mark recién llegado a ésta nueva, desparramado sobre él. Eduardo se pone de rodillas con cuidado de no hacer ruido y deja el vaso de agua a ras del suelo. Dormido hasta el borde de la inconsciencia, el rostro de Mark no se perturba ni con el más mínimo gesto. Eduardo sale de la habitación envuelto en el mismo silencio con el que ha entrado. 

Al volver al salón en construcción del que es propietario, con tan sólo echar una ojeada la lista mental de cosas por limpiar, cambiar, reparar o pintar se desborda. Son las nueve de la mañana y a Eduardo le entra un poco de ansia al pensar que ha tenido su casa completamente abandonada por más de un mes: pasa toda una hora, cuaderno en mano, de habitación en habitación, tomando nota de rieles flojos, baldosas de higiene dudosa y escalones que hacen de la escalera que sube a las habitaciones una potencial trampa mortal. Para cuando se vuelve necesario el segundo café de la mañana, Eduardo tiene dos páginas llenas, y al inicio de la lista aunque la haya pensado al final, está esa tarea que tiene pendiente desde que volvió a Nueva York y que, a diferencia de destapiar la chimenea o reparar las juntas del baño, no puede posponer por más tiempo. 

Carol responde al teléfono sorprendida y más sorprendida queda, y también algo indignada, cuando Eduardo la informa de que está en Nueva York. 

—¿Cómo no me avisas? Llevo días sin saber qué hacer. Te hubiese llamado pero, la verdad, no sé qué concesiones me da este estatus de ex-prometida. ¿Puedo llamarte cuando quieras y echarte la bronca por desaparecer? ¿Pueden las ex-prometidas hacer eso? 

—Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, Carol, y espero que lo hagas como amiga.

—Oh, vale, genial —responde Carol en un tono alegre y burlón que provoca de repente en Eduardo el estado de alarma—. ¿Puedo entonces, _como amiga_ , preguntarte por qué tu madre me llamó el otro día para preguntarme si conocía el motivo por el cual le estabas rompiendo la fiebre a Mark Zuckerberg en Alabama?

— _Ay, Dios_. 

—Claro, no supe que decirle, porque lo de por qué le estabas eh, _rompiendo la fiebre_ , más o menos podía intuir el motivo, pero con lo de por qué en Alabama, ahí me pilló. 

—¿Quieres venir a tomar un café a casa y te lo cuento todo? Por favor —pide Eduardo, con algo de fastidio y con el rostro ardiendo.

Carol deja escapar un silbido triunfal, y veinte minutos más tarde está allí, con el casco de la bicicleta aún colocado y su mochila siempre a punto de estallar de libros e informes a la espalda, que hoy parece aún más cargada que de costumbre. Cuando Eduardo la ve al abrir la puerta, por primera vez en más de tres semanas, siente algo parecido a lo que sintió al ver a Mark alucinado en su balcón quince días antes, una sensación mezcla de desconcierto y algo de desamparo. Es como una broma muy pesada, que gente tan vinculada a uno mismo pueda de pronto sencillamente desaparecer de la vida diaria, de forma que parecen sólo existir en concepto, hasta que de pronto vuelven a estar ahí, en carne y hueso y aire. Eduardo tiene que abrazarla para creérselo, como si no llevara cuatro años comprobando día a día lo viva y presente que Carol está. 

—Es muy extraño, tenerte de invitada —dice mientras ella se acomoda en una de las sillas de la cocina y él alcanza nerviosamente la cafetera. 

—Es muy extraño, entrar en esta casa a tomar café, créeme —replica ella con tono divertido y resignado mientras se dedica a hacer explotar las burbujitas del papel de embalaje que Eduardo ha tenido que quitarle a la silla para poder ofrecérsela—. Aunque creo que nada pueda batir ese concepto de tú rompiéndole la fiebre a Mark —a Eduardo se le cae la cafetera de las manos y esparce el café por todo el banco de la cocina—. Y mira que le he estado dando vueltas...

— _Carol_ —farfulla Eduardo entre dientes, mientras se apresura a coger un trapo y tratar de limpiar el estropicio.

—¿Qué? —replica ella, encogiéndose de hombros, inocente.

—En primer lugar, deja de pensar... _cosas_. Y en segundo lugar, baja la voz —Eduardo se gira hacia el banco de nuevo, concentrado en su tarea de dejarlo completamente limpio de café, y nota como el rostro se le va encendiendo más y más por momentos—. Mark está en la habitación de invitados. 

A Carol se le escapa una especie de carcajada y grito de sorpresa.

—¿En la habitación de invitados?

—Bueno, de momento es un colchón de invitados, pero tengo muchas esperanzas puestas —dice Eduardo moviendo innecesariamente las piezas de la cafetera con manos frenéticas (desparramando en el proceso aún más café por suelo y la mesa), y Carol lo mira con una mano sobre la boca, como si no pudiera creerse lo que ven sus ojos. Se levanta de la silla y mira a Eduardo muy seriamente: 

—Eduardo, deja estar la cafetera. Ya lo hago yo, anda. Tú siéntate y empieza a contarme por qué Mark Zuckerberg está sobre tu colchón de invitados. 

—Es complicado —dice Eduardo, con algo de angustia, mientras se deja caer sobre una de las sillas aún embaladas con papel de burbujas. 

—Eduardo, el reparto del agua en los territorios ocupados Palestinos es complicado. 

—¿Sabes, Carol? No voy a echar nada de menos esto que haces de tirarme los conflictos internacionales a la cara para mangonearme. 

— _Cala e fala_ —ordena Carol con voz perentoria y a Eduardo no le queda otra que obedecer. 

Lo cierto es que es una historia larga para un café apresurado de este viernes por la mañana en el que, si todo hubiera seguido adelante, Carol y él estarían a punto de cumplir una semana casados. Eduardo piensa en sus dos últimos viernes, Mark y él sentados en una terraza de Nueva Orleans, con tantas cosas por fina aclaradas y tantas otras todavía en el aire. Mark y él en aquella cocina de Palo Alto con fotos de una niña en la nevera y todo la confusión posible sobre la mesa. Aunque puede que la historia de porqué Mark Zuckerberg está dormido en su colchón de invitados empiece en estos días, Eduardo sabe que tiene que remontarse mucho antes. De estos cinco años de negación y olvido auto-inducido, Carol ha estado con él en los últimos cuatro y si hay algo que se merece esta mujer tan importante para él, es un poco de contexto histórico. Así que Eduardo hace un esfuerzo por recordar todos los otros viernes de su vida con Mark, y empieza a hablar. 

Hace tiempo que no cuenta estas cosas en voz alta. Hace tiempo que no las ordena en su mente de esta manera, un relato lleno de acciones y consecuencias, Mark dijo aquello y luego él dijo eso otro, y al principio es como contar algo que le ha sucedido a otra persona. En cierta manera lo es. Puede que aquel Mark quede lejos, pero el Eduardo que discutía con él tampoco lo siente mucho más cerca. Pero la historia avanza y sí, hay un antes, y un después, pero Eduardo ve de nuevo lo difícil de trazar que es esa línea aún cuando las ideas por fin están claras. Cuando empieza a hablar de las deposiciones, Eduardo empieza a llorar.

Sigue llorando cuando habla de estos cinco años, de los correos cuya existencia había mencionado a Carol como algo anecdótico, un recurso al que había tenido que recurrir para contárselo a alguien. Sigue llorando cuando recuerda ese momento que viven Carol y él juntos de darse cuenta que están a punto de dar un paso que ninguno de los dos quiere dar en realidad, y como al comprender lo que no quería, Eduardo por fin empezó a ver lo que le faltaba. Llora al hablar de Mark y él, acabando por fin con cinco años de vacío en Nueva Orleans, llora al hablar de Mark hecho polvo en Alabama, de Dustin secándose las lágrimas en Washington al verles juntos, de Mark rebuscando en su mochila y encontrando un libro que había confiado a Eduardo para que lo cuidara, porque aún sumido en su pasotismo, Mark se había percatado del esmero que Eduardo ponía en proteger aquello que le importaba. 

Llora al hablar de Mark y él viendo tan claras cosas diferentes, ciegos ante para lo que el otro era importante. Eduardo llora y llora, sin sollozos ni sofocos, sólo lagrimas que caen seguidas de sus ojos como una lluvia pacífica que dura toda la tarde hasta que las nubes se consumen. Sólo ha llorado otra vez de la misma manera, y fue cuando murió su abuelo, y en esa ocasión fue porque una tristeza tan intensa como aquélla solo deja dos opciones: o llorar lento o matar el cuerpo a sollozos. Ahora la razón es igual de simple. Eduardo no es tan estoico como para enfrontarse en dos semanas a ocho años de sentimientos encontrados, reprimidos y luego liberados, y hablar de todo ello con la voz tan calma como si realmente le hubiera pasado a otra persona. 

Porque no. Le ha pasado a él, a él y a Mark, y por más que el tiempo suavice o empeore las palabras, exagere o merme lo crucial de los momentos, Eduardo lo siente todo como una capa más añadida a su piel, tan parte de él como las originales. 

Carol lo escucha fascinada, absorta en cada palabra, y Eduardo la conoce los suficiente como para saber que si no está también llorando con él, es porque la está dejando de piedra. Esto también lo lamentará siempre, no haber sido nunca así de sincero con ella. De alguna manera sabe que la diferencia no hubiese alterado las cosas, que la conclusión entre ellos dos hubiese sido la misma. Pero aún así, encuentra más que compresible el enfado sutil que destella de sus ojos cuando Eduardo, por fin, deja de forzar su voz congestionada, se limpia las lágrimas con papel de cocina y espera con paciencia a que ella recupere el habla.

Carol se toma su tiempo para hacerlo. Eduardo puede verlo en sus ojos, el repaso mental al que está sometiendo todo lo que le acaba de contar. Es el tipo de persona que no toma ni un solo apunte durante una conferencia y luego puede hacer una transcripción de la misma como si se la estuvieran dictando palabra por palabra. Es un talento que tiene, que Eduardo siempre ha admirado: Carol no le tiene miedo al silencio porque sabe que así podrá romperlo con criterio. 

Cuando lo hace en esta cocina que iba a ser de los dos pero que siempre había sido sólo de Eduardo, su conclusión es de esperar:

—Estoy alucinando, Eduardo —dice, en tono grave, rozando el enojo—. Nunca, en cuatro años me has dicho ni una palabra de todo esto. Estaba a punto de casarme contigo pensando que Mark Zuckerberg era sólo un tío de la universidad con el que habías tenido un rifirrafe por un negocio en la fundación del cual que ni siquiera sabía que estabas tan implicado. Es decir, eres, ¡eres co-fundador de Facebook!

—Carol, pero si tú ni siquiera tienes Facebook —apunta Eduardo, medio riendo, porque no puede no hacerle gracias que algo así esté impresionando tanto a Carol. 

—Ya sabes que no es por ahí donde voy —replica Carol con severidad. Pero entonces, tras un segundo tenso y culpable, Carol empieza a reír con cierto descontrol, su cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante de tal manera que sus gafas casi se le escurren de la nariz, y de pronto da un puñetazo a la mesa que provoca que Eduardo dé un salto—. ¡Eduardo! Esto es... ¡Es...! ¡Es tan épico!

—¿Cómo? —suelta Eduardo, con voz ronca y atragantada. 

—No te ofendas, querido, pero te juro que muchas veces en esta relación he pensando que eras un reprimido.

—Vaya… Gracias.

—¿Qué coño querías que pensara? ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que había cosas que no me contabas? ¿Reacciones que te tragabas como si expresarlas fuera el máximo castigo al que te podías enfrentar? No puedes culparme, tú mismo acabas de admitir que llevas cinco años con todo eso enterrado. Y ahora, en cambio —Carol vuelve a soltar una carcajada sonora y vibrante, que por un momento Eduardo teme que pueda despertar a Mark—. ¡Mírate! Es decir, llevas una hora deshecho en lágrimas. No podría haberme imaginado _nunca_ que tenías todo eso dentro. 

—Para ser sincero, a mí se me había olvidado un poco también. 

Carol deja caer con fuerza su mano sobre la de Eduardo, la aprieta con urgencia. 

—Cásate conmigo, ahora que sé que tienes sangre en las venas, me parece bien. 

Eduardo suelta una carcajada que termina bruscamente, preocupado:

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? —es Carol ahora quien ríe, llena de afecto.

—No, querido, no lo digo en serio. Si alguna vez he tenido claro que no estamos hecho el uno para el otro, es _ésta_. Si hubieras sentido todo esto por mí, me parece que nos habríamos casado unas dos semanas después de conocernos.

Eduardo ríe suavemente hasta que comprende el significado latente en la frase. Carol vuelve a apretar con fuerza su mano.

—Eduardo, tengo que preguntártelo. ¿ _Qué_ es este chico para ti? 

Eduardo suspira, se desinfla en la silla y las burbujas explotan al paso de su conmoción. Qué es Mark para él. Es la pregunta que le ha esperado siempre, una vez que se resolvieran todas las demás, y Eduardo no ve la solución más clara que cuando sólo la intuía; en realidad, parece que se ha ido complicando todavía más. 

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad—. Mark es... Mark. Siempre ha sido Mark, no ha habido otra forma de definirle. Es... Un amigo, ¿mi mejor amigo?

—¿El amor de tu vida? —aporta Carol, y el corazón de Eduardo da un vuelco tan pronunciado que del sobresalto se le corta el paso de aire a los pulmones. 

—Carol —murmura sin aliento, pasmado, y ella sacude la cabeza, con el rostro contraído en una resolución inmutable. 

—Ni siquiera te digo que lo veas en un sentido sexual, porque no quiero liarte, ya tienes bastante lío ahora mismo tú. Pero Eduardo, de verdad. ¿Has sentido alguna vez por otra persona toda esta cosa extraña, difícil y... _Maravillosa_ que sientes por Mark? 

Eduardo trata de encontrar una respuesta a esta pregunta que sí que no esperaba, con la mano de Carol aún sobre la suya tratando de confortar su pulso acelerado.

Eduardo sabe que quiere a Mark, le ha querido siempre, cuando no se lo merecía tanto y ahora que se lo merece todo, puede que le quiera incluso más. O que al menos sea un amor más tranquilo, menos arriesgado y al mismo tiempo más valiente. Lo que Eduardo no se ha planteado nunca hasta que las palabras de Carol tienen el mismo efecto de un estallido de luz, que de pronto revela a la vista lo que esconden estos rincones oscuros e inexplorados del alma, es que puede ser que nunca haya querido tanto a nadie como quiere a Mark. 

—Yo, Carol —Eduardo suelta una risilla trémula, atónita con lo que está pasando—. No lo sé, la verdad. Necesito, necesito tiempo. Él necesita tiempo, no es que tampoco... Pueda yo ahí, no sé, ir y yo qué sé...

—¿Romperle la fiebre? —sugiere Carol.

—Vale ya con eso, por favor —gruñe Eduardo, exasperado—. Se lo hice a Mark como se lo hubiera hecho a Dustin, era un momento de vida o muerte, ¿está claro? 

—Eduardo, pensaba que lo que habías aprendido de todo esto es que uno no puede vivir en estado de negación.

— _Carol_.

—Pero bueno, vale, lo que tú digas —admite ella con una sonrisa tierna, y Eduardo ya no recuerda un momento en su vida sin tener las mejillas ardiendo. En entonces, Carol dice—. Pero, te lo digo de verdad, cuando vuelva dentro de ocho meses, espero que haya novedades. Y por novedades, quiero decir que por lo menos te hayas atrevido a meterle la lengua en la boca. 

—Carol, _por qué_ —se lamenta Eduardo, dejándose caer sobre la mesa bruscamente, derrotado. La imagen le ha venido muy rápida y _muy_ gráfica a la cabeza y demasiado seguida de esa otra que tiene de sus manos... rompiéndole la fiebre a Mark a la altura de los muslos. Pero entonces, es otra parte de las palabras de Carol las que hacen dar un salto en la silla, alarmado—. Espera, ¿ocho...? ¿Dónde te vas?

Carol sonríe de oreja a oreja y da un respingo, como si toda la ilusión que le provoca la cuestión la hiciera estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella beca de investigación que no pedí porque, bueno, porque nos íbamos a casar y queda muy feo irse en medio de la luna de miel a Indonesia a analizar el estado de las recursos de agua seis años después del tsunami?

—Eh... sí.

—Se pasó el plazo, _pero_ , pero, pero, la semana pasada llamé por si por casualidad de la vida necesitaban a alguien más en el último momento o había algún proyecto similar a la vista y, no te lo vas a creer, ¡tenían una baja por maternidad de última hora! Y el resto de gente que había solicitado la beca ya estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, así que hasta me agradecieron el haber llamado —Carol lanza los brazos al aire, entusiasmada, y Eduardo no sale de su asombro.

—¿Te vas a Indonesia?

—Me voy a Indonesia.

— _Ocho meses_.

—Ocho meses. 

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿cuándo?

—El martes por la tarde nos vamos. Por eso quería llamarte, este domingo hago una fiesta de despedida y tienes que venir y traerte a tu chico.

—No es mi chico y _no me líes_ , Carol —la interrumpe Eduardo, algo alterado, y ella lo mira con cara de disculpas pero indudablemente divertida—. Carol, no me lo puedo creer. Te vas y, o sea, no nos hemos visto nada estos días, no hemos tenido tiempo de...

—Eduardo —lo corta ella, una sonrisa irradiando afecto en su rostro, mientras vuelve a posar la mano sobre la suya—. En cuatro años hemos tenido tiempo para todo. Tienes que saberlo eso, que a pesar de que nos flipáramos con lo del matrimonio, han sido cuatro años _buenos_ , y... Aunque quizás no nos hayamos querido de la manera en qué pensábamos, nos queremos. Yo te quiero mucho. Y lo que quiero ahora para ti es que inviertas tu tiempo en otras cosas, en otra gente —añade, con un pestañeo significativo, y Eduardo suspira.

—Aún así... es tan raro, Carol. Es decir, has sido mi vida estos últimos cuatro años y ahora te vas, ocho meses, _ocho meses_ sin verte. Ni siquiera cuando estabas en Singapur sola pasamos tanto tiempo separados. En cambio... Mark... Mark lleva siendo un agujero negro todo este tiempo, y ahora lo tengo superando un coma etílico encima de mi viejo colchón. 

—Eso es culpa de la globalización.

—Para ti todo es culpa de la globalización, Carol. 

—Esto también —insiste Carol con vehemencia—. Antes nacías en un sitio, te criabas en el sitio, tonteabas con la gente del sitio, te casabas con uno del sitio para parir a más gente del sitio. Ahora si llegas al instituto en el sitio ya es _mucho_. Luego te vas fuera estudiar, a viajar, a trabajar, y tienes amigos de la universidad, del mes que trabajaste como camarero en Miami, del curso de alemán que hiciste en Viena, los compañeros de piso del primer, segundo, tercer piso que has compartido. Tienes incluso amigos por internet, que te caen mejor de lo que te ha caído nunca tu vecino. La gente... Sale y entra de nuestras vidas a borbotones, y hay que inventar cosas como Facebook para acordarte de todas las personas guays con la que has tenido contacto en algún momento. Y es difícil no caer esas dinámicas y, cuando, _cuando la ves_ , Eduardo, cuando ves a esa persona que no quieres que se te escurra entre correos no contestados, tienes que atraparla. Cuando la veas tienes que _aferrarla_ como si te fuera la vida en ello —Carol toma aire y mira a Eduardo serena, tan guapa y tan savia que Eduardo está por echarse a llorar otra vez, tan sólo con pensar que la voz de su razón se marcha ocho meses a la otra punta del mundo—. Eduardo —Carol vuelve a hablar, esa suavidad tan suya envolviendo cada una de sus palabras—. Querido, no pienses que te quiero liar, pero... No dejes que Mark se marche sin decirle que le quieres en tu vida. Cógete a esto, Eduardo. Cógete y _no lo sueltes_. 

—Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Carol —dice Eduardo con voz temblorosa y ella lo mira con ojos brillantes también de lágrimas, se levanta y le abraza y más burbujas estallan, mientras Carol le echa en cara a Eduardo lo idiota que es y lo escondido que se lo tenía. 

&&&

Mark despierta una hora después de la marcha de Carol. Eduardo ha pasado este tiempo subiendo cajas del comedor a las habitaciones, ya que ha decidido que hoy empezará a pintar las paredes del salón del color rojo granate que lleva un mes esperándole en los rincones. No es lo más urgente que hay por hacer en esa casa, pero Eduardo ha decidido aparcar las prioridades hasta después del fin de semana.

Mientras carga la última caja de mantas de invierno mezcladas con sábanas de verano, aligera sus pasos cuando se acerca a la habitación donde Mark duerme, con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero esta vez la precaución resulta innecesaria. 

—¿Wardo?

Eduardo empuja la puerta entreabierta con la espalda y se asoma a la habitación. Mark sigue acostado sobre el colchón en el que se había dejado caer la noche anterior sin más contemplaciones: Eduardo había insistido en que tuviera un poco de paciencia y le dejara ponerle sábanas, pero a Mark la idea de que Eduardo quisiera poner primero una sábana de hule le había hecho una gracia tremenda, y aún después de desplomarse sobre el colchón, había estado un raro ahogando carcajadas contra él. 

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —le pregunta Eduardo desde la puerta. 

Mark parpadea pesadamente y se incorpora a base de movimientos lentos. Se encoge de hombros, en un gesto que podría indicar tanto que se encuentra bien como que se encuentra mal, y cuando sus ojos se percatan del vaso de agua que tiene al alcance, rueda sobre la cama directo hacia él, empieza a beber con tan poca gracia que se echa medio vaso encima.

—¿Te apetece darte una ducha? —pregunta entonces Eduardo, porque así tiene que ir a buscarle una toalla entre las cajas,y no hace falta que se quede a contemplar como las gotas de agua le caen a Mark de los labios a la barbilla y a la camisa y... Bueno. Eduardo traga saliva.

Maldita Carol. 

Mark acepta la oferta, y también un cepillo de dientes, y la promesa de un café esperándole en la cocina para cuando termine de espabilarse. Aún así necesita que Eduardo le dé un empujoncito, lo coja por las manos y lo ayude a ponerse en pie de un tirón. 

—Me encuentro bien —asegura tras el segundo tropiezo en el pasillo no culminado en tragedia gracias a la presencia de Eduardo, presto para cogerle por el codo y devolverle el equilibrio—. Lo único que no tengo es movilidad en las extremidades.

—No te me ahogues en la ducha, anda. 

—Confío en ti para que entres a rescatarme —replica Mark con un bostezo, mientras se arrastra dentro del baño a duras penas. 

Una vez el salón ha quedado liberado de cajas y trastos varios, Eduardo se dedica a la entretenidísima tarea de cubrir con cinta aislante todo aquello que no puede mover del sitio, pero sí manchar con pintura: enchufes, interruptores y los bordes y esquinas de los zócalos. Cuando Mark baja del cuarto de baño, con el pelo mojado y los pies mucho más coordinados, Eduardo le anuncia que tiene el café en la cocina, mientras se dedica a cortar trozos de cinta y ponerlos a hacer cola uno en cada dedo para ser utilizados próximamente con el interruptor que ahora ocupa su atención. 

—¡Hay galletas en el armario! —grita Eduardo, cuando oye el sonido de cucharas y tazas repicar a lo lejos.

—¿Te apetece un poco de café a ti? —contesta Mark desde la cocina. 

—No, ya voy por el tercero. Si me tomo un cuarto saldré disparado por la ventana —responde Eduardo, distraído, mientras corta más trozos de cinta. 

Mark vuelve al cabo de pocos minutos, con la taza de café en las manos y una galleta en la boca. Se acerca y se queda observando a Eduardo llevar a cabo su misión, algo ausente mientras poco a poco va sorbiendo el café humeante que llena con su aroma el salón.

—Tienes una casa chula —comenta, casi más a su taza que a Eduardo.

—Está todo patas arriba todavía. 

—Aún así, tiene potencial. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —pregunta entonces Mark. Eduardo se gira hacia él con un trozo de cinta aislante en la boca.

—Mmm... No sé. Por mi perfecto, pero, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Es decir, tu hermana, la cría y todo... 

Mark sacude la cabeza mientras traga su último sorbo de café. 

—He hablado antes con mi madre. Esta tarde les dan el alta a Randi y a la niña y hay que ir a casa a llorar y cantar alabanzas un rato, pero hasta entonces mi presencia no es requerida —Mark se encoge de hombros, y da un paso adelante, con expresión dispuesta—. Si quieres que te eche una mano, estoy aquí.

Eduardo le sonríe con el trozo de cinta aún colgándole del labio. 

Entre los dos terminan de asegurar que las superficies del piso no destinadas a ser de color rojo queden a salvo de salpicaduras y demás. Mientras Mark acaba de proteger los enchufes, Eduardo hace una visita rápida a sus vecinos y vuelve con cinco periódicos viejos y varias revistas que resultan no ser suficientes para cubrir todo el suelo del comedor, con lo cual Mark visita velozmente uno de los quioscos en la calle y vuelve con todas las ediciones el día del New York Times que les quedaban. Eduardo siente que está cometiendo alguna especie de sacrilegio mientras desgranan y colocan las hojas enormes del diario por el suelo, pero como bien puntualiza Mark, si a las doce de la mañana aún no han sido vendidos, proteger el piso de Eduardo de manchas de pintura es a lo mejor a lo que esos periódicos pueden aspirar. 

Mark sólo trae consigo la ropa que lleva desde ayer, y Eduardo no tiene ese concepto de "ropa de ir por casa que se puede ensuciar" en el que Mark insiste que ahora les vendría tan bien. No les queda otra que robarles las fundas de plástico al sofá y al sillón, y así descartar definitivamente empezar por el techo, que de todas maneras Eduardo quiere pintar de blanco. 

—Es que si no, el rojo termina por ser muy fuerte, y agobia, ¿sabes? —le explica a Mark mientras con las tijeras recortan tres agujeros en las fundas de plástico para meter la cabeza y los brazos. 

—No lo sé, Wardo, yo lo voy a ver todo amarillo —responde Mark encogiéndose de hombros, a modo de disculpa y Eduardo se acuerda por primera vez en todo este tiempo de que los ojos de Mark, como todo él, también asimilan el mundo exterior de una manera diferente. 

—O sea, que mi casa va a terminar pareciéndote el interior de un bote de mostaza.

—La mayor parte de las casas me parecen un bote de mostaza, Wardo. Es lo que tiene el daltonismo, o al menos mi tipo. Casi todo es más o menos amarillo. 

—Pero luego está el azul —dice Eduardo, y Mark asiente con la cabeza, casi con reverencia. 

—Sí, luego está el azul. 

Se colocan las fundas ( _parece que vayamos a diseccionar un extraterrestre, Wardo_ ), se arman de brochas, y es cuando destapa el bote de pintura y Eduardo ve el preparado rojo, que cae en una cosa que, por suerte o por desgracia, no se le había ocurrido pensar antes. 

—Dios mío —exhala con horror, y se gira hacia Mark con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —replica éste, el tono alarmado. Eduardo resopla, incrédulo. 

—Nada, me acabo de dar cuenta de que he cruzado el país en coche con un tío que no distingue entre el rojo y el verde —Mark parpadea y un segundo después, se echa a reír. 

—Wardo, eso ya lo tengo más que controlado. Más marrón, paro. Más amarillo, sigo. 

— _Ay, señor_. 

—Es una cosa que he ido controlando con el tiempo —continua Mark, totalmente despreocupado—. Es como lo de la ropa —Eduardo le mira con las cejas levantadas. 

—¿Lo de la ropa?

—Sí, nunca he sabido combinarla bien. 

—Claro, ahora de eso tendrá la culpa el daltonismo —replica Eduardo, con un convencimiento totalmente falso pero muy vehemente. 

Empiezan a pintar todavía con el pique de por medio, que continua un buen rato presente mientras no se lanzan con todas las ganas necesarias a la tarea, uno más ocupado en _escribir mi nombre aquí en la esquina_ , y el otro preocupado porque _eso se ve aunque lo cubras con otra capa de pintura, idiota_ , y _pues ahora lo voy a escribir en mayúsculas_ o _Mark, voy a empezar a utilizar tu cabeza como brocha_. Para cuando se hace la una de la tarde y las tripas de ambos empiezan a rugir, a penas han dado la primera capa de pintura sobre una sexta parte de sus respectivas paredes. 

—Luego nos ponemos —sentencia Eduardo con firmeza mientras marca el número de su restaurante de comida china favorito y Mark levanta la brocha en señal de apoyo. 

El suelo recubierto del New York Times resulta el escenario ideal para repartir toda la comanda que llega a su puerta una media hora después. Riendo por la cara que ha puesto el repartidor al verles con las fundas de plástico colocadas, se acomodan sobre los periódicos, e inician un ataque voraz contra las ocho raciones distintas de comida que han encargado haciéndole demasiado caso a sus estómagos y poco a su sentido común. Mark, en concreto, parece que acabe salir de una huelga de hambre y Eduardo se acuerda de aquellos días en la universidad en los que Mark parecía totalmente inapetente, con la atención tan alejada de las funciones vitales que daba la sensación de que podía ir adelante sin ellas. Hasta que al parecer el sentido de la supervivencia le empujaba hacia el comedor de Kirkland y comía su peso en cualquiera que fuese el plato del día. 

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Eduardo mientras intenta cazar con los palillos uno de los trozos de ternera escondidos entre los tallarines—. ¿Cuándo piensas volver a tu casa azul? —Mark, con la boca llena de pollo bañado en salsa agridulce, se encoge de hombros y finiquita el bocado antes de responder. 

—Pues... Tenía la intención de quedarme hasta mediados de abril, porque la verdad es que me encontraba muy mal —Mark suspira, como cansado ante el recuerdo, y a continuación añade, más animado—. Ahora estoy mejor. 

—Oh —Eduardo deja de lado por un momento los palillos; traga el último mordisco en cuestión y tiene que beber agua para hacerlo porque no le resulta fácil—. Entonces, ¿volverás antes? 

Mark levanta la vista y mira a Eduardo unos instantes fijamente, mientras mastica otro trozo de pollo grasiento. Entonces, niega con la cabeza. 

—Mmm... no creo, no. Me quedo los mismos días. 

—Pero has dicho...

—He dicho que estoy mejor —termina Mark por él, la mirada clara y una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Eduardo desvía la mirada antes de que la repentina ráfaga de felicidad que le invade se le note en la cara y tenga que soportar un sufrido _Wardo, por favor_. 

—Bien, eso está bien —le comunica a sus tallarines, que no emiten respuesta alguna, y aunque lo hicieran, no podría igualarse con la que le llega del otro lado del banquete de comida china. 

—Podrías venirte conmigo, y así nos vemos con Dustin para nuestra ruta mensual —propone Mark en tono casual, pero cuando Eduardo levanta la vista, ve que tiene la mirada fija en él, y también parece haber aparcado por el momento las ganas de comer. 

—¿En coche? —pregunta Eduardo con una sonrisa. 

Mark ladea la cabeza, pensativo. 

—Bueno, tengo que traerlo de vuelta, eso está claro. Tú puedes venir en avión y, no sé, en mi casa hay... muchas habitaciones. Una es fija de Hannah, y en otra ha dormido Dustin tantas veces que yo ya no recomendaría a nadie más entrar, pero bueno... —Mark sacude la cabeza, como si acabara de percatarse de que la identidad de sus huéspedes habituales no es lo más importante en esta conversación— Vamos, que hay sitio —concluye con intención. 

—Aquí también hay sitio —responde Eduardo. 

—Lo sé, tienes un colchón de invitados de lo más cómodo —replica Mark sin nada de ironía en la voz. 

Eduardo mira a Mark y Mark mira a Eduardo. Los dos se sonríen pero esta vez ninguno rehuye los ojos del otro. 

—Esto... Esto es difícil —dice entonces Mark, las cejas contraídas de preocupación—. Yo, bueno, creo que he mejorado mucho, hace un par de años que tengo una agenda para apuntarme ese tipo de cosas y tal, pero... A veces la cago, se me va la cabeza y olvido llamar a la gente... 

—Le pasa a todo el mundo, Mark. Es inevitable despistarse. Lo único que hay que intentar es no hacerlo demasiado y, bueno, que la cosa no se vaya perdiendo...

—No se perderá —le corta Mark con urgencia, inclinado hacia delante—. Wardo, no se perderá, haré todo lo posible por no meter la pata. 

—Tiene gracia que seas tú el que tengas miedo a meter la pata cuando soy yo el que ha estado con el teléfono descolgado todo este tiempo —comenta Eduardo con algo de amargura, y enfrente suyo, Mark pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Wardo, por supuesto que tengo miedo a meter la pata. Tú, en general todo tú, me das pánico —Eduardo tose a medio bocado de tallarines, los escupe sin más de vuelta al bote para no morir ahogado en su propia sorpresa. 

—¿Cómo? —exclama atónito, con voz rasgada— ¿Por qué?

Mark deja escapar una carcajada algo agitada que, en verdad, tiene un deje de miedo e inseguridad que Eduardo no sabe como interpretar. 

—Wardo, cuando lo pienso, nunca entiendo porque éramos amigos, y a pesar de todo, ahora sigo sin creérmelo. Tú, eres... es como si alguien hubiera cogido todos mis defectos y los hubiera traducido en virtudes. Eres justo lo opuesto a mí, a _mejor_. Te juro que no voy a terminar nunca de comprender por qué diablos te... Te... —Mark le señala frenéticamente con los palillos y Eduardo se echaría a reír si él mismo no estuviera colgando de las palabras de Mark. 

—¿Me qué? —insiste con muy poca voz, y Mark se desinfla delante de él, deja caer los palillos y el bote de cartón y agacha la cabeza. La mata de pelo sigue necesitando un buen recorte, pero entre el espacio que dejan esos rizos desbocados, Eduardo puede ver la tez de sus mejillas volviéndose coloradas. 

—Te, bueno... Te _afecto_. No entiendo... Por qué alguien como tú se deja pues, eso. Se deja afectar por alguien como yo. 

Es una buena forma de definirlo, en realidad. Al menos en este momento, en que Eduardo no sabe si merece utilizar ciertas palabras, si podría sobrellevar todo lo que comportarían. Mark le afecta, mucho y de muchas maneras, y a pesar de lo general del concepto, Mark no entiende el porqué. Eduardo no puede imaginar la confusión que se desataría sin se ponen a concretar. 

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo... —empieza Eduardo poco a poco, con voz tentativa— Supongo que es porque eres justo lo opuesto a mí, a mejor —Mark levanta una ceja condescendiente. 

—Wardo, por favor, qué poco original. 

—Pero es verdad. No lo has podido expresar mejor, Mark. Somos muy diferentes.

—Mucho. 

—Pero lo somos en la forma que... Bueno. Nos afectamos. La mayor parte de la gente pasa por alto las diferencias y todo lo bueno y lo malo que comportan, y nosotros en cambio parece que no... No podemos omitir por qué el otro actúa de una manera y no de ésta otra en que nosotros lo hubiésemos hecho, y eso a veces implica que nos, mmm... Dejemos _alucinados_ el uno al otro y otras... Bueno...

—Que tengamos broncas espectaculares —termina Mark por él en tono resignado y Eduardo ríe.

—Sí, me temo que es exactamente eso —dice con una sonrisa—. Pero ya te lo dije. Me he... Cansado de la placidez. He visto que tampoco quiero volver a ser el niñato aquel que se lanzaba a hacer las cosas sin pensarlas, pero... _Quiero lanzarme_. Quiero volver a ser capaz de poder poner todo mi corazón en algo. Quiero lanzarme y cuando lo haga, quiero hacerlo todo yo, aunque... Aunque dé pánico. 

—No repitas este discurso delante de Dustin —interviene Mark, en tono calmado, aunque los ojos le brillan y se muerde el labio—. Nos convencerá para que vayamos a hacer puenting. 

—Bueno, dicen que para superar los miedos hay que lanzarse al vacío, ¿no?

—Pero eso ya lo hemos hecho. Tú viniste a Palo Alto a buscarme y yo...

—Me dejaste subir a tu coche.

—Sí —responde Mark, con un movimiento de cabeza sentido—. ¿Por qué seguimos teniendo miedo?

—Bueno... —Eduardo vacila un instante, tratando de escoger unas palabras que le parecen cruciales— Supongo que... Si nos acogemos a la analogía... Ya hemos saltado, pero ahora mismo estamos colgando del puente y, y, aunque sepamos que el tío que está arriba sujetando la cuerda no nos va a dejar caer... El corazón nos va a mil por hora. Y bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer contra la adrenalina? 

Mark suelta un bufido que es más desespero que risa. 

—¿Ves? Eso, esa imagen no se me habría ocurrido a mí nunca —farfulla indignado, y _adorable_ sin darse cuenta, y Eduardo empieza a temer ese momento que cada vez ve más posible en que apartará los botes de pollo con almendras con la pierna y se lanzará, se lanzará encima de Mark. Eduardo nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de abrazar tanto y tan fuerte a nadie como al idiota que tiene delante ahora mismo, enfadado con su poca gracia para la metáfora. 

Pero en lugar de dejarse en ridículo Eduardo decide, una vez más, sacar a Mark de los peligrosos caminos de la frustración. 

—Puede que sí, puede que no, ¿qué más da? Lo que cuenta es que te llegue el significado, aunque te atrabanques en la forma. Ya te llegará. Ya te lo dije, por una vía o por otra, te llega. La cuestión es dejarse...

—Afectar —termina Mark por él. 

—Exacto —responde Eduardo casi adelante, por inercia, como si las palabras de Mark tiraran de las suyas—. Y bueno, eso es algo que _por fin_ tenemos superado. 

—Eres tan raro, Wardo —dice entonces Mark, de repente riendo como si acabara de caer en la gracia de una broma explicada hace rato. Eduardo le mira con la boca abierta, desconcertado. 

—¿Perdón?

—¿ _Quién_ dice estas cosas en voz alta? ¿Quién se las hace decir a los demás? Quién, quién tiene las narices para hacerlo. Eres raro, Wardo, eres muy raro. 

—¿Más que tú? —contraataca Eduardo para picarle, pero Mark sacude la cabeza, resuelto. 

—Yo soy anti-social, los hay a patadas, date un pasea por cualquier instituto. Tú... eres _raro_. 

Y ésta vez, los ojos de Mark chispean de una manera al decirlo que hacen a Eduardo comprender el cumplido que es. Y de forma no tan rara, se pone colorado. 

—Eh... Gracias —musita y Mark sonríe. Entonces, poco a poco, se hace hacia adelante, arrastra y arruga el papel de periódico, pero a Eduardo no le importa porque así le tiene más cerca, sus rodillas se tocan y sus pies se estorban, y puede anclarse en sus ojos mientras le oye decir que,

—No te vuelvas a ir, ¿eh? —Mark parpadea, con intención, sus ojos brillantes con todo lo valiente que él no cree ser—. Yo no meto la para otra vez, o no tanto, pero tú no te vuelvas a ir. 

Algo le dice a Eduardo que tendría que ser él el que pronunciara esas palabras, porque están pidiendo lo que Eduardo anhela de pronto con una fuerza tan abrasadora que le cuesta concebir que alguien que no es él también se esté quemando. Asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Mark. Mark le mira también tranquilo y sin prisas por esconder que él también se da cuenta de que es un momento raro, éste.

Tienden a entenderse más bien poco, ellos dos. Por eso se sorprenden, se fascinan, se cabrean más que a nadie. Eduardo solía pensar que era Mark quién siempre el que le cogía desprevenido. Ahora ve que es algo mutuo. Y aún así, es como si ahora, por fin, hubiesen encontrado un punto de armonía en sus melodías disonantes, este deseo de no dejar que la incomprensión rompa otra vez todo lo que tienen y todo lo que son. 

Eduardo lo siente, acelerado en las venas e insondable en su estómago, y también lo ve, lúcido y solemne en los ojos de Mark. _Cuando veas a esa persona tienes que aferrarla_ , había dicho Carol. 

Eduardo lo ve. La sonrisa tímida en los labios de Mark vuelve más radiante la luz en esa habitación a medio pintar, y Eduardo lo ve, ve a Mark, y de hecho no ha visto nunca algo de forma tan clara. Y en verdad es igual que lanzarse al vacío, alargar la mano, ponerla sobre la de Mark, _aferrarse_.

Lo que no ve Eduardo, mientras cae, y _cae_ sin remedio, es el final de este abismo al que los dos se han guiado, se han seguido y perseguido hasta que, por fin, han logrado ponerse de acuerdo para saltar los dos a la vez. 


End file.
